Getting Her Heart and Head to Agree
by grlwithapen
Summary: After the war ends, Hermione decides to go back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Without Ron and Harry by her side, her brilliant mind becomes clouded by the ever vocal opinions of her heart...and she's forced to reconsider the logical things in her life. Will our favorite ever be able to get her heart and head to agree? Non-Epilgue compliant. Hermione/?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger believed that she was fiercely independent, and many would agree with her. She did what she believed was right in her heart and tried to follow it as best she could. Right now, her heart was being sucker punched by her brain that craved all the knowledge it could hold. Being such a bookworm she decided to return to Hogwarts, a place she had deeply missed while searching for horcruxes, for her seventh year. When she told those important in her life she was met with mixed opinions. Her parents applauded her decision to continue her education, and Luna and Ginny were ecstatic that the three would spend their final year together. As for Ron…

…Well with Ron it was complicated. Things were always complicated with her…boyfriend? She believed that was the proper term. She cared very deeply for him, always had, always would, and he clearly felt the same way towards her. They had been spending nearly every spare moment together. She helped him grieve Fred and he was there to help with her nightmares. Occasionally, there were kisses…but Hermione always stopped them just as quickly as they began. That, unfortunately, is where it got complicated.

Ron loved her. Not in a best friend, been through everything together way. No, it was more like a…grow old surrounded by twenty children that all have Weasley red hair way. If she let herself think about it, she had to admit that it might be pleasant. Her brain would insist that it was simply logical, therefore, that was the way it should be. Her heart however…well that's another story for another day.

When she told Ron and Harry that she wanted to return to Hogwarts, Ron's initial reaction had been...mildly disappointed to say the least.

"I'm not going back," he said as he crossed his arms.

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not asking you to," she said gently.

The anger started churning inside of him and he quickly uncrossed his arms and raised them over his head, "This is not how it's suppose to be! The three of us were suppose to go through Auror training together." He slapped his hands on the kitchen table angrily, "Why do you want to change that?"

Hermione forced herself to remain calm and levelheaded…one of them had to be, and clearly it wasn't going to be Ron. "Ronald, it's just something I need to do. I want to go back and complete my N.E.W.T.S-"

"-Hermione, after everything we've been through, you will be accepted into any field you choose! There's no point in returning to school." He looked at her with disappointed blue eyes, "It's not the smart thing to do."

Hermione's plan to remain calm was beginning to fade and in its place she came up with a list of rather impressive come backs, if she said so herself.

"I think it's a good idea Hermione," Harry interjected, sensing another row coming on.

A faint smile crossed her face, "You really think so Harry?"

He nodded, "I know how important school was to you," he shrugged, "I was actually surprised it took you this long to decide to go back."

She grinned sheepishly, "I've been thinking about it since the war ended," she admitted softly.

Ron shook his head in disbelief, "Traitors. The lot of you." He stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to his room. Hermione turned around to call after him but decided against it. "What's the point?" She asked softly to herself. She placed her head in her hands and let out a soft sigh. She rested her hands on the table, "I have to go back," she said softly.

Harry reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I know." He looked down at their joined hands, "I don't know how I'll make it through Auror training without you."

She smiled, "You'll be brilliant Harry," she said reassuringly giving his hands a squeeze in return. "I can't imagine being back there without you and Ron."

"I'll write all the time," he said hoping to comfort her, "You'll receive so many letters it'll seem like I'm right next to you."

She shook her head, "Hardly." The two remained quiet for a moment, "Harry?"

"Yeah Mione?"

Her nickname always made her blush. He had said it casually said it one day in the woods and it just stuck. He very rarely called her that, and only when the two were alone. "You'll look after yourself?" she asked worriedly, "I can't imagine Auror training being much more difficult than what you've already gone through but," she paused and looked at him with bright brown eyes, "Please just look after yourself."

Harry grinned and Hermione instantly felt a smile of her own creeping on her lips. Harry's smiles were always contagious. He nodded his head, "I promise."

"Will you look after Ron?"

Harry's smile faltered slightly, "Of course."

Hermione leaned across the table and kissed his forehead, like she had done so many times before. She smiled down at him, "Thank you, for everything Harry."

She gave him one last smile before heading over to the stairwell, she knew she had to work things through with Ron, or this would be the longest summer of her life.

"Look after Ginny for me."

Hermione turned and saw the protectiveness in his face. She gave him a small smile and a nod. She watched as his face relaxed slightly and he leaned back in his chair. Hermione knew the thought of spending even more time away from Ginny was killing him. She gave him another smile before walking up the stairs, hoping one day to be that much in love with someone.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the giant Hogwarts Express sitting in front of her. In the years past just the mention of the Hogwarts Express made her heart race with excitement. The excitement was still there of course, but now it was accompanied with a little dose of panic. She turned around to Ron and Harry, "I changed my mind."

Ron beamed and Harry simply rolled his eyes, "No you didn't."

"You heard the lady Harry!" Ron grabbed a hold of her trolley, "Lets get her back home."

Harry ignored him and rested his hands on Hermione's shoulders, "I know you're just worried about being Head Girl-"

"-I left school! That's not exactly Head Girl behavior!" She shook her head, "What is McGonagall thinking?"

"She's thinking that you're the brightest witch of our decade, probably century, and nobody deserves to be Head Girl more than you do." Harry said reassuringly. He turned his head, "Oi! Ron! Get back here!"

Hermione watched as Harry chased down Ron, who had promptly run away with Hermione's trolley.

"Our boyfriends are ridiculous."

Hermione looked to her right and smiled at the youngest Weasley, "That they are."

"It's sweet that they want us to stay with them," she acknowledged, "Last night Harry had shrunken everything in my trunk and hid them all over my room." She laughed, "He even hid one of my textbooks in his-" she blushed furiously, "It's just all very sweet."

Ron glumly walked back with Hermione's trunk, "Curse you Potter." He looked sadly at Hermione, "Here's your trolley."

"Look how sad you've made him Hermione," Ginny teased. She gave her brother a quick hug good bye before turning to Harry. She gestured to a small, unoccupied corner, "Lets go say goodbye over there." Before he could reply Ginny had grabbed him by the hand and quickly made her way to the corner, not that Harry had any objections.

"So you're really going?"

Hermione's attention returned to the tall red head standing in front of her. "Yes," the smallest hint of remorse hung in the air. Ron nodded acceptingly, "There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

She shook her head softly, "I'm afraid not Ronald." She wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a tight hug, "Be careful Ron."

He rested his chin on her head and breathed in her scent, "I'll miss you Hermione,"

She felt him place kisses in her hair and tears filled her eyes. She tried to will them away, but her attempts were futile. Ron looked down at her and gave her a small smile, "Don't cry Hermione, we'll still see each other all the time." He bent his knees so they could be at eye level, "Winter break will come soon enough, and I'll see if I can sneak away from Auror training and meet you at Hogsmeade."

Hermione smiled tearfully at Ron, "You'll get in trouble," she insisted.

Ron shrugged and stood up tall, "Harry and I were already planning it. I was going to let it be a surprise but I thought it might cheer you up." He studied her face, "Did it work?"

Hermione laughed and nodded her head, "Yes."

Ron grinned proudly and bent down to kiss her eagerly.

"Get a room lovebirds," Ginny teased.

Ron shot his sister a look, "Or a corner," he snapped back.

Ginny glared at her brother for a moment before turning to Harry and wiping the traces of lipstick from his face. She gave him one last quick hug and turned to Hermione, "C'mon Hermione, Hogwarts awaits!"

Hermione watched long red hair swish from side to side and board the train. She turned back to the two most important people in her life. "I guess this is it."

Ron pulled her in for another hug, "Bye Hermione."

She smiled into the hug, "Bye Ron."

He pulled away, looked at Harry, and gestured to over to the opposite end of the station, "I'm just going to wait over there."

Harry nodded and the two watched Ron walk away. "He doesn't want to see the train leave," Harry said softly.

Hermione frowned slightly, "Oh Ron." The Hogwarts Express echoed its warning of departure causing the remaining straggling students to hurriedly say their last goodbyes.

"I should go."

Harry nodded sadly, "You don't want the train to leave without you."

Hermione laughed, "Then I'd have to steal Mr. Weasley's car and fly to Hogwarts," she gave him a serious look, "The Whopping Willow wouldn't be able to take it."

He laughed for a moment before his face became very serious. He held open his arms and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. She sighed and felt more tears threatening to fall. She pulled away, "Bye Harry."

"It's not good bye," he insisted, "I promised you a letter a day." He shrugged and gently wiped away her tears, "This is a talk you later, not good bye."

Hermione laughed and blinked back the few remaining tears. She took a deep breath and gripped the handles on her trolley, "Talk to you later Harry."

He gave her a comforting smile, "Talk to you later Hermione."

* * *

McGonagall was insane, and Hermione was sure of it. She marched away from the Headmistress' office positive that, even though McGonagall insisted she didn't, the headmistress had made a very, very, big mistake. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as she walked over to the Head's common room. She angrily whispered the password and the portrait of a small child swung open. The Head Boy sat on a plush couch facing a roaring fire. He looked over at her, "Well?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "It isn't a mistake." She cleared her throat, "Headmistress McGonagall believes you are a good example for the students," she paused, "Proof they can change."

He laughed, "She's mental. Really, she's as mental as Dumbledore." He noted Hermione serious face and stopped laughing instantly, "Granger, not that it's going to matter to you, but I have changed."

Her icy glare remained just as steady, "Why should I believe you?"

He shrugged, "You don't have to believe me. It'll just make things a little easier if the Head Boy and Head Girl were at least on speaking terms with one another. Lets just be civil to one another," he stuck out his hand, "Do we have a deal Gran-" he paused, "Hermione?"

She paused for a moment and cautiously shook his hand, "Fine." The two stood in an awkward silence, each one avoiding looking at the other. Hermione looked around the room for some sort of escape… "My room!" She looked over at him, "Good night!"

He nodded in her direction and returned to the couch. She shut her bedroom door firmly behind her. So her escape plan wasn't as graceful as she had planned, in fact it was quite awkwardly done, but oh well, it did the job. She admired her new room, in fact if she was being honest, it was even better than the room she had at her house. The room was decorated with toned down versions of the Gryffindor colors making the room very warm and inviting. It wasn't a particularly large room, but she had just spent the last year of her life in a tent, so she was grateful for anything. The room was furnished with a full-sized four-poster bed, a dresser, and much to Hermione's pleasure, a desk. She immediately knew this would be her new favorite place to study. Hermione collapsed onto her bed and sighed, this room was perfect.

She sat up on her bed and looked around for a second time, this time noticing a door in the back of the room. She hopped off of her bed and curiously opened the door…to her own private bathroom. She leaned against the wall and smiled knowing this was probably the last time she would have her own bathroom. She had a hunch that Ginny would stop by more than occasionally to take advantage of The Head Girl's perk.

She changed into a pair of her most comfortable pajamas and sat down at her desk. She looked over to the small clock on her wall and sighed. Eight o'clock. She wasn't the slightest bit tired. She had thought about grabbing her Charms textbook and reading in her new common room, but decided against it. For the first time in years, she was actually bored at Hogwarts. She looked down at the framed picture on her desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled back at her. Harry then whispered something in Hermione's ear causing picture Hermione to laugh.

Hermione smiled to herself remembering exactly what Harry had whispered. She watched as moments later Harry had changed Ron's hair color from its natural red to Slytherin green. The change went unnoticed by Ron, until the other two laughed uncontrollably. She watched the picture five times in a row, each time missing the boys more and more.

She pulled out a few pieces of parchment and dabbed her quill in her container of ink.

_Dear Ron,_

_I was looking at that old picture of the three of us and I decided to write you. I can't believe how much I already miss you and Harry! The castle feels so strange without you two, but that being said, I'm still so glad to be back. You'll never guess who the Head Boy is. McGonagall swears that he'll be an excellent Head Boy, I guess for now I'm just going to have to trust her. I hope everything is going well with you. You're probably spending your last night before leaving for training with your family, no doubt your Mum made a feast. Please give them all my best. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She sealed the letter and put it aside. She dipped her quill once more and began her second.

_Dear Harry, _

_Do you remember that time in sixth year when you dyed Ron's hair green? Do you remember how made he got when Collin gave me a copy of that picture? You'll be pleased to know that I have it sitting on my desk, yes Harry; since I am Head Girl I now have a desk. How wonderful is that? Can you imagine how much studying I will be able to get done? _

_Anyways, I was looking at that picture tonight. I miss you and Ron so much. It doesn't feel like I'm really back to Hogwarts without you two beside me. I guess I just need to get use to my new room and get into a routine, and then maybe that feeling will go away. _

_Speaking of my new room, guess whom McGonagall made Head Boy. _

She sighed, remembering that this wasn't a face-to-face conversation. She would have to tell him right out.

_Malfoy. He decided to return for his seventh year and McGonagall made him Head Boy. I was pretty shocked when I first found out. I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I even went to McGonagall's office and asked if she had made some mistake. _

She reflected for a moment and blushed.

_Looking back on it that was probably one of the rudest things I've ever done in my life. First thing tomorrow I shall apologize. Malfoy and I haven't spoken much. For the brief moment that we did speak he insisted that he's changed. He said that we should behave civilly towards one another…which I haven't exactly been. _

_This letter is becoming more like my diary, and I'm very sorry for that Harry. _

_I should also apologize to Malfoy tomorrow. I guess I should also call him Draco; he actually managed to call me Hermione without randomly combusting. I'm so disappointed in myself, it's my first night as Head Girl and I've behaved deplorably… _

_How have you been? No doubt you probably are still full from dinner. Is Mrs. Weasley still making you eat thirds of every meal? She most likely made some amazing last-dinner-before-training dinner. Are you excited for training to begin? Be sure to let me know what training is like. I'm really glad you and Ron are going through training together; that alone will give you an advantage over everyone else. Be sure to look after one another, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to the two of you. What's the letter equivalent to "chatting your ear off"? Read your eyes off? Anyways, I'm sorry I rambled on. I'll talk to you soon. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She sealed Harry's letter and threw on a sweatshirt. She glanced over at the clock, making sure she wasn't breaking curfew, before quickly reminding herself that curfew for the Heads was not until midnight. She slipped on her shoes and walked to the owlrey, hoping her letters would make it The Burrow before they left for training.

She watched as the school's small barn owl with her letters disappeared from sight. She waited until she could no longer see the owl before making it back to her new room. Every inch of this castle contained a memory for her. She sighed sadly, this year was going to be very different. She whispered the password and found Draco snoring loudly on the couch. She _accioed _a blanket from her room and covered the sleeping Slytherin. She watched as his leg twitched slightly in his sleep. She bit her lip holding back a laugh. Something about seeing Draco sleep and hearing him snore gave Hermione a feeling that perhaps he had changed. If someone was so evil, why did they look so helpless when they slept?

Her brain then filled with memories of all the bad Draco had done to her in the past. She groaned and went into her room; it was going to take a while before she could get her heart and her head to agree, but for now she settled on keeping her word and being civil with Draco.

She was going to be civil with Draco? She sighed a plopped onto her bed. Yes, this year was going to be very different indeed.


	2. The Chapter Where Accidental Fists Fly

Ever since Hermione was five years old she had trouble sleeping the night before school started. She always panicked, after getting some minimal amount of sleep, that she had over slept. She would hurry to get ready for the day…before finding out that she was ready hours early. Every year she vowed that she would never do that again…

…but unfortunately this year was no different. After getting exactly three hours and twenty minutes of sleep she quickly got out of bed, took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, and got dressed for the day. During all this time she never for a moment thought it would be a good idea to look at the clock, fearing she was already late.

She grabbed the books she needed for the day and entered into the common room. She hurried to the coffee table and grabbed her small beaded purple handbag. She placed her books in the handbag and pulled the string firmly. She heard snores coming from Draco's room and she rolled her eyes. The Slytherin was going to start off his final year by sleeping through his first lesson, but none of this was Hermione's concern. No, all she had to be worried about was making sure she wasn't late. She nodded her head once, as if to accept her brain's decision to let him sleep. She walked determinedly to the portrait. It swung open and Hermione paused. She didn't want him to get off on the wrong foot, despite everything he had done to her…or maybe that was a good way to get a tiny little dose of revenge.

"Madam," the portrait of the young child said softly, "Would you like to come outside?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Madam? Perhaps you did not hear me, would you like to-"

"-Sorry," she shook her head and sighed, "I should go back inside, but thank you for asking. I'm sorry that I've interrupted you." She stepped back inside the common room and marched over to the snoring eighteen-year-old's room. She knocked loudly on the door. The snoring continued. She sighed agitatedly and knocked even louder. The snoring stopped, but she didn't hear footsteps. She knocked once more, "Mal- Draco, we're going to be late for our lessons," she stood quietly, waiting for some sort of reaction, but she heard nothing. She crossed her arms, "I could have just gone to class, but no, I had to wake you up." She knocked once more, "Draco, I'm trying to help you, but if you won't get your lazy arse-"

A very tired, confused, Draco Malfoy opened the door. He reached out and touched Hermione's shoulder, before becoming even more confused. He looked down at his arm and quickly pinched it. His face squinted from the mild pain. He nodded, "I felt that," he muttered.

Hermione didn't know what to make of the person in front of her, "Draco, are you feeling all right?"

He suppressed a yawn, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing Granger?"

She crossed her arms, "What happened to calling me Hermione? I thought we were trying to behave civilly."

He yawned and stretched his arms out, "This morning, you're Granger."

She squinted her eyes a little, "And why is that?"

Draco grabbed a hold of his wand. He directed it towards a small lamp on his desk, "_Lumos," _he grabbed Hermione's wrist gently and dragged her into his room, despite her protest. He stopped walking and turned just in time…

…to watch Hermione break his wrist. He stared down at his wrist blankly. His wrist really hurt, but he was too shocked to feel it at the moment. He looked up at Hermione, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Hermione face showed the shock that Draco's lacked, "Harry taught me a few self defense moves."

Draco rubbed his wrist gingerly, "Of course Scarhead did; he wouldn't want his little girlfriend to be hurt."

"I am not his girlfriend," she clarified, "He's seeing Ginny."

"Ah," he studied her face…there was something she wasn't saying. If he knew her better he might say it was…he shook the thought out of his head, he didn't know her at all. "So then are you and Weasel-"

"-Why did you want me to come in here?" She said steering the conversation away from the topic of relationships.

He gestured to the clock, "Granger, tell me what time it is."

She rolled her eyes, "We really don't have time for this, lessons must be beginning any mo-" her face softened instantly, a faint embarrassed blush covered her face, "Draco, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He plopped down on his bed, "Waking me up or breaking my wrist?"

She winced, "Both." She shook her head sincerely, "I'm so sorry, really if there's any way to make it up to you, please let me."

He thought for a moment, "I'll think of something bigger later, but for now," he paused, "If anyone asks what happened, tell them I did it by doing something…" a grin spilled onto his face, "Dangerous."

"Like what?"

He shrugged, "Tell them I was doing a handstand on my broom when I lost control and it crashed into one of the hoops," his eyes began to light up, "But I managed to hold on with one hand and steer the broom to my window with only minor injuries."

Hermione crossed her arms and studied him closely, "No one is going to believe that Draco." She laughed to herself, "Only someone completely daft would believe a story that crazy."

He grinned, "Brilliant. Be sure to tell all of your girl friends the story of my heroism."

She rolled her eyes in disgust, "Honestly Draco, why would I do something like that?"

He shrugged, "Because you owe me Granger." He looked down pathetically at his swelling wrist, "All of this is your fault after all."

"Fine," she decided stubbornly, "But now we're even."

He nodded his head, "Deal." He leaned against his headboard, "Look how well we're getting along Granger, some might even call us mates."

She shot him a look and walked out of his room, "Hardly," she shouted as she walked away.

"How did the wanker break his arm?"

Hermione looked across the great hall and spotted Draco telling his dramatic, completely fabricated, story to a cluster of seventh years of all different houses. She looked back at Ginny, "He hurt himself playing Quidditch."

Ginny gave her a suspicious look, "Really?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Oh yes," she said convincingly, "He decided to abuse his Head Boy curfew and fly in the Quidditch pitch after hours." She shook her head, "He was doing handstands and he lost control of the broom, it's really amazing that he didn't injure himself more."

"I see," Ginny looked over at Draco, "I can't believe you're stuck with that prat for the rest of the-"

"-Ginny, don't call him that." Hermione said firmly, "We all deserve a second chance. I believe he really has changed," she managed to say with some conviction.

"Hermione, Malfoy has been nothing but awful to you just because of your," she paused, "status." She shook her head, "Ron would be furious if he found out you were on friendly terms with," she gestured her head, "him."

"If anyone should believe in second chances it should be your brother," she countered, "He left Harry and I alone to look for the horcruxes." She shook her head, "I thought I would never be able to forgive him but I did."

Ginny sighed, "I guess you're right," she smiled at Hermione, "Second chances can bring people to their soul mates. You and Ron are simply perfe-"

"-And honestly, Draco and I are not friends, we just tolerate each other for the sake of the school."

"So deep down you still think he's a git?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Hermione said honestly, "But I'll have an entire year to figure it out." She took a bite out of her turkey sandwich, "We'll see."

The hoot of an owl caused the entire great hall to look up in anticipation of the arrival of mail. Letters began flying to their owners by the hundreds. Hermione watched as three letters landed neatly in front of Ginny. She beamed, "My Harry wrote me a letter." She hugged it to her chest, "I can't wait to read it."

"So read it now," Hermione suggested.

Ginny grinned and shook her head childishly, "Later, I want to anticipate reading it for as long as I can." She gave Hermione a knowing look, "Are you telling me you don't want to wait until you're alone to read Ron's letter?"

Hermione shrugged, "I haven't received any mail."

As if on cue three letters dropped neatly in front of her. She quickly scanned the senders: her parents, Ron, and Harry. She smiled down at the familiar messy handwriting. Harry had kept his word-

"-Hermione, you're blushing!"

Hermione quickly covered Harry's letter, "What?"

Ginny beamed, "You got a letter from Ron and now you're completely blushing!" She sighed, "You two really love each other."

Hermione smiled nervously, "Ginny it's-"

"-Now do you see why I want to wait and read my letter from Harry later?"

Hermione gulped, "I do," she answered softly.

"You know, you're really lucky that you have your own washroom."

"Mhmm," Hermione murmured without looking up from her transfiguration book.

Ginny sighed, "You could take just as long as you needed to," she smiled softly, "You wouldn't have to share at all." She looked over to her friend, "Not that sharing is really that bad," she added quickly.

"Is that so?"

"It really is, I mean, sharing keeps you from," she paused, "Well it always," her brows wrinkled together, "It…"

"It what?" Hermione said looking up from her book.

"Builds character?" she suggested lamely.

Hermione laughed, "Ginny, would you like to occasionally use my bathroom?"

Ginny's face lit up, "Oh Hermione, I don't know what to say, I'm just so surprised that you would even ask-"

"-If you're not interested-"

"-NO!" Ginny's eyes were wide, "Hermione, I greatly accept your extremely generous offer."

Hermione laughed, "Why am I not surprised?" She gestured to her book, "Can we get back to studying?"

Ginny made a face, but silently agreed to return to studying…it was the least she could do for the person who was sharing her personal washroom with her. The two sat in silence and read for over an hour.

Ginny's head shout up, "Do you hear that?"

Hermione shook her head, "Hear what?"

Ginny brought a finger to her lips and shushed Hermione. She gestured to Draco's room and mouthed 'listen.' Hermione mentally marked the page in her book and attempted to listen. She sighed, "Ginny, I don't hear any-"

She instantly grew quiet. She heard something…it was high pitched and…feminine?

Ginny placed her book aside and tiptoed over to his door. She nodded her head confirming her suspicion, "Definitely a girl," she whispered. "She sounds really intelligent," Ginny added sarcastically. Panic covered her face and she bolted from the door and threw herself onto the couch and opened her book to a random place.

"Good night Drakie," A tall seventh year with long black hair said as she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "How's your wrist feeling now?"

"Worlds better," he answered sweetly, "All thanks to you."

She giggled a high pitch giggle that would make dogs whimper. "I want to be a healer," she leaned in suggestively, "Maybe tomorrow I can show you how well I know my parts of the body."

"Perhaps," Draco replied smoothly, "But I should get some rest," he gestured to his wrist, "I haven't slept since this happened," he answered honestly.

"Poor Drakie," she touched his wrist, "When was that?"

Draco shot Hermione an accusing look, "Two-thirty in the morning."

"Poor Drakie, get some rest," she kissed him once more, this time not as sweetly as she had before.

Ginny leaned over to Hermione, "It looks like she's trying to eat his face!" The girls laughed at the awkward sight.

Draco pulled away, "Good night."

She smiled at him and waved good night before leaving the common room. Draco let out a sigh of relief and relaxed on the armchair next to the fireplace.

"I thought Ravenclaws were suppose to be smart," Ginny said sharply.

"Jealous Red?" Draco retorted accusingly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Please, why would I be jealous of some idiotic twit when I've got the best man I could ever hope for." She crossed her arms, "You're nothing compared to Harry Potter."

"Well now you've wounded me Weasley." His voice dripped with sarcasm, "How will I ever go on?"

Ginny shot Hermione a look, "You know he's using that story to get girls." She shrugged, "Doesn't sound like someone who's changed to me."

"-Ginny-"

"-Not that it's any of your concern, but I have changed Weasley. Whether or not you want to believe it is fine with me." He studied her closely, "But until you actually know me, don't go around destroying what little reputation I do have."

"But I thought this just helped you," she said innocently, "I mean you have a reputation for being an awful disgusting waste of a human being-"

"-Ginny that's enough," Hermione said sharply. "This is Draco's common room, just as much as it is mine. If you cannot say anything nice, you will not be invited in."

"But his story is a lie! I know it is!"

"Where's your proof Red?" Draco asked smugly.

Ginny crossed her arms, "Last night when I couldn't sleep I went flying around the quidditch field." She grinned, "You were nowhere in sight."

"You were out after curfew?"

"Detention!" Draco grinned brightly, "Weasley, you will serve detention the first Saturday of October-"

"-You can't do that!" She looked to Hermione for support. Hermione frowned, "Technically he can."

Ginny shook her head, "He's just too coward to face me in Quidditch. He knows that I'm a better seeker and captain than he'll ever be."

Draco laughed, "Dream on Weasel."

She crossed her arms, "What other explanation do you have? You were very quick to come up with that date."

Hermione sighed, "All right lets settle this." She turned to Ginny, "If we ever catch you out after curfew you will be punished just like any other student." Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Hermione continued, "Draco, you cannot give Gryffindors, especially the quidditch players special punishments. We will both agree on the punishments, deal?"

The two spoke quickly and angrily at the same time. Hermione could make out bits and pieces of both…and neither one had kind words to say.

Hermione raised her hands, "Are you both upset with the arrangement?"

"Yes!" They both answered quickly.

Hermione sighed, "Then it's fair."

The room was quiet for a moment. Ginny began to pack up her books, "I guess I should leave. I don't want to be out past curfew."

Hermione looked at the clock, "Ginny it's only seven-"

"-Oh I don't want to risk it," she answered angrily before leaving the common room.

"She's even worse than her brother." Draco said matter-of-factly.

Hermione glared at him. Draco threw his hands up innocently, "She started it! I just defended myself."

"You didn't have to bicker with her," Hermione said simply, "You're Head Boy, you need to set a good example."

He laughed, "McGonagall's really lost it. No one in this school trusts me; no one listens to me. The only people who can stand to be near me are the girls that are missing half of their brains." He grinned slightly, "And not that I don't enjoy their company, but I don't have anyone who will really listen to me. Everything thinks I'm the same as I was before. No one thinks I've changed."

Hermione remained silent for a moment, "I do," she said softly.

He snorted, "Sure you do Granger."

"When we were captured…you didn't want to identify me, and you only did when your Aunt forced you to." She thought for a moment, "You never identified Harry, even though you knew it was him." She looked at him carefully, "When things really matter, you're a good person Draco."

He let her words sink in, "Do me a favor Granger, tell everyone else that." He nodded in her direction, "Good night."

She gave him a small smile and returned to her book, "Working on it," she whispered.

Hermione attempted to study for the rest of the night, but she couldn't help feeling guilty about the fight between Ginny and Draco. She sighed; she needed a distraction. She searched through her handbag and pulled out her letters. She quickly skimmed through her parents' letter. It contained the typical; miss you already, and encouragement to really apply herself this year. The only unexpected news was of her Uncle Mark's wedding, which, luckily, was taking place during her winter break.

She decided to read Ron's next.

_Hermione,_

_Why didn't you tell me that Malfoy was Head Boy? I had to find out through Ginny. You'd think that since my girlfriend is Head Girl she would find time in her letter to let her boyfriend know that that prat Malfoy would be right beside her the whole year. I don't like this Hermione. I don't like this at all. Maybe you should come back home. Your education is not worth spending so much time with him. Do you remember everything he said to you? He's not a good person Hermione. I'm going to write a letter to McGonagall and demand that she change the Head Boy…or hell, just make you the only Head! Never mind, that's too much responsibility; you should just come home. _

_Yes, Mum threw a good bye party for Harry and I. Harry and I will be leaving for orientation later tonight. We received an owl informing us that we won't be able to write much, but we can still receive letters. I hope you'll continue to write me. Hopefully I'll be able to write you once a week. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione reread the letter a few times, and each time her emotions went in waves of slight anger, to full out anger, to feeling guilty for feeling so much anger, and ended with her feeling guilty about…

She sighed. Just for clarification, she was upset that Ron wouldn't be able to write. She really was….but the second she read that line all she could think about was how Harry would not be able to write everyday like he had promised.

She tried to shake the emotions out of her body, but it didn't work. It never worked. She sighed and resigned to opening Harry's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your letter, or diary, which ever you prefer to call it, was great. I could almost hear your voice through your letter. Does that sound weird? If it does, please ignore it. Also, you could never, how did you word it, "Read my eyes out." Having your letter was almost like I was sitting there talking to you. Of course it would be better if you were here, but your letter definitely helps. _

_Ron and I were killing time in their library before Mrs. Weasley returned home and forced us to pack again, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I really miss you Hermione. In fact, I skimmed over the Weasley's copy of Hogwarts, A History today. I know how much you love that book. I'll never forget when you told everyone about the enchanted ceiling before we were all sorted; you were so excited. _

_I'm sure the eleven year old you would definitely approve of your own personal desk. Just think about all of the studying you can do at your desk without Ron and I to distract you. You'll have the top marks in the class for sure, and then you can do absolutely anything that you want to do. _

_Now as for the Head Boy…I'm not going to lie and say that I'm thrilled with McGonagall's decision, however, I've been doing some thinking. Hermione, if Malfoy were so bad he would have killed Dumbledore. He would have identified me when we were at Malfoy Manor…he has to have some good in him. I think it's very wise of you to act civilly with him, but always keep your guards up…at least until you're one hundred percent sure you can trust him, and Hermione that goes for everyone, not just him. I think the fact that he went back to school is proof itself that he wants to change. If he didn't want to change he wouldn't return to a place that the death eaters hated so much. _

_Mione, we should question everything. I think the fact that you weren't sure about McGonagall's decision shows great intelligence and courage, and the fact that you feel guilty about not being as kind as you should have been to Malfoy shows that you are a wonderful person, with a great heart. _

_I understand why you didn't tell Ron about Malfoy. If he had read it he would have gone mental…which is just what he did. I'm sorry Hermione, Ginny wrote him and told him. He punched a hole in his wall. He hates that you're at school, and this is not helping him at all. I talked him out of going to Hogwarts and beating the tar out of Malfoy…but he's writing a very long letter right now, and I think it's to McGonagall. I'll try and grab a hold of it before he sends it._

_In the grand total of twenty-three hours since I last saw you, I'm all right. I miss you and Ginny. You were absolutely right about the dinner. Mrs. Weasley really went overboard…she made me eat fourths tonight. She insisted that this would be last home cooked meal we'd have for months and we should eat every last bite, which we did of course. _

_We got an owl today telling us the final information about training. They said that we're not going to be able to write letters everyday…but we'll see about that. I've done harder things in my life than sneak out a couple of letters. You should get a letter tomorrow, but just in case you don't, I promise to write as soon as I can. One way or another I will keep my promise to you Mione. It would be great if you want to keep writing me, but if you don't, I understand. _

_Ron and I will look out for each other during training…well, outside of training too. We've got each other's backs. Whether or not that gives us an advantage over everyone else…I guess we'll see tomorrow. Your cleverness would have really given us an advantage. _

_Mrs. Weasley just came into Ron's room. She's yelling at us now because we haven't finished- _

_She says, "Hello Hermione Dear" and wishes you the best of luck this year. _

_I have to write the rest of this quickly. You said that you wouldn't know what you would do if anything happened to Ron or I…well the same goes for you. Keep your wand on you at all times, and when that fails, remember the self-defense moves I taught you. They'll at least give you enough time to come up with one of your plans. Stay safe. I hope you're doing well and I look forward to hearing about your first day. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled down at the four pages of parchment in front of her. She couldn't help but feel optimistic about receiving letters from Harry…regardless of the improbability that her brain kept reminding her of.

She walked into her room and sat down at her desk. She pulled out fresh parchment, dabbed her quill in the ink, and began to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_Last night I broke Draco's wrist. _


	3. The Chapter Where A Flag is Captured

Sweat poured from every inch of Harry's body. He could feel the mud on his face hardening from the sun. He camouflaged himself with the trees and attempted to catch his breath. He looked to his left and smiled, his goal was in sight. He looked at the motionless bodies of his comrades and quickly formulated a plan. No one had been able to succeed on the mission…but Harry was determined to change that. He walked soundlessly through the woods, over to the small clearing. He waited a moment and observed the scene before him. He looked for the enemy…but saw no one. He heard the snap of a twig and he quickly spun around. The face of one of his enemies was mere inches away. Before the enemy could realize what was happening, he was on the ground. Harry examined his surrounds one last time before making a run for it. He ran over to the clearing and grabbed the object. A loud siren rang out, followed by an even louder voice, "All members of the green team, your flag has been captured. Anyone who has been tapped may get up and find the capturer."

Panic filled Harry. There was at least one member of the green team near him, he knew because he was the one who had tapped the green member. He quickly ran back into the woods and threw himself on the ground. He quickly covered the glowing flag with his body and waited. Nearly ten minutes later twenty men in emerald green jerseys ran past Harry, not one of them giving him a second look. Harry waited until they were out of sight before he shot up from the ground and ran towards his team's, the red team's, safety zone.

The siren filled the air one more time, "All members of the red team, your flag has been captured-"

Harry cursed to himself. The team had elected to leave Ron in charge of guarding the flag. Everyone assumed that since he was such a decent keeper he would have no issue guarding their flag. But apparently they were wrong.

Harry watched as many of his teammates got off of the ground and ran through the meadow towards their safety zone. Harry didn't understand why they chose to continue running through the meadow…it had clearly worked out so well for them in the beginning. Harry shrugged to himself as he continued running through the woods. Maybe he had just become comfortable in the woods…it felt familiar to him.

His team's safety zone came into view and he began to run even faster. Hermione's voice instantly rushed into his head.

_Make sure the coast is clear_

Harry hid behind the nearest tree and observed the scene in front of him. There was one green team member in their safety zone. Harry looked around for Ron, hoping he would tap the other team member on the shoulder and Harry could run in and place the flag in the rightful spot…the spot that would win them the game. He cautiously moved from behind the tree. Optimism filled in his chest…before it quickly deflated at the sight of Ron lying on the ground. Harry returned to behind the tree and wished that they could use magic. Harry heard the sound of footsteps and searched for the source. He watched as three members of his team charged towards the lone green team member. Harry knew that there wouldn't be a better opportunity. He ran out from the tree in just enough time to see the green team member get tapped. He grinned and felt a second wind of energy, making him run even faster. He jumped over Ron and placed the flag in the hole, ending the game.

His teammates, whom he had just met three hours ago, ran towards him and pulled him into excited manly hugs. The siren filled the air once more, "The game is over. Return to campus. You have ten minutes."

Everyone took off at a run. Campus was nearly two miles away…

Ron caught up with Harry, "Great game mate." He slapped him on the back, "The dream team is back together. Kicking arse and taking-"

"-We're missing someone Ron."

Ron looked around for his teammates, "I bet we're missing that little guy. You know the one with the huge gap in his front-"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I meant the dream team…we're missing Hermione."

Ron shrugged, "She wouldn't have been much help on this one mate. There isn't much thinking in this game."

"No, none at all," Harry said sarcastically.

"Besides, if Hermione were out there I would be beside her the whole time, making sure no one hurt her. Then who would have defended the flag?"

Harry opened his mouth, a sharp comeback on the tip of his tongue, but he chose to ignore it at the last moment "C'mon we're falling behind." He picked up the pace and ran towards the group of aurors in training.

When they had reached campus Harry and Ron joined the group of panting aurors. One man in a clean uniform stood in front of the group, "Potter!"

Harry stepped forward slightly, "Yes sir?"

The man studied him, "Well done." He looked back to the group, "Potter showed today's lesson perfectly. Physical challenges also require a fair bit of thinking." He singled out the Red team, "Due to your team's win, you will receive letters from home." He cleared his throat and addressed the group as a whole, "For tonight's homework assignment you are to address your personal strengths in this game and correct your weaknesses."

"Everyday we will have three different parts to your training. We will begin with the physical. You will train in endurance and strength. Later, you will study great battles and missions in our lecture room. Finally, you will end the day by practicing the skills that were highlighted in that day's lecture. Based on the day's progress, the other trainers and myself will determine if you have earned the luxury of receiving letters from home and writing letters in return." He looked at the group of varied ages, "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The man nodded firmly, "Once a week you will compete for the right to go home and see your loved ones." An almost pleasured grin covered his face, "Many of you will never earn this privilege. I dare you to challenge this."

"Dinner will be served at seven o'clock sharp. You have fifteen minutes to make yourselves," he looked down at one particularly muddy man, "presentable. Dismissed."

* * *

Harry wanted nothing more than to stand under the showerhead for hours. He scrubbed his skin raw attempting to remove all of the baked on mud. He never understood why Ginny liked putting the gunk on her face. She swore that it made her skin softer…he reached up and felt his face and shrugged, maybe it was a little softer.

He turned the shower off and dried himself off with a towel. He dressed himself in the stall and tried to shake the excess water from his hair. He picked up his watch, he had five minutes until dinner. He plopped down on his cot and shut his eyes, maybe he could get a second to rest.

"I'll get you back for winning Potter."

Harry looked up and smiled, "Maybe you should have been quicker Thomas."

Dean sat down on the cot next to him, "I was so sure that I was going to get you back there in the woods." He stuck out his hand, "Good game."

Harry shook his hand and smiled, "Good game." He grabbed a pair of socks and began putting them on, "Can you believe that we were the only ones to go in the woods?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Dean shrugged, "Maybe we're just more comfortable in there than the others."

Harry nodded, "Maybe."

The siren rang out once again, informing everyone that it was time for dinner. Harry quickly laced up his shoes, "Sorry about your letters."

Dean shrugged, "I'll find a way to earn them tomorrow." He got up from the cot, "I'm sorry that this will be the last time I let you get letters from home."

Harry laughed, "We'll see about that Mate."

* * *

Harry's stomach was full of mashed potatoes and chicken. As much as Mrs. Weasley had insisted it wouldn't be, Harry was pleased to say that the food was actually quite good. Not as good as hers, but still, not bad.

Harry looked down at his essay. Already he had written three pages on what he could have, what he should have, done differently. He knew he never should have gone alone into the woods. If there was one thing that Hermione had drilled into his head during the war it was the importance of staying together. He knew she would be scolding him right now for not listening to her wise advice.

"I can't think of anything."

Harry looked over at Ron, "Anything you did correctly?"

Ron shot him a look, "Funny." He dropped his parchment on his bed, "I can't think of what I did wrong."

Harry shrugged and continued with his own homework, "You got tapped twice, you clearly did something wrong."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like Hermione. I know I got tapped twice, but the other team wasn't suppose to end up behind me. Those were the rules."

"War doesn't have any rules Ron," Harry said simply.

Ron's face lit up, "Hey that's good!" He scribbled furiously on his sheet of parchment. He looked up at Harry, "Thanks mate!"

"Mail call!"

Harry watched a very attractive witch in her early twenties enter the dorm room. Her long blonde hair was swept into a tidy ponytail and her long legs had nearly all of the men drooling. One by one the men in the cramped dorm began flirting, badly and shamelessly, with her.

She brushed off their attempts and passed out the letters. "Weasley!"

Ron stood from his bed and nearly ran to her side, "Hi," he said in his deepest voice, "Are you part Veela?"

She rolled her eyes and handed him his letters, "Your girlfriend is very lucky. Potter!"

Harry walked over to her and grabbed his letters, "Thanks."

The witch looked at him blankly, "What did you say?"

Harry wrinkled his brows in confusion, "Thank you?"

She studied him carefully, "That's what I thought." She paused for a moment before continuing to hand out mail.

"She's bloody attractive."

Harry shot his friend a look, "You have a girlfriend mate."

Ron shrugged, "Doesn't mean I don't have eyes."

Harry felt his blood boil, "Hermione doesn't deserve that."

"Just because I look at another girl doesn't mean I don't fancy Hermione." He looked at Harry, "I love her mate," he said seriously. "Some pretty blonde isn't going to change that."

Harry let the conversation drop. He sat down on his cot and looked at the two letters in his hand, one from Ginny, and the other from Hermione.

"I love Hermione so much I'm going to read her letter first," Ron said as he ripped the seal on the back. His eyes skimmed the letter up and down before he put it aside and moving on to the next letter.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, "What did Hermione say?"

Ron shrugged, "She started talking about the wanker and I stopped reading." A grin spread across his face, "Ginny's holding tryouts next week," he paused to look over at Harry, "But I'm sure you already know that." He returned to his letter, reading every word carefully. The smile on his face was replaced by anger, "Hermione yelled at Ginny!"

"What?"

Ron threw the letter down on his bed, "Ginny was practicing Quidditch and Hermione yelled at her. The wanker tried to give her a detention but Ginny threatened him and he backed off." Ron shook his head and looked over at Harry, "I'm worried about her."

"Hermione?"

Ron nodded, "She's changed mate. First she insists on leaving me and going to school, and now she's taking the wanker's side!" he shook his head, "We need to earn that time off so I can go to Hogsmeade and talk some sense into her." He looked at Harry carefully, "Do you think Ginny can manage until then?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm sure she'll manage."

Ron frowned, "How are you not more upset about this? Ginny is your girlfriend."

"She's your sister Ron. She's stubborn and she can stand up for herself. If Hermione did something wrong," the sentence felt weird coming out of Harry's mouth, "Then I'm sure Ginny will be able to fix things."

Ron smiled proudly at his letter, "That's my sister." Ron looked over at Harry's unopened letters, "Aren't you going to read your letters?"

Harry looked down at his homework, "I think I'm going to finish this first."

Ron rolled his eyes and moved on to his next letter, "More and more like Hermione every day."

* * *

Harry's dorm room played a symphony of snores, with Ron receiving many solos. Harry looked over to his friend. Ron's mouth was opened wide and drool dripped out of the right corner of his mouth. Harry looked down at his socks, which were balled together and rested beside his bed. He picked it up and compared their size to the size of Ron's open mouth. He smiled slightly…it would be a near perfect fit. He sighed and returned the socks to the floor. He grabbed his letters and his wand. "_Lumos," _he whispered. He placed his wand beside him and opened Ginny's letter first. The smell of perfume overwhelmed him, almost to the point of choking.

_Dear Harry…My Harry, _

_I just got back from studying with Hermione and you'll never believe what she said to me. She said that I had to respect the same curfew that everyone else had. Harry, can you talk to her? I have no doubt that Ron will yell at her, but maybe if you were to write her a letter and tell her how wrong she's being she'll listen to both of them and change her mind. _

_She's starting to become friends with Malfoy, and I'm nervous about it Harry. You know he's not a good person. Today he messed around with some silly Ravenclaw in his room. Hermione and I could hear everything. He hurt his wrist flying around, which is a lie Harry. I was outside then and I never saw him. Maybe he got hurt doing some death eater thing? Anyway, she was "taking care of him" and Hermione didn't have an issue with it. He shouldn't be doing those things when they share a common room…_

…_but I just want you to know, if you ever break your wrist I would be there in an instant to take care of you._

_Aside from Hermione being unfair, things have been good. I'm holding tryouts in a few days. I wish you had come back, then I wouldn't have the trouble of trying to replace the world's greatest seeker. _

_I miss you My Harry. I see all of the girls at school with their boyfriends and it's just another painful reminder that I have to go another whole year without you. I can't wait to graduate. Then you and I can begin our lives together. Just you, me, and perhaps a fabulous flat outside of London. Doesn't that sound nice Harry, My Harry?_

_I have to sneak over to the owlery before nine or else I'll receive a detention for breaking curfew. Hermione's being so unfair, she broke curfew all the time, and I promise you that if it was Ron breaking curfew she wouldn't say a word. You'd think she'd want to be a little considerate to the fact that one day she'll be my sister-in-law. I can't wait to read your letter tomorrow!_

_Love over flowing,_

_Your Ginny _

Harry didn't know what to make of the letter. Sure he had heard Ginny complain before, but there was something about seeing it on parchment that made her sound…well it made her sound like a pill. As much as she would hate it, Harry agreed with Hermione's decision. It seemed fair, and he was positive that she would give Ron a detention…

He shook his head, he shouldn't make decisions until he read Hermione's side. He opened her letter and smiled at its length. He flipped through the pages and got the tiniest hint of…ink and vanilla.

_Dear Harry,_

_Last night I broke Draco's wrist. _

Harry let out a laugh before quickly clasping a hand over his mouth. He looked over at his roommates, making sure they were all still sleeping. He let out a relieved sigh and continued with the letter.

_Ever since I was little, maybe five, I always woke up early on the first day of school. I would always assume that it was time to get ready for classes…so that's just what I would do. Harry, I'm embarrassed to tell you that last night wasn't different from the years earlier. _

_I woke up and got ready…and then I debated if I should wake up Draco or not. I finally decided that I should. When he answered the door he was confused. He lit his lamp, grabbed my wrist, before you get angry, it wasn't in a hurtful way, I swear, and dragged me into his room. _

_It's funny that your last letter mentioned the self-defense that you taught me. Do you remember when I accidentally broke your nose? I've been thinking about that all day. You were so sweet about it. You actually complimented me. Even as I write this I can't help but blush. I know I apologized for the remainder of the day but let me just take a moment and apologize once again. Harry, I am so sorry that I broke your nose. I guess I'm really starting to develop a track record now. _

…_I guess my mind just went into fight mode and I accidentally broke his wrist. Harry, I feel simply awful. He just wanted me to see the time. I woke him up for no reason and then I broke his wrist. I have got to be the worst Head Girl ever, and friend. _

_Ginny is upset with me, and I guess I can't really blame her. She admitted to flying in the Quidditch field after hours and Draco tried to give her a detention. I stopped him, but I told her that the next time we catch her out after hours she would have to be punished. Harry, I don't like doing it. I really don't. It's just one of my duties and Draco and I agreed that we can't punish each other's houses unfairly. Wouldn't I be going against our agreement if I didn't warn Ginny about being punished? Hopefully she can forgive me tomorrow. _

_As for Draco, I think you're right Harry. He's beginning to change. He opened up earlier about how he didn't have any friends…Harry, I think I want to be friends with him. He's so desperate for someone to talk to that he ends up fooling around with different girls. To be fair, he's only done this once, so it's only been one girl. But by the way that all of the girls were swooning over him, I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again. He almost reminds me of myself. Before I came to Hogwarts, and even a little in the beginning, I thought the only way I could have friends was to impress people by being the smartest in the class. I know how silly that is now, but I know that when people have no one, they fail to see the silliness. I may be wrong, but I think Draco almost needs me to be his friend. Well, that sounded incredibly ignorant of me. He needs a friend. Any friend…and I'd be willing, maybe even happy, to be that person. _

_Now that I look back…I don't think I've ever really thanked you for everything that you've done for me Harry. You were my first real friend, and you're the closest friend I've ever had. I will never be able to properly tell you just how much you mean to me Harry. _

…_That may be why I was able to come back to Hogwarts. I know you're not here, and I wish more than anything that you were…but just the fact that you're my friend and you approved of me returning gives me a little extra jolt in my step. _

_Every time I write to you I end up using you as my diary. I promise I'll try harder not to tomorrow's letter. I promise I will. I sincerely hope that wasn't too mushy for you; I just thought you should know how much I value our friendship. It's the most precious thing I've ever had. _

_How was your first day of training? Was it what you expected it to be? I bet you impressed everyone instantly. You have that sort of effect on people, and no, it's not because of your name. It's because you're sincere and hardworking, and unbelievable modest. I know you don't want to be in the spotlight Harry, but your talent gets you there effortlessly. _

_I just read back my last paragraph; I don't believe it came out right. Your talent singles you out…not your name. You as a person stand out even more than your name does. _

_If none of that sounded right in your head please understand that I meant everything in the best sense possible, and it's rather late considering that I've been up since nearly one thirty in the morning…Something must be wrong with my brain…or maybe it's my hand that's not able to translate everything that my brain is thinking. I'm sorry for the awful letter, especially since your letter was so wonderful. I promise my next letter will be one million times better. Stay safe Harry. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

_Oh, I forgot to mention that the Hogsmeade dates were decided. The first one is the last Saturday in September. I really hope you can be there. I know it would mean the world to me, and Ginny of course, if you were there…and Ron. It would mean the world to us if the two of you were there. I know I just saw you…three, wow, I can't believe it's been three days already…_

_I know I just saw you three days ago but I miss seeing you. I miss seeing your reactions and hearing your voice… _

_Harry Potter, I just miss you. Please try your hardest to meet us in Hogsmeade. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Blast, one last thing, and this time I mean it. I wanted to ask you if you had an amazing time reading Hogwarts, A History? Even after the hundreds of books that I've read, that one is still my favorite. I actually have a dream that one day some council will ask me to update the book. I know it's silly, but that would be amazing. I would be able to leave my mark on a book that's definitely left its mark on me. _

_Please promise me that you'll continue to stay safe…as I wrote this I instantly pictured you and Ron lying in hospital beds…so I'm assuming, and hoping, that you are safe, and my mind is just jump to the worst scenario. However, I will be worrying about the both of you until I receive a letter from one of you. _

_Well I really read your eyes out this time. I'll keep my ending, my final ending, simple and sweet. Be careful. Look out for one another. I miss you. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry traced her neat cursive handwriting with his finger. He looked over at Ron and shook his head. Hermione's letter had been the highlight of his day…and Ron had barely given it the time of day. He could only imagine the letters she received from him. Hermione deserved so much better. She deserved long letters that went on for pages about her brilliance. He knew Ron's letters were nothing like that, hell, he had seen them before. They were short and lacked any real feelings…except anger.

He pulled out his parchment and began writing a letter back to Hermione, hoping that maybe he would be able to write her the letter she deserved.


	4. The Chapter Where Vanilla is Better

_Dear Hermione, _

_You should really give me warning before you write something funny. I read your last letter when all of my dorm mates were sleeping and I'm very lucky that they're all such sound sleepers…and yet very unlucky that they are such accomplished snorers. _

_To say that your letter made my day is an understatement. I don't know what part was my favorite…the bit about our friendship…or the part where you broke Malfoy's wrist. Mione, I'd be lying if I said it was you breaking Malfoy's wrist. _

_Yes, I remember when you broke my nose. I promise you, I will not be forgetting that any time soon. I always knew you were a fast learner, but I never realized how fast…well until you broke my nose of course. You had a very impressive right hook. I still can't believe you gave me your jacket to stop the blood. I know how much you loved that jacket. I promise you when we meet at Hogsmeade I will buy you a new jacket. _

_Training isn't exactly what I thought it would be like…there's a lot more to it. Everyday we will go through physical training, then we'll learn about wars and missions in a lecture hall, which is something I'm sure you'd love, and then we'll apply those skills we learned in the lecture to real situations. Today we introduced ourselves, oh, Dean Thomas is going through training as well. It's nice having some of my roommates with me in training. All we're missing is Seamus and Neville. After introductions the captain went over the rules, which are all very long…and very redundant. Then we had lunch and saw our dorm room…which is less of a room and more of a hallway filled with beds. After that we played the most intense version of capture the flag that I've ever played. My team actually won the game, and as a reward we got our letters from home. The captain made it clear that we would not be earning our letters everyday…and he made it clear that we would not be able to send letters everyday either. I know I promised you a letter a day…and I'm going to keep that promise just as long as I can. If you go a few days without a letter, just know that your next letter will be the size of a small novel. _

_Don't put yourself down Mione, it sounds like you are doing a wonderful job being Head Girl. Remember when Dumbledore award points to Neville for trying to stand up to us…well before you hexed him that is. Mione, you just had a Neville moment. Ginny is reasonable, she'll understand eventually. You and I know the Weasley temper better than anyone. They get angry, say things they don't mean, and then feel badly. Everything will be fine. _

_I don't know what Ron said in his last letter…I'm assuming it had something to do with Malfoy…but if he said anything that made you upset, try not to be. He said it out of anger, yes, but in the end I think he means well. He may not always show it well…but that's Ron. _

Harry looked down at his letter and sighed. He looked over to his best friend, who was still sleeping soundly. Ron was a good person…he just didn't always think through everything as thoroughly as he should.

_We're both really looking forward to spending the day with you and Ginny. Captain said we'd be able to earn our days off once a week. They're giving us a few days off around Christmas…but I was thinking that after this visit I'll try and save up as many days as I can. That way I might be able to have your entire winter break off. _

_Hermione, I hope you see just how good you really are…because I'm not exactly sure you see it. No one really understands me the way you do. In your last letter every word you said came through crystal clear. I know you could never mean anything bad by those words…you're Mione. You're too kind to say anything mean. I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything Hermione. You stood by me when no one else would, and I will never be able to thank you enough for that. _

_This training is going to be hard…but knowing a reward for doing well will be a letter from you…that will help. A lot. _

_I miss you Mione. I can't wait for the end of September. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry quickly sealed the letter and silently walked out of the dorm room. He stepped outside of the building and walked across the small field to a little owlery. He was in his pajamas…and barefoot, but he didn't care. The night still had the slightest hint of summer, with a cool breeze, but thankfully not too cool for his bare feet.

Harry saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He continued walking, inconspicuously grabbing an even firmer grip on his wand. He spun around quickly, his wand raised. "Captain?"

The captain nodded and lowered his own wand slightly. Harry followed in a similar manner. "What are you doing out of bed Potter?"

Harry gestured to the letter in his hand, "I just need to send this letter."

The captain gave him a knowing smile, "A letter to a girl?"

Harry tried his hardest not to blush, "Yes sir, my best friend actually."

The captain looked confused, "Do you not have a girlfriend?"

"No sir, I do," Harry shrugged, "I just really need to send this one."

"To the girl who's not your girlfriend."

"To my best friend," he politely corrected, "Sir."

The captain studied the young man, "You're waking up mighty early to send a letter to a girl that isn't your girlfriend." He noted the tired look in his eyes, "Unless you haven't gone to bed yet Potter."

"Sorry sir," Harry admitted sheepishly.

The captain smiled, "No Potter," he paused raising his wand high in the air, "I'm the one who's sorry."

A horrible siren sound filled the air. Lights quickly turned on in the dorm room. Harry clasped his hands over his ears and ran to the Owlery. Today was going to be a very long day. He watched the orange owl fly off with Hermione's letter and he couldn't help but smile to himself…yes, today was going to be a long day…but it was going to be worth it.

* * *

Harry was right about the Weasley temper. Ginny apologized to Hermione the very next morning, and Ron's letters began getting longer. Hermione learned quickly that as long as she didn't mention Draco to Ron…Ron would simply pretend he wasn't there, choosing to remain blissfully ignorant.

The first three weeks of school went by fairly normally for Hermione…especially when compared to all of her other years at Hogwarts. She had finally established some sort of routine. In the mornings she would shower and get dressed, then Ginny would come over, shower, and then the two would finish getting ready for classes. Hermione would have her first round of classes, eat lunch, have her second round of classes, have a small homework break, and then begin her final round of classes. Afterwards she would have a quick dinner with Ginny before heading to the common room and doing even more homework before her rounds with Draco…which remained silent. Then she would end every night by reading her letters from Harry.

Her letters from Ron came frequent enough, usually four times a week…but Harry's letters came everyday, with the exception of one day where a member of Harry's team accidentally blew up the dummy they were trying to rescue. The story of the incident was good enough to make up for the lack of one letter.

Harry's latest letter was definitely his shortest…but it was one of her favorites,

_Mione,_

_This has got to be quick. Tomorrow, lets me in front of the three broomsticks at ten o'clock. We'll see you then. Can't wait. _

_Love,_

_Harry. _

Hermione was never one to get dressed up…especially for a guy. Her Mum had raised her to look at inner beauty…the beauty that really mattered…

…and yet she remained in front of her bathroom mirror for nearly an hour. She looked down at the little makeup she did own and sighed, "Ginny."

Ginny looked over at her make-up challenged friend. She gave her a small smile, "I'll help." She hurried into Hermione's bedroom and emptied the contents of her purse. "We have two completely different faces-"

"-No fooling."

Ginny shot her a playful look, "Make-up wise Miss Smarty-pants." She grabbed a small bottle. She walked back to Hermione and dabbed a drop or two in her hair. Hermione watched in amazement as her puffy curls turned into frizz free waves. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, "Wow."

Ginny nodded approvingly, "I love this little beauty. Without it, my hair would be a mess." Hermione gave her an unbelieving look. Ginny laughed and admired her hair in the mirror, "All right, maybe I am just blessed with amazing hair." She grabbed a tube of lipstick. Hermione frowned, "lipstick?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course."

Hermione frowned, "But that's so messy."

"You don't want to leave lipstick smudges on my brother," she teased. Hermione blushed slightly and shrugged. Ginny put the tube back, "Poor Harry is going to be covered."

Ginny studied Hermione's face, "You really are beautiful Hermione." She dabbed a little bit of subtle eye shadow onto Hermione's eyelids. "You have amazing eyes." She began applying mascara, "You just need to play them up a little bit."

She leaned back and admired her handy work, "All you need is a touch of lip gloss and you're all set."

Hermione pulled out a small clear container, "That one I've got."

Ginny was about to insist on Hermione using a lip gloss with color in it, but she gave in. Hermione was new to make-up, and you have to teach a baby to crawl before it can walk. Ginny hopped off of the bathroom counter, "So what are you going to wear?"

Hermione looked down at her simple t-shirt and jeans, "This?"

Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile, "Oh sweetie." She walked past her and began going through her wardrobe. After some time she reemerged with an outfit. She tossed a simple purple long sleeved shirt at Hermione, "The jeans can stay," Ginny informed her, "As long as you pair them with my black boots."

Hermione frowned, "I never wear boots…unless it's winter and there's snow on the ground."

Ginny began taking off her boots, "Trust me, they are very mild boots…they stop just at your ankle." She handed them to Hermione, "They'll look very sharp with your purple shirt and jeans." She gestured to the heel, "And the slight heel will help showoff your curves."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she put on the boots, "Sure."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's plain white practical shoes, "Not the best with this outfit or any outfit for that matter…but they'll do the trick." She stood and gestured for Hermione to do the same. She spun her finger, "Twirl."

Hermione did as she was told. She stopped when she was in front of Ginny again, "Satisfied?"

Ginny grinned widely, "My brother is going to love me." She grabbed her bag, "C'mon we need to meet the boys." She headed out of Hermione's room into the common room, "I want to get there a little early." She looked over at Draco on the couch, still in pajamas. She could have said a great many mean things…but she kept her mouth closed…no matter how tempting it was.

Hermione gave Draco a pleasant smile, "Draco."

He nodded in her direction, "Hogsmeade?"

"We're meeting Harry and Ron there-"

"-Our boyfriends," Ginny quickly interjected.

Draco laughed to himself; "Have fun."

"Aren't you going?"

He shook his head, "The Quidditch team has a lot of younger players this year. I'm going to spend the day training them-"

"-What time?" Ginny asked intently.

Draco shot her a look, "Trying to spy on the competition?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "You're hardly competition. I ask because I have the field reserved for this afternoon."

Draco shrugged, "McGonagall said we could share."

"We cannot share," she insisted angrily, "You'll see everything we have planned." She let out an annoyed sigh, "When are you beginning your practice?"

Draco looked over at the clock, "Two."

Ginny gritted her teeth, "Great." She turned to Hermione, "I need to talk to my team before they leave."

Hermione shrugged, "All right."

Ginny shot Draco a hateful look, "I have to tell them that practice has been moved forward two hours because of the bloody Slytherin team."

Draco flashed her a dazzling smile, "Anytime Red."

Ginny marched out of the portrait, Hermione following quickly behind her. "I finally get some time with Harry and now I have to leave early." She shook her head, "I get two hours."

"It's better than nothing," Hermione offered helpfully.

Ginny glared, "I hate that git." She stopped halfway down the hallway, "You go on to Hogsmeade, tell Harry that I'll be there as soon as I can. Just, tell him to stay at the Three Broomsticks." She ran towards the sets of stairs, "I'll be there soon!"

* * *

Hermione fiddled with her sleeve the entire walk to Hogmeade. She was nervous…not nervous like she was going to take a test…more like nervous excited. She looked at all of the trees that were just starting to change colors. She always loved this time of the year…call it her Gryffindor pride…but there was something comforting in the shades of red and orange on the trees.

With every step her heart beat faster. She told herself that it was silly to get this anxious over seeing her friends…but somehow that message was not relayed to her heart, which continued beating rapidly. She passed shops without even noticing which ones she passed. She hurried along the main road that she had walked on so many times before. Finally, the Three Broomsticks came into view. She paused for a moment, a small knot forming in her stomach. She took a deep breath and continued walking. The small grin on her face began to grow. She walked even faster towards the shop.

Her smile faltered. She looked down at her watch and sighed. She was late. She looked inside the shop and her smile turned into a full out frown. They weren't there. She walked into the store and sat down at the bar. She tried to hide the disappointment, but she had a small feeling that they were not coming. Somehow they didn't earn the right to be off for the day.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Hermione smiled at the bartender, "I'll have a butterbeer, thanks."

He nodded and began filling her order. Hermione returned to playing with her sleeve. She began formulating a plan. She would still enjoy her day in Hogsmeade…she could buy some new stationary…visit George's joke shop…

The bartender placed the drink in front of her and gave her a small smile, "Cheer up Love, it's the weekend. How about a smile?"

Hermione gave him a polite smile and took a sip of her butterbeer. She sighed. After this butterbeer she promised herself that she would still have a pleasant day. She looked down at her butterbeer and couldn't help feeling disappointed…after all…she had promised to have a pleasant day _after _her butterbeer.

She raised her glass to take another sip when someone covered her eyes. Hermione placed the glass down and felt the persons hands, a grin returning to her face. "I know who it is." She reached back and felt the person's face…glasses and all.

She beamed and gently grabbed a hold of the person's wrists, "You know, my best friend taught me how to break wrists."

The person laughed, "I heard you're also pretty decent at breaking noses."

Hermione spun around on the barstool. She threw her arms around Harry's neck, "It's really you!"

He lifted her off of the barstool and began to spin her around. He planted her feet firmly on the ground and hugged her even tighter. "Hi Mione."

She smiled into his shirt, "Hi Harry."

He pulled out of her hug, "Where's Ginny?"

Hermione gave him a small smile, "She'll be here soon. She just needs to finish up something." She looked around the shop, "Ron?"

"He's not coming Mione," he said sadly, "He had his day off revoked after he and Dean decided to prank the Captain."

"Brilliant," Hermione said disappointingly. She sighed and smiled up at Harry, "At least I get to see one of you."

Harry pulled her into another hug, which she quickly returned. "Ron wanted me to give you a hug for him." He pulled away for a moment before pulling her into another tight hug, "Those were still for me." She laughed and he pulled away joining her at the bar, "I'll give you Ron's hug later."

The bartender placed a butterbeer in front of Harry. He looked over to Hermione, "There you go love, that's the type of smile I was looking for!" He leaned over to Harry, "You brought her smile back."

Harry gave Hermione accusing look, "Oh really?"

"Make sure she stays that way boy, no pretty young lady should be frowning like that."

Harry nodded, "I agree sir." He took a sip of his butterbeer and looked to Hermione, "You look beautiful Hermione."

She blushed, "It's Ginny's handy work."

Harry shook his head, "You're always beautiful, make up or not."

Her blush grew, "That's very sweet of you Harry." She took a sip of her drink, "You're looking good too." She studied the way her friend looked in his shirt. In the past month of training he had put on weight. He was bigger…but in a muscular way. In a way that was definitely appealing. She blushed, "You've gotten stronger."

Harry shrugged, "It's hard not to. With all of our training on a daily basis we're all getting more fit."

Hermione smiled, "All right, tell me more about training."

"Well a couple of people-"

"-Harry!"

Hermione didn't need to turn around to know who had come through the door. She watched Ginny throw her arms around Harry's neck and straddle his lap. She kissed him frantically.

"Gin," Harry managed to say in between the attack of kisses, "Gin, wait."

She pulled away and pouted, "Why?"

"We're in a public-"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen my boyfriend in a month, you're going to have to come up with a better reason than that My Harry Potter."

"Hermione," he said softly.

"She's probably doing the same thing with Ron." She looked over at Hermione. Hermione gave her a grin and a quick wave…not in a friendly way…more like a hey I'm here sort of wave.

Ginny frowned, "Where's Ron?"

"Not here," Harry said quickly, "He didn't receive time off."

"Bloody hell," she turned back to Hermione, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione shrugged, "It's all right."

"No it's not, you got all pretty for nothing and my prat of a brother can't even get time off." She gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm so sorry Hermione." She paused for a moment, "Would it be all right if I stole Harry for a couple of hours?"

"Ginny the three of us can-"

Ginny shook her head and rested her forehead on his, "My Harry…I haven't seen you in ages. I need time to have you all to myself. Hermione understands." She glanced over at Hermione, "Right Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged, "Sure-"

Ginny didn't need to hear anything else. She grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and pulled him out of the shop. "He'll meet you back here at twelve," she yelled from outside the shop.

Hermione rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. She drank the rest of her drink in one sip. She reached into her purse to pay for her drink and Harry's drink.

"There's no need," the bartender insisted. He had seen everything, as bartenders always do. The brilliant smile that had once been on the young lady's face was once again hidden by a slight frown. "These drinks are on me."

She gave him another polite smile before leaving behind money anyways, "Thank you for being so kind." And with those words she left the store.

* * *

Harry felt awful. Everything in him was telling him to go back to Hermione…and yet he allowed Ginny to drag him out of the Three Broomsticks. He hurried down the main street towards the shop. Hermione was nowhere in sight. He walked into the shop and looked around. He spotted the bartender and walked over to him, "Have you seen the girl I was in-"

The bartender frowned at the young man and shook his head, "She left about two hours ago." He looked Harry in the eyes, "You promised to keep her smiling."

Harry's guilt continued to grow, "I know." He thought for a moment…where would Hermione-

He ran out of the shop. If he knew Hermione half as well as he thought he did he knew exactly where she'd be.

Harry ran over to place the trio had sat at many times before. He saw her sitting on a log looking at a rather large book, "I had a feeling you'd be here."

She continued reading her book, "You know me pretty well Harry."

He walked a little closer to her and examined the book in her lap, "Hogwarts, A History?"

Hermione looked up at him, "I decided to treat myself." She looked back at the book, "It's the newest edition. Usually I don't spend that much money on things I don't really need," she shrugged, "But I just had to get it."

Harry nodded and gestured to the log, "May I join you?"

She slid over, silently giving him permission to sit beside her. She continued looking through the book, "We're in here Harry." She flipped to the back of the book, "We're mentioned on every page in the last chapter."

Harry gave her a small smile, "Why am I not surprised."

"I never thought that would happen." Hermione said softly, "Sure I hoped to maybe write a new edition." She looked down at her beloved book, "But I never imagined I would actually be mentioned in it."

"We certainly left our mark on Hogwarts. It only makes sense that you should be mentioned so often."

She grinned shyly, "It'll just take some getting use to, you know, seeing my name in a book."

He bumped her shoulder with his, "With all the wonderful things you'll do in this world, I can see people writing hundreds of books about you."

She returned his shoulder bump, "You're funny."

The two sat in silence for a moment or two. "I'm sorry about earlier Hermione."

She gave him a sincere smile, "I know." She shrugged, "But of course you'd want to spend time with Ginny, she's your girlfriend after all."

Harry shook his head, "That doesn't matter, you're Hermione." He paused, "Hermione should always come first. Period."

Hermione was stunned, touched, but stunned, "Surely you can't mean that Harry."

"I do Hermione," He said seriously, "And I am so sorry. And I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "All right Potter."

"I mean it Granger," He stood up from the log, "And I'm going to start it by having the best Hogsmeade visit ever with my best friend." He held out his hand, "Are you ready?"

Hermione accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her up, "All right."

He beamed at her, "Great, we just have to make on quick visit to George and then we can do whatever you want," he kept a tight grip on her hand and began running away from the shrieking shack, towards Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

* * *

Hermione licked her vanilla ice cream cone, "Vanilla really is the best ice cream flavor."

Harry laughed, "And why is that?"

Hermione shrugged and licked the ice cream once more, "The flavor is simple, it isn't overwhelming, and it's very light, which means you can eat a lot of it." She took another lick, "And when you feel like adding something too it, you can."

"No way," Harry said jokingly.

She laughed, "You can dress it up with fruit or chocolate…or gummy bears-"

"Gummy bears?"

She nodded, "Especially the green and yellow ones."

Harry smiled, "Vanilla is reliable."

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed, "Vanilla is like a best friend that you can do anything with. Some say that vanilla is boring-"

"-Not boring," Harry said firmly, "And it's not safe either. It's comforting and supportive." He thought for a moment, "And when vanilla does dress up with chocolate or fruit-"

"-Whoa, look out!" Hermione laughed, "Vanilla isn't flashy like chocolate."

"Vanilla doesn't have to be. Vanilla shouldn't want to be like chocolate. Chocolate needs to be loved constantly. Vanilla…" he searched for something profound to say, "Vanilla is just better."

Hermione raised the remaining bit of her ice cream cone, "To vanilla."

Harry laughed and tapped her cone with his, "Cheers."

Hermione smiled and checked her watch. She frowned and her shoulders slumped forward.

"How much time do you have?"

"Half an hour," she answered sadly. She sighed, "I wish I didn't have to go."

Harry wrapped his arm around her, "Me too. Can I walk you back?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I don't see any harm in that." She rested her head on his shoulder, "But just to the gate," she added.

Harry laughed and pulled her even closer, "Just to the-"

Hermione was falling. She began falling backwards, her feet flying out from under her. Harry caught her just in time.

"What happened?" He asked inches away from her face.

"I guess I twisted my ankle." Harry slowly brought her back up to a standing position. He knelt down, "Which one?"

"My right one." She gestured to the boots, "I told Ginny that I probably shouldn't wear them."

Harry stood up, "Can you walk?"

Hermione took a step forward. Pain shot through her body, but she tried her best to hide it, "Yes," she whispered.

Harry laughed, "You're going to have to try harder than that. You're in pain, it's written all over your face."

She took another step forward, "No it's not," she answered stubbornly, "Look, I'm walking just fine."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sure you are," he scooped Hermione into his arms, caring her princess style, "you're walking just fine."

Surprise covered her face, "Harry! Put me down."

Harry kept walking, "No can do Mione, Aurors are taught to always put the citizens first." He grinned down at her, "You're a needy citizen and I'm an auror in training that's not going to let you mess up your ankle even more by walking on it." He looked at the path in front of him, "Any questions Hermione?"

"You won't be able to get past the gate."

Harry laughed, "Good thing I know a shortcut." He opened the door to Honeydukes. The pair received many odd looks. Harry simply smiled and said good evening to everyone he passed. Hermione laughed and rested her forehead on his shoulder, "That was embarrassing."

"You might want to hold on tight, we're going downstairs." Hermione latched her arms around his neck. Harry instantly was filled with the smell of vanilla and…ink.

"Just like your letter," he said aloud.

Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows, "What?"

Harry blushed, "Nothing." He continued walking through the narrow passage, "Did you have a good day Hermione?"

She smiled up at him, "I got to see my best friend," she paused, "I had a great day."

Harry grinned and nodded his head, "That's just what I wanted to hear."

"And you?" She asked.

"I loved spending time with you." He paused, "I just still feel so badly about earlier." He shook his head, "Ginny's changed."

Hermione studied him carefully, "She has?"

"All she wants to do is," he blushed, "well you know-"

Hermione sported a blush of her own, "Physical stuff."

"Yeah, and I mean that's important…but I don't think we talked a total of ten minutes."

Hermione gave him a look, "Well no need to ask what you two were doing-"

"-No I mean we," he paused, "Yes, we kissed for a bit…but that was it."

"Harry, you have got to be the first guy to complain about spending two hours kissing his girlfriend."

Harry laughed, "I know, there has to be something wrong with me." He shifted Hermione so that he could tap the one eyed witch's hump, "_Dissendium," _he waited for the statue to shift and he stepped through the hole. "You're going to have to direct me from here."

"I'm just straight ahead actually." She pointed to the portrait of the young child, "It's right down this hallway."

"Oh," Harry said disappointingly, "I was hoping you'd say that it was farther away."

She leaned up and pulled him into a hug, "I don't want you to go either."

Harry laughed, "How do you know that's what I was thinking about? Maybe I was thinking about experience I was getting from helping you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You miss me Potter. Just admit it."

He shrugged, "Maybe a little."

She playfully swatted at his arm, "Liar." They reached the portrait of the young child.

"_House Cup" _she said firmly. The portrait swung open allowing the two inside. Harry looked around, "Nice common room." He walked over to a door, "Is this one yours?" She nodded. He gestured to the doorknob, "May I?" She nodded again and he opened the door. He smiled as he entered the room. This room looked like Hermione. It was organized and neat…but cozy. He looked at her bed, "Your bed is huge!" He frowned, "We never got a bed this large."

She shrugged, "Now I bet you wish you were Head Boy. I get to sleep in my own room in my large bed…while you sleep on a cot with thirty other men."

"Ouch, low blow Granger." He plastered a fake hurt expression on his face, "so low that I have no remorse doing-" He dropped her onto her bed, "This."

Hermione laughed, "Why did I have a feeling you were going to do that?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess you just know me."

"I guess," she agreed. She pulled herself into a sitting position, "That's bound to happen after you've known someone for eight years."

He grinned, "Has it really been that long?" He nodded his head, "That's the longest friendship I've ever had."

"Me too," she admitted. She fiddled with her sleeve, "When will I be able to see you again?"

Harry sighed, "Not for a while. I'm trying to save all of my days off for your winter break."

Hermione avoided his glance, "That's a really long time."

Harry gave her a small smile, "I know," he gestured towards her bag, "But I have something for you."

Hermione gave him a confused look and shook her head, "Harry, you shouldn't have got me anything! I got to see you, trust me that's enough."

He rolled his eyes, expecting an answer like that, "Trust me," he repeated, "It's not." He reached toward her bag, "If you won't look in your bag, I will."

She laughed and delicately felt around in her bag. Her hands roamed until they felt an unfamiliar leather bound book. She slowly pulled it out of the bag and studied the book, "A diary? Did you finally get tired of being my personal diary?"

Harry laughed, "No." He tapped the leather bound book, "This will help. George's been helping me with this for a few weeks now." He shrugged, "It's still in testing mode, but it should work."

Hermione studied the book, "This isn't a prank, right? It's not going to make the words I write in here appear on my face is it?"

Harry laughed, "You should tell that one to George, I'm sure he could turn it into his newest best seller. No, this isn't a prank. Just give me an hour and I'll show you how it works."

"Ok," Hermione said hesitantly, "Why don't you just tell me how it works now?"

He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, "That will take all of the fun out of it. Just give me an hour." He looked into her deep brown eyes, "I have to go now."

Hermione nodded sadly, "I know."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "One hour," he whispered against her skin.

She watched him walk towards her door, "Goodbye Harry."

He stopped when he reached the door. He gave her one final smile, "Not goodbye, remember?"

She smiled at him, "Talk to you later Harry."

* * *

Hermione stared at the open leather bound book. For the past hour she had flipped through all of the pages, searching for something, anything.

"_Aparecium," _she whispered pointing her wand to the leather bound book. It shook for a moment before returning to its stationary state. She flipped through the book one last time before giving up. She return to the first blank page, only this time it wasn't blank. Hermione touched the letter that appeared on the page, smearing it. She examined her hands for an ink stain, but she found none. She looked down at the page once more and found two sentences:

_Hello Mione. I promised I'd find a way for us to talk every day. _


	5. The Chapter Where Her Heart Wins A Round

Hermione looked around her surroundings and smiled at the familiarity. She stood in the middle of the Forest of Dean surrounded by the colorful fall trees. She waded through piles of freshly fallen leaves towards a figure on a hill. She couldn't quite make out the figure, but she knew she had to go to it. With each step she took the pile of leaves got higher and higher. Despite the leaves that were coming up to her nose, she kept walking. Suddenly, the leaves changed to quicksand. Hermione shot her hand up and tilted her head; gasping her final breath of fresh air, giving in to the inevitable death.

She felt herself being pulled out of the quicksand by a strong hand. She beamed at her rescuer, "I knew you'd come!"

Harry smiled at her, "I have something to show you." He grabbed her hand and the two ran until the saw a familiar tent. He leaned close to her and insisted that they remain silent. Hermione hid behind a tree and looked over at the pair by the tent, realizing that it was her and Harry. Hermione listened closely to their conversation.

"_Why don't we just stay here? Grow old…"_

Hermione turned to Harry, "Did you hear that?" Harry nodded. "Well?" She asked tentatively, "What do you think?"

Harry wrinkled his eyebrows, "Miss Granger, are you quite all right?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused, "Miss Granger?" The ground started shaking and she looked at Harry worriedly. His confused expression never changed, "Miss Granger…"

Hermione opened her eyes and jumped slightly at the sight of her charms professor.

Professor Flitwick studied the student in front of him. He was quite accustomed to students falling asleep in his class…but Hermione Granger was not his average student. In fact, Hermione Granger and the term "average" would never be in the same sentence unless there was a "highly above" before it. "Miss Granger, are you feeling all right?"

Hermione sat up slowly and blinked her eyes, "I-"

"-Miss Granger," he whispered, "I understand the stresses you are under this year. If you need to leave class early this one time I understand."

Hermione was stunned. She had never fallen asleep in a class before. She looked around at her classmates, who were all summoning feathers from across the classroom. She looked back to her worried professor and shook her head, "I'm so sorry professor," she paused, "I'm fine, I just need to get a better night's sleep."

Flitwick accepted this answer, "Page two hundred and seven."

Hermione nodded and quickly flipped to the page. She looked over at Ginny, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Ginny shrugged, "It looked like you needed sleep."

Hermione glanced at the page, instantly remembering the motion for the spell. She flicked her wand sharply, concentrating on the feather across the room. The feather instantly appeared in front of her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised that you can sleep through class and still master the spell." She did the same motion without any of the results, "I'm too distracted to learn."

Hermione successfully gathered a third feather, "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny sighed and began playing with one of Hermione's feathers, "Our quidditch team is not doing well."

"I'm sure you're in better shape than you think," Hermione assured her.

Ginny frowned and shook her head, "I promise you we're not." She began braiding her hair angrily, "The only shot we have at beating Slytherin is if I am the seeker." She took a deep breath, "Our new seeker is rubbish."

A small pile of feathers sat in front of Hermione, "Is that all Ginny?"

"No but-"

"-Students, once you have successful retrieved a feather you may leave."

Ginny began packing up her bag. "Ginny, you haven't-"

Ginny twisted a feather between her fingers, "I retrieved one of yours." She returned to packing, "Just this once, don't play the Head Girl role…play the best friend one."

Hermione hesitated for a moment before deciding she was not one to talk, after all, she had just fallen asleep in class. "Let's go to the common room and talk."

Ginny beamed and led Hermione out of the classroom. The two walked in silence to the Head common room. Hermione whispered the password and they entered the room. Ginny left her books on the table before collapsing into the couch. She sighed, "Hermione, have you thought about the future?"

Hermione placed her books delicately beside Ginny's, "What about it?"

"Everything…you know, who you want to marry, how old you want to be when you get married…" she looked expectantly at Hermione.

Hermione sat down on the opposite end of the couch, "Honestly?" She thought for a moment, "Not really."

Ginny's face fell, "Not at all?"

"Well, no I mean, I guess every girl's thought about that a little bit." Hermione fiddled with her sleeve, "I suppose I want to get a job that I'm passionate about…perhaps I'll work for House Elf liberat-" A pillow smacked her in the face. Hermione clutched the pillow to her, preparing for retaliation, "What was that for?"

"I meant had you thought about the important things…like marriage." Ginny clarified. "I mean, you're dating my brother so I assume you've thought about this a little."

A small knot formed in her stomach, "Have you thought about marrying Harry?" she countered.

Ginny sighed sadly, "All the time." Tears filled her eyes, "Hermione, when we were spending time together in Hogsmede he told me that he isn't ready for marriage." She looked over to Hermione, "After everything, all the waiting…" she shook her head, "He doesn't want to get married." She sniffed, "Yet."

Hermione opened her mouth to comment but Ginny continued, "Imagine how heart broken you'd feel if Ron said he wasn't ready to marry you." She rolled her eyes, "Not that you could ever imagine that, you too are practically engaged-"

"-What?" Hermione was stunned. She shook her head, "Ginny we are certainly not engaged."

Ginny studied Hermione closely, "If I told you something, would you promise to act surprised later?" She didn't wait for a response. She leaned close to Hermione, "Ron is going to propose to you over Christmas Break." A large grin spilled across her face, "Hermione we're going to be sisters!" She pulled Hermione into a tight hug. She sighed, "You and Ron are going to be so happy together."

* * *

_Harry, we cannot stay up like we did last night… I fell asleep in Charms today. Professor Flitwick was very understanding and kind, but I was mortified. I've never done that before, and I promise you I will never do it again... _

_Harry, do you ever think about the future? I know I should be thinking about it…but honestly…I just cannot picture one. I know it will happen, but isn't it better to just let life happen? Do what feels right? Or should things be well planned out? If I plan everything out, aren't I more likely to be happy…or maybe I'm more likely to be disappointed? _

_Harry, I must confide in you. Ginny told me that Ron plans on proposing over the Christmas holidays. After she told me she hugged me so tightly and told me how excited she was that we were going to be sisters. _

_I don't think I spoke a word to her Harry. I've sat for hours and tried to imagine a life where I'm Mrs. Ronald Weasley…and I cannot see one. When I close my eyes to see it…all there is is darkness._

_I'm angry with myself. I should be over the moon hearing that Ron sees a future together…but instead I'm simply frustrated. I should have been thinking about our future. I should have assumed that one day we would get married. I shouldn't want to cry. _

_Why is this bothering me so much Harry? I must be over thinking things. Perhaps I'm just tired. _

_I think I should turn in early tonight Harry. Can we talk tomorrow, at ten? Maybe after a good night's rest you be able to convince me that everything is just as it should be._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The words sat in the middle of his journal. For nearly two weeks the two had agreed to write back and forth every evening, and tonight seemed to be the first time they wouldn't be. He reread the journal entry. He let out the breath that he had unknowingly held. Yes, Ron had told him that he was planning on proposing…but he had assumed Ron had meant years down the road.

He was slightly stunned. He twirled his quill in his hand and stared blankly at the page. He had no idea how to respond.

_Hermione, _

_I'm not quite sure what to say except…I understand. Perhaps rest will do both of us a world of good. Sleep well; we'll talk about this tomorrow at ten. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

He laid down on his bed. He had never allowed himself to sit and think about having a future. Before, he blamed the war…but now he was out of excuses. That's not exactly true…being an auror was plenty dangerous, and had the potential to put his future in jeopardy…but he thought about all of the aurors with families. They knew the risks, and yet they allowed themselves to have a future. He thought of his own parents. Even though the first war was going on, and Voldemort was determined to get them to join him…they still decided it was worth it to have a family.

Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to think of the future. He imagined an expensive flat in London filled with futuristic looking furniture. He pictured himself going to formal balls with his wife, Ginny. He imagined spending nights alone in the large flat while she traveled with her professional quidditch team. In his head was the lonely lifestyle of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived…

He opened his eyes and counted the ceiling panels above him for a distraction. After counting two hundred and seventy-six panels he stopped. His imagined future was awful. He frowned to himself…maybe the future was so bad because he hadn't tried before. He closed his eyes, giving it another shot.

He pictured a modest home on the outskirts of a small town. He imagined an overwhelming since of warmth and comfort. A small smile appeared, this was already worlds better than what he had originally imagined.

* * *

Harry's feet landed firmly in the fireplace. He made his way through the cozy library, filled to the brim with books, into a living room. A small boy with dark brown, borderline black, hair beamed up at him. He dropped the crayon he was coloring with and ran towards him. "Daddy! You're home!"

Harry grinned and picked up the boy, giving him a hug, "Did you have a good day?"

The boy nodded excitedly, "I can spell my name! Let me show you Daddy." The young boy took a deep breath, "S-I-R-I-U-S."

Harry nodded, a grin never leaving his face, "Well done Sirius!" He placed a kiss in the boy's hair before ruffling it playfully, "Did Mummy help you with that?"

"Yes!" Sirius wriggled in Harry's arms and Harry let him down. Sirius took off down a hallway covered with family pictures. Harry followed the boy into a small nursery. Harry looked around at the soft pink walls and white furniture. He noticed a woman bent over a crib in the middle of the room.

"Mummy, mummy I showed daddy! I showed him-"

The woman knelt down beside her son and gently shushed him, "Whisper love, I just got your little sister to sleep." She kissed her son's forehead, "Was daddy proud of our little speller?"

Sirius looked at Harry in the doorway, checking to see if he was proud. Harry nodded and Sirius let out an excited gasp. He looked back at his Mum and nodded exaggeratedly. She smiled at her son and ushered him out of the nursery, silently shutting the door behind her. She looked up at Harry, "You're home early."

"I missed the family too much," He answered taking his wife in his arms.

Sirius made a disapproving sound of disgust, "Don't kiss." The parents exchanged guilty smiles. Harry lowered his hand, covering his son's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed his wife sweetly on the lips. Sirius quickly removed his dad's hand, "I know you kissed Mummy," he said accusingly. He crossed his arms, "Kissing is gross."

Harry laughed and bent down to his son's level, "Just you wait son." He rested his hands on the boy's small shoulders, "One day, you'll fall in love with your best friend, just like I did." He looked over to his wife, "Right Hermione?"

Harry's eyes shot open. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked around at his sleeping roommates, realizing he must have fallen asleep too. The last thing he had remembered thinking about before he fell asleep was the future. He ran his hand through his hair before rubbing his neck nervously.

That was some dream. If he was completely honest, one of the best dreams he had ever had…

He instantly shook the thought out of his head. Sure, it was a nice dream, but that was all it was. He thought everything out logically…there was a simple explanation why he had that dream. He was thinking of the future and of course Hermione was his dream wife, he had just read her journal entry, so it made sense that his dream would accidentally assume that she belonged in that position. He convinced himself that it was all a silly accident. He laid back down; he thought back to the dream and couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and hoped, that just for this one night, he could have his accidental dream once more.

* * *

Hermione walked in silence beside Draco; the two were finishing their nightly rounds. Hermione typically took the quiet time to reflect on what she had learned in her lessons earlier that day…but tonight her mind was too distracted.

She heard a noise from behind a statue…a high-pitched giggle. She looked over to Draco, checking to see if he had heard it too. He gave her a quick nod and the two made their way to the statue. They found two sixth years locked in a passionate embrace. Draco cleared his throat loudly, making their presence known. The sixth years flew apart. The both started spewing insane stories explaining why they were out past curfew.

"You see, I was just coming back from the library when Roger said he needed help with a-" the girl's face fell. The two Heads were clearly not buying any of it.

"-Don't punish her," Roger said stepping forward, blocking the girl slightly, "It's not Kathleen's fault." She began to protest and he turned giving her a sharp look. He turned back to the two heads, "It's all my fault."

Draco laughed, "Sure it is." He looked over at Hermione, "Well Granger?"

Hermione studied the two and couldn't help but feel jealous. The two had something Hermione was sorely lacking…a passionate relationship. Her already vocal mind screamed twenty different thoughts.

"Hermione?" Draco asked a little louder.

That snapped her back to the present. She looked down at their joined hands, "Just go back to your houses."

The two exchanged surprised glances before doing just as she had suggested. Draco had a surprised look of his own, "No warnings, no point reductions, and no detentions." He studied her face, "What happened to the punishment?"

She hung her head slightly, "I'm sorry Draco, I should have talked to you before I let them off the hook."

He shrugged, "Doesn't bother me one way or the other," he said indifferently. "It's just not your usual reaction."

Hermione crossed her arms and continued walking. "Have you thought about the future Draco?"

The question caught him off guard, "Hoping you're part of it Granger?" He managed to retort quickly.

She rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

The two walked in silence once more. Draco looked over at Hermione and frowned. Despite how annoying he still found her, he couldn't help but notice something was wrong. He secretly gritted his teeth, "Yes," he mumbled. He looked over for her reaction and found nothing.

"I want to become an auror," he answered honestly, "I had wanted to be one when I was a kid," he cleared his throat, "but my father suggested I go another way."

Hermione looked at him cautiously, "That's it?"

He shrugged, "I guess I'd like to do the family thing. You know, the works. A wife, maybe a son or two-" Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just don't know what I'd do with a little girl," he added quickly, "I'm sorry if that angered you-"

Hermione stopped walking, "What?"

Confusion covered Draco's face, "You got huffy when I said I wanted sons."

Hermione's face softened and she shook her head, "No it's not that," she studied him carefully, "You've thought about the future."

Draco shrugged, "Isn't that normal?"

A frown covered her face, "Apparently."

* * *

Hermione's journal rested in front of her on her bed. She laid on her stomach, waiting for Harry to begin writing.

**Hello Hermione**

Hermione smiled and looked over at the clock beside her bed.

_Right on time, Mr. Potter. Did sleeping help you as much as you had hoped? _

**Funny, I should be asking you the same thing. I haven't thought much about the future either. I think I'm still surprised that I lived through the war. After I read your journal entry I started thinking about what my future might be…and it led to an interesting dream.**

_Oh really, anything you'd like to share Harry? _

**I'll tell you in a little bit. Hermione, can I ask you something? **

_Of course Harry, what is it? _

**Are scared about Ron proposing? **

Hermione thought for a moment.

_Yes. _

**Do you love Ron?**

The words burned into her eyes.

_Yes._

**Hermione, are you in love with Ron? **

She inhaled sharply. She had been asking herself the very same question lately. She should be in love with Ron. Her brain reminded her that they simply made sense together…but something inside of her ached. She looked down at the journal.

_I'm not sure, Harry. I should be…and I want to be, but I don't think I am. _

She stared in disbelief at what she had just written. Secretly feeling it was one thing…seeing it in ink was another. She shook her head, and began writing once more.

_Tonight there were two sixth years snogging behind a statue. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was jealous. I was jealous that they had so much passion in their relationship that they snuck out after curfew just to see one another…I was jealous that he was willing to take all of the punishment so she wouldn't be affected. I know it's childish…but Harry, I'm not sure I could ever care for Ron the same way those two sixth years cared for one another._

Tears fell onto the open journal. The ache won, and her brain silenced momentarily.

**Please don't cry Mione, you cannot help the way you feel. There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling.**

_Nothing wrong Harry? Ron loves me, if he wants to marry me he has to love me…and I did nothing but encourage him-_

**You didn't know. How can he get mad about something you just realized yourself? Hermione, you can't continue with a relationship just because it makes logical sense. If you don't feel anything it's not fair to you or Ron if you continue pretending like you do. **

Hermione could almost hear Harry's reassuring voice in her ear. She sighed softly.

_Do tears transfer the same way that the ink does?_

**I don't believe so?**

_How did you know I was crying? _

Hermione never took her eyes off of the journal. How did he know?

**I know you Hermione. You are unbelievably kind, and you put Ron and I before everything else. I know that you think everything through logically, but you're also stubbornly determined and passionate...with two fighting forces, you won't make hard decisions easily. Mione, I know you're scared of hurting Ron; I know you wished you didn't feel this way. Ron may be hurt at first, but perhaps this will be good for both of you. It's better he learn about this now…and not at five years after you're married. **

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth; he was right…about everything.

_Why do you always know just what to say?_

**I've been asking you the same question for years. Are you all right?**

Hermione thought for a moment. She felt miserable…and yet…

_I think I'll be all right, but I'd rather not talk about it anymore. Why don't you tell me about your dream?_

**All right, but I need to warn you…it's, well it's…never mind. Just, promise not to say anything until I finish?**

Hermione tilted her head slightly, wondering what he could have dreamed about. Her heart fell, he probably had another nightmare about the war.

**Well. It started off with me flooing into a home. My home. I walked into a living room and this little boy who looked just like me called me Daddy. I hugged him and he spelled his name for me. His name was Sirius. I asked him if his Mum had taught him that today and he led me to a nursery. His Mum was tucking in his baby sister. I stood in the doorway and watched them. They walked out of the nursery and I kissed her. Sirius thought it was gross and I told him that one day he would understand. **

_Harry, that sounds like a beautiful dream! I don't understand what's so interesting about it? _

**It was a good dream. A great dream actually. Hermione, his Mum was you. **

Her eyes widened. She was definitely not expecting this twist in the dream. She had naturally assumed it was Ginny.

**I was imagining my future after I had just read your journal entry and my brain just got jumbled. Please don't be mad. **

_Why would I be mad Harry? You had a dream that we had a family together…but it was simply that, a dream. You weren't seeing a vision of the future, you were simply having a very nice dream. I'm glad you had such a good dream; did it make you want a family?_

**I think it did. I was thinking about it during training; I think I want that. Ginny had asked me about our future and I told her that I wasn't ready for marriage…but if marriage is anything like that dream…maybe I am ready. **

* * *

Hermione pulled the covers close to her and closed her eyes. If Harry had been able to think about the future…maybe it was time she tried it herself. She let her thoughts wonder where ever they pleased…but they always landed back on one thing, well person actually.

Hermione eventually drifted into a peaceful sleep, interrupted only by a pleasant dream about a little girl with curly brown hair and bright green eyes, and her father.


	6. The Chapter Where Harry Potter Returns

It had been two long months, but the Aurors in training were finally brought into actual auror cases. The group of thirty was split into groups of six and sat in a lecture hall, waiting for more information. Their captain stood in front of the stage and scanned the trainees sitting in front of him. His usually stern face was somewhat softened.

Ron leaned over to Harry, "This can't be good. He never looks…" Harry nodded and turned his attention to the captain. He had a strong, angry, grip on the podium in front of him. His typically alert eyes were sprinkled with sadness.

"In this job," The captain began, "You see the worst in people." He cleared his throat, "You watch those you care about…" he shook his head, "There has been an attack at Hogwarts." Silence hung in the air. Harry of all people should have been the most accepting of this news, and yet he was stunned.

"Three muggleborn…"

For Harry, the room went silent. He watched the captain's lips move…and there was silence. Hermione's laughter filled the room…

"What do you mean you cannot bloody tell us who was attacked? Some of us have family there!" Ron was on his feet at this point, "My girlfriend is a muggleborn! If anyone at that school would have a target on their backs, it would be her!"

The captain continued as if he had not heard this, "All plans for shadowing your aurors have been canceled for the moment-"

"-Why can't you answer my question?"

"-The shadowing will continue as soon as the incident at Hogwarts gets under control-"

A loud crash drew everyone's attention to Ron. Ron breathed heavily and looked down at the chair he had just thrown into the wall, "I need answers!"

His eyes narrowed, "Weasley and Potter, please see me at the podium, the rest of you are dismissed."

The hall began to empty. Ron marched up to the captain, Harry followed closely behind him. "Captain, you cannot give us this information-"

The Captain raised a hand, silencing Ron, "One moment Weasley." He gestured for the two to sit. Ron glared at the Captain, "I'm fine standing."

"Very well." The captain looked at the two young men standing before him, noticing their very different reactions. While Ron was upset and making everyone aware of it, Harry was silent. Serious. The captain looked at him closely, noticing the worry in his eyes. "Potter, I have spoken with Hogwart's Headmistress. This attack was caused by a student. The Headmistress wants Hogwarts to have an extra set of eyes patrolling at night; however, she feels that bringing an experienced Auror would grant satisfaction to the attacker. She wants someone with an Auror's training that can blend in to a school setting," the captain paused, "We have done this with trainees in the past and we have had excellent results-"

"-Sir," Ron interrupted standing a little bit straighter, "I will go and protect Hogwarts. It would be an-"

The Captain shook his head, "I'm not sure you're ready Ronald," he answered softly.

Ron stared in disbelief, "Sir, I can do all of the physical training," he shook his head angrily, "I know the school and the people in it, and sir, my girlfriend-"

"-Mr. Weasley, I believe that your romantic feelings may interfere with this mission." He looked at the young man, "It is clear that you care very much for her…but your quick temper will get you into trouble."

"Of course I'm bloody angry!" He raised his hands in the air, "You tell me this, and now there's nothing I can do." He laughed, "Why did you even call me down then?"

"Mr. Weasley, the rest of the trainees will be studying this case here," he paused for a moment, "I am offering you a week at home," the captain's strictness started to return, "During which time I want you to teach yourself how to calm yourself. Otherwise, you will not be allowed to return to training." He gestured to the chair, "You will deal with many more incidents like this if you continue in this career. I can assure you stunts like that will not be tolerated." He shook his head, "Your temper could put yourself and your team members in danger." He held Ron's angry gaze, and then matched it, "You are dismissed Mr. Weasley. Next Sunday I will monitor your progress."

Harry watched Ron leave the hall seconds later.

The captain turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, even though you've only been here-"

A door angrily slammed shut.

The captain sighed, "I've been impressed by you Potter." He shrugged, "Not that I'm all that surprised, but none the less." He looked at Harry, "Potter, Headmistress McGonagall asked for you personally." He paused, "I understand that you are quite close with a Miss Granger-"

"-Sir," Harry interrupted, "You really can't say anything?"

"Family only," he paused, "For now." Harry nodded, his concern growing more and more.

"Potter, if you should decide to accept this, you will not graduate from training with the rest of your class. That being said, this is an honor to be chosen," he looked at Harry closely, "You know how to handle you emotions."

"I learned the hard way sir," he answered honestly.

The captain nodded, "Unfortunate way to learn, but effective. In this career you must keep them in check…it is the only way to protect those important to us." He frowned, "I must say it is something I learned the hard way as well." He shook his head slightly, "Potter," he said seriously, "Are you interested?"

* * *

Madam pomfrey held a potion in her hands, "Three times a day dear." She handed the bushy haired witch the potion, "You really should stay over one more night."

Hermione accepted the potion, "Thank you, but I really need to…" she paused looking at the two beds beside her. The healer nodded softly, "I understand." The healer gathered one last potion, "Take this one just before you head to bed."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Miss Granger, if you feel any pain at all I need you to return immediately." The elderly witch said seriously.

Hermione gave her a small smile, "I promise." Hermione walked out of the Hospital wing with a slight limp. With every step her mind replayed the events from the previous evening. Fear built up inside her, but no one would be able to guess that from the serious expression on her face. She reached the eagle and waved her arms, causing the eagle to expose a staircase. She took each step slowly, pushing through the shooting pain in her leg. She knocked softly on McGonagall's door before pushing it open.

McGonagall sat at her desk with two steaming cups in front of her. She gestured to the chair in front of her, "I had a feeling you would stop by."

Hermione tried to hide the relief she felt when she sat down. She took a quick breath, "Headmistress, the student that attacked was under-"

"-Imperious," McGonagall finished for her, "Yes Miss Granger." McGonagall studied her favorite student, "Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"

Hermione looked down at her leg, "I'm a little sore."

"Hermione," McGonagall said gently, "What you witnessed was horrend-"

"-I'm fine," Hermione assured her, "I'm use to it."

McGonagall frowned…no one, let alone a student, should have to witness the awful things Hermione had seen. "Miss Granger I spoke with the prefects, every round shall be done in a group of four." McGonagall offered Hermione a cup, "Tea?"

Hermione gave her a small smile and accepted it. She took a sip, "Thank you."

McGonagall took a sip of her own before putting it aside, "Miss Granger, I have asked the aurors to send extra protection to the school."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, "Is it that serious Headmistress?"

"You should know better than anyone that it is," McGonagall answered sadly. "Miss Granger, I'm afraid I have placed you in a dangerous position. We believe that the muggleborns are being targeted once more." She shook her head, "You played a rather substantial part in the war and you're Head Girl." She took a sharp breath, "Miss Granger I need to make sure you are safe."

"Headmistress I'm fine, I very capable." Hermione assured her.

"I have no doubt Miss Granger, but your safety is not the only one I am concerned about. Miss Granger as Head Girl you not only need to look out for the other students, but you need remain safe so you can put on a brave face for the younger students." McGonagall paused, "Particularly the muggleborns." McGonagall took another sip of her tea, "If we do not give the attacker the satisfaction of our fear, they might become discouraged."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I promise to set a good example for the other students Headmistress."

McGonagall gave her a small smile, "I know you will, but to ensure it I have asked an auror to protect you."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Hermione, you have been placed in a very dangerous-"

Hermione shook her head, "Headmistress, I was just caught off guard, I'm more aware now. I can take care of myself! I do not need someone following me around." Hermione thought for a moment, "What about Draco? We already share a common room, we see each other all the time." She crossed her arms, "He may have done some awful things in the past but I promise you he wouldn't just stand there and let me be attacked."

"I agree Miss Granger, but I have entrusted Mr. Malfoy with the responsibility of patrolling every night."

"I should be doing that as well. The best thing I can do is go back out there even after I was att-" Hermione froze. Pictures of the dead first year flashed in her mind.

"You will continue doing rounds Hermione," McGonagall said softly, "You will just do them with an auror."

Hermione wanted to argue. Yes, everything McGonagall had said made sense…but Hermione was not a child…she hadn't been for nearly eight years. She sighed, "Yes ma'am."

The door to the office swung open. McGonagall smiled and gestured for the person to come in. She looked back to Hermione, "Miss Granger I understand how capable you are." There was a small twinkle in her eyes, "But I've observed that you have always done better as a pair." She looked over to the other person, "You both have."

"It's true," the person agreed, "Mione and I make quite a team."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She looked up to McGonagall, who couldn't help but smile. Hermione felt a smile of her own growing, "Harry?" She turned slightly in her chair. Brown eyes met green eyes. She felt her eyes filling with tears. She sprung up from her chair, disregarding her pain. She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad to see you," she whispered, tears falling freely.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, "Everything will be all right," He sighed breathing in her scent of warm vanilla and dried blood, "No one will ever go near you again."

McGonagall watched her two favorite students hold one another. She had seen many couples during her time at Hogwarts, but none of them cared for one another the way that these two friends did…well save one couple. McGonagall smiled sadly, perhaps it was in Harry's genes. McGonagall cleared her throat and the two split apart embarrassedly.

"Tomorrow, an additional room will be added to the Head's rooms." McGonagall informed them, "For tonight, Mr. Potter you may either sleep on the couch in the Head's Common Room or I can offer you a bed in the Gryffindor Tower."

Harry snuck a look at Hermione; "I think I'll stay on the couch for tonight."

McGonagall nodded, "I assumed as much." She looked to Hermione, "Miss Granger, tomorrow I do not want you to attend lessons-"

"-But Headmistress-"

McGonagall raised her hand, "Just for tomorrow," she assured her, "The three of us, and Mr. Malfoy, have things to discuss." She paused, "I need you to tell us what happened."

Her face went pale. She tried to respond but she couldn't find the words. Tears of frustration filled her eyes. "Yes ma'am," she choked out. Hermione felt someone grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. The simple gesture was enough for her to hold back her tears.

"Tomorrow," McGonagall said again, "Whenever you're ready." She smiled softly at the pair's joined hands, "Perhaps it's time for you two to get some sleep."

* * *

Hermione fluffed two pillows and placed them behind her. She shifted into a somewhat bearable potion and closed her eyes.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Sleeping Harry," she said with her eyes remaining shut, "It's late."

Harry stepped closer to her, "Hermione, that's not where we agreed-"

She shushed him gently, "Harry the couch is plenty comfortable." She opened her eyes slightly. She smiled at him, "Don't I look comfortable?"

"If it's so comfortable why can't I sleep there?" He argued.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes once more, "Because you haven't slept in a proper bed for months," she paused, "And for a whole year before the war ended. You need a good night's sleep."

Harry sat down on the coffee table and looked at his best friend. Her face was covered with cuts, one particularly deep one was wrapped in a bandage. He could only imagine what bruises lied in the areas he couldn't see, "Hermione you're hurt."

He received no response. He listened as her breath slowed slightly, and her chest rose and fell evenly. Harry smiled down at her, despite all of her cuts, she still slept with a smile on her face. He cradled her as gently as he could…

Hermione woke up in her bed. She blinked rapidly before realization hit her. She looked over at the clock and sighed angrily. Harry Potter was not going to win this. She walked out of her bedroom and into the common room. She found Harry sitting up on the couch looking down at his journal. "Harry Potter I cannot believe-"

"-Why are you awake? Did you take the potions that Madam Pomfrey wanted you to take? Are you feeling all right?"

Hermione noticed the concern in her friend's eyes and she softened, "Yes Harry," she assured him, "I'm fine, I just woke up." She crossed her arms, "Harry we agreed."

Harry grinned and leaned back on the couch, "No I don't think we did." He yawned, "I remember someone telling me that the couch was very comfortable." He laid down, "I had to find out for myself."

Hermione shook her head determinedly, "Harry James Potter-"

"-Hermione Jean Granger," he answered in the same tone. He couldn't help but smile, "You've really perfected your glare."

Hermione smiled slightly before returning to her glare, "I've been practicing."

"Those poor students who are out past curfew," he shook his head, "They don't stand a chance." He wiggled deeper into the couch, "You're right, this is very nice."

Hermione frowned, "Harry please," she sighed, "We should be getting some sleep."

He closed his eyes, "I am Hermione."

"Harry," she answered in a threatening tone, "Don't make me do this."

Harry turned his head, "Mione, I'm just trying to be nice, you wouldn't do anything to me just because I'm being nice-"

"-will the lot of you shut-"

"-_Pretificus Totalus!-"_

Draco watched in amusement as Harry froze in place. He walked out of his doorway and over to the man on the couch, "I cannot tell you how many times I wanted to do that." He looked over to Hermione, "Well done Granger."

She shot him a sharp look and went to one end of the couch, "You grab his feet, I'll grab his head-"

"Why should I help you carry him?"

"Because the sooner he is in my room the sooner everyone can go to bed."

A grin spread across Draco's face, "So you're doing this just to get Harry in your bed?"

"Yes," Hermione stated simply. Her cheeks flushed red and she shook her head, "Not like that, I just need him to sleep in my bed," she sighed and grabbed Harry's head, "Never mind Malfoy."

She walked backwards carefully, making sure she held Harry's head securely in her hands. She felt his amused eyes on her the entire time. The blush in her cheeks grew even more and she shook her head slightly, trying to hide the growing smile on her lips. They placed him on her bed, Hermione more gently than Draco. Hermione pulled back the covers and tucked Harry in. She adjusted the pillows into a comfortable position. She sat beside him, "I'm going to remove the curse," she said softly; "Harry please stay in bed."

With everything he had in him he rocked his entire body back and forth, signaling his answer…no.

Hermione sighed, "Fine." She got up from the bed and walked to the doorway. "Good Night Harry," she whispered before shutting the door. She walked over to the couch and laid down. The moment her head hit the pillow she realized just how tired she was. A smile played on her lips, her pillow smelled like-

Hermione's bedroom door swung open. Harry casually walked out, "Week two of Auror training you learn how to counter _pretificus totalus,_" He smiled down at Hermione, "That was a very nice attempt Granger."

She frowned, "Will you show me it tomorrow?"

He nodded, "If you agree to sleep in your bed tonight. You must be exhausted," he said softly.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Please Harry, please let me sleep on the couch. The only thing you could imagine in your future was being an auror," she paused, "And now just because I wasn't alert enough, you career gets put on hold." Tears filled her eyes, "And those families. Harry I'm suppose to protect them, and I failed."

Harry kneeled beside her, "Don't talk like that Mione." He wiped away her tears with his thumb, "You did everything you could." He wrapped his arms around her, "Please don't cry Hermione." He felt her shake as her tears fell more steadily. He slid one of his arms under her legs. He gently lifted her from the couch and carried her into her bedroom.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, "Try and sleep Hermione." He sat down beside her, "I won't leave until you're asleep."

She looked up at him with sad brown eyes, "Thank you."

* * *

Lucille Avis had caught Hermione's attention at the sorting hat ceremony. Perhaps it was her surprisingly blonde hair, or maybe it was her height, she was nearly four inches shorter than everyone else being sorted…but Hermione believed it was the way she had confidently walked up to the sorting hat. She watched the young girl get sorted into Gryffindor, and cheered along with the rest of her house.

Hermione instantly felt protective over the young girl. Lucille was brilliant, and wasn't afraid to show it. Hermione knew all too well that intelligence does not earn friends at the tender age of eleven. On one particular evening Hermione decided to sit next to the young first year.

"Hello," she said kindly, "My name is Hermione."

The young girl looked star struck, "I know who you are," she answered simply. She pulled a familiar book out of her backpack, "You're in here."

Hermione smiled down at _Hogwarts, A History, _"I love this book." She ran her hands over the old pages, "I must have read this book one hundred times before coming to Hogwarts."

Lucille nodded, "Me too," she looked down at her untouched food, "Are you really muggleborn?"

Hermione was not expecting that question, "Yes."

Lucille took the information in, "My Mum says that means we're extra special." She looked up at Hermione, "I'm muggleborn too."

After that conversation Hermione spent at least one night a week sitting in the library doing homework with Lucille.

"The first years don't like me," Lucille said one night.

Hermione rested her quill in her ink, "They just don't know what to make of you." She smiled softly at the young girl, "That will change."

She shrugged, "It's not so bad now."

"Why is that Lucille?"

"Because I have one friend," she answered softly, "You."

Hermione couldn't contain her smile. She patted Lucille's hand, "I'm glad we're friends too."

Lucille grinned and went back to her textbook, "Good."

The two sat in silence, each one wrapped up in their own homework, which is why they hardly noticed the sixth year running towards them.

"Hermione," the sixth year panted, "Something's wrong with Kathleen. She asked me to come and find you."

Hermione nodded and quickly packed up her things, "Lucille go to Gryffindor tower."

"But maybe I can help," the young girl suggested.

Hermione smiled softly, "Everything is fine Lucille, I don't want you to be bored." Hermione looked over at the clock, "Besides, it's almost your curfew anyway."

Lucille sighed, "Fine."

Hermione followed Roger towards the Slytherin dungeons, "Roger what exactly is wrong with Kathleen?"

"She's moody," he answered, "But not girl moody…even if I were to do something nice for her she's still mood."

"Roger did you two get in a row?"

"No it's not like that! She doesn't seem to recognize me, and she always has a far away look in her eyes." He quickened his pace, "She has been mumbling things too."

"Maybe she's under the imperious curse?"

Hermione turned sharply, "Lucille! What are you doing here? I told you to go to Gryffindor tower."

Lucille hung her head, "I just want to make sure my friend is ok."

Hermione pulled the girl into a quick hug, "Everything will be fine, just please go back to Gryffindor tower." She saw the young girl nod and she continued with Roger in search of Kathleen. They found her leaning against a wall in the dungeons. Roger touched her shoulder, "Kathleen I brought her; Hermione can help."

Kathleen's grey eyes grew darker, a smile spilled onto her face, "Thank you." She leaned forward giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Hermione watched Roger slam into the dungeon wall before falling forward, blood dripping from the back of his head and his ears. Hermione raised her wand, "_Expelliarmus!" _

Kathleen laughed, "I'm not using a wand foolish girl." She raised her arm and Hermione flew towards the wall the same way that Roger had. She turned just in time to slam her leg into the wall, instead of her head. She landed painfully on the ground, "_Stupify!" _

Kathleen narrowly missed the spell, Kathleen raised her arms once more, sending Hermione backwards.

"Hermione!"

Kathleen looked over at the young first year, "We have an audience." She laughed, "Please, watch as I kill your fellow Mudblood." She waved her hand and a suit of armor came to life. It reached out and held Lucille in place. "Hermione, help!"

Kathleen laughed, "So sweet," she walked over to Hermione, "Listen to the innocent cry."

Hermione moved carefully, blood pouring above her eyes, tinting her vision with red, "Stop."

"I really had been expecting more from you Mudblood." She laughed, "Potter had to keep you around for some reason." She kicked Hermione hard in the ribs, "Clearly your intelligence wasn't the reason."

Kathleen walked away returning her attention to the crying first year, "Your hero can't save you silly child." She pinched the first year's cheek, "No one can be a hero when they steal magic."

"We're extra special!" Lucille countered sharply, "We're better than you."

Kathleen grinned and released the girl from the suit of armor, "What a brave little Gryffindor." She laughed, "A foolishly brave Gryffindor-" A piece of broken brick cut across her face. She turned to Hermione, who had nearly ten pieces of broken brick floating beside her.

Kathleen laughed, "Pieces of brick will not stop me silly-"

"_Expulso!" _

Hermione watched as the wall behind Kathleen exploded, sending debris everywhere. Kathleen lay on the floor, motionless. Hermione ran to Lucille's side, "Lucille!"

The young girl coughed, a trickle of blood coming from her mouth, "Hermione."

Hermione scooped the young girl in her arms and ran as quickly as she could. With every step she took her vision became fuzzy and her steps became unsteady, until she fell.

Hermione couldn't open her eyes. She wanted to, she tried to, but she couldn't.

"_They're both gone Minerva."_

"_And Miss Avis?"_

Hermione listened as closely as she could.

"_I'm afraid she's gone as well…"_

"_Hermione…"_

* * *

"Hermione, wake up," Harry shook his friend gently, "Mione wake up." He couldn't bare to hear her scream anymore, "Please wake up." He shook her a little harder, "You're having a nightmare please wake up."

Her eyes shot open. She stared up at the ceiling attempting to catch her breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Harry pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, "You were dreaming Mione," He pulled her closer and kissed her head, "I'm here."

* * *

Hermione slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night. She stirred slightly. Something was not right. Her pillow was not this firm…or comfortable for that matter. She shook the thought out of her head, temporarily not caring what her head was lying on…she froze…or what her arm was wrapped around.

She opened her eyes tentatively and gasped, she had fallen asleep with Harry. She tried to pull away but Harry's protective arms held her in place. Hermione smiled slightly, even in his sleep Harry was trying to comfort her. She gently returned her head to his chest and closed her eyes. She sighed; she could get use to this.

Her eyes shot open, no, she could not get use to this. Harry was her friend. Just her friend. Friends did not sleep like this. She tried to wiggle out of his arms, and he once again tightened his grip on her. "Harry," she whispered. She leaned a little closer to him, "Harry," she said a little louder.

He opened his eyes slowly. "Morning," he said drowsily, but with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled softly, "I'm fine Harry."

"No more nightmares?"

She shook her head, "I slept really well."

He nodded and closed his eyes, "Me too."

Hermione suppressed a laugh, "Harry, you're sort of," she stopped. His face was completely relaxed. She hadn't seen him look this at ease and…happy…since the tri-wizard tournament. She smiled down at him and brushed back his hair. Harry unconsciously leaned into her touch. She stopped instantly, "Harry, you're kind of holding onto me."

Harry's eyes opened once more. He blinked confused for a moment before his eyes grew wide. He instantly let her go. He blushed like a madman, "Sorry 'bout that Hermione." He shook his head, "I don't know why I did that."

Hermione blushed herself, "It's all right Harry." She scooted further away from him and rested her head on a pillow…which was not nearly as comfortable, or warm, as Harry. "I'm sorry about last night."

Harry laughed and looked up at the ceiling, "You mean for cursing me?"

She laughed, "If you had just stuck to our agreement-"

"-We never agreed!" he laughed, "One minute I'm changing for bed and you're making up the couch…then the next you're sleeping on it."

"You should have slept in the bed Harry." She insisted.

"I guess you got your wish," he said softly.

The two exchanged looks, before quickly looking away, each one blushing. Hermione looked up at the ceiling, "I meant to say that I was sorry for the nightmare."

"That's nothing to apologize for-"

"-But you had to come in-"

"-Hermione," he said seriously, "You were screaming." He shook his head, "I couldn't stand to see you hurt like that." He paused, "Nightmares can be unbearable. The best thing that someone can do is to wake you up from them."

The two sat in silence for a moment. "She lost too much blood."

Harry turned to face her, "Who?"

She continued looking up at the ceiling, "Lucille. When I exploded the wall all of the debris hit her." She sighed, "I keep trying to think of what I could have done differently-"

"-Don't think like that Hermione…I've done that hundreds of times. It'll drive you mad Mione." She turned her head to look at him. He reached under the covers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze; "I'll help you with this." He gave her a serious smile; "If you ever have another nightmare I want you to wake me up." Hermione nodded. Harry studied her, "Promise me Hermione."

She gave him a small smile, "I promise Harry." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Thank you."

He returned her smile, "You're welcome Mione."


	7. The Chapter Where Ginny Shows Her Temper

Ever since Ginerva Weasley was a little girl, she had a problem with her temper. Perhaps it was a family trait, or perhaps it was simply because she had grown up with six older brothers…whatever the reason, it became a part of her. For quite some time her mother had tried to teach her better ways of handling her anger...but the older Ginny got, the more her temper grew. In fact, she used her well known, and often discussed, temper to her advantage. Generally, she won every fight, simply because no one wanted to be on the receiving end of her bat boogey hex. No one was foolish enough to really argue with Ginerva Weasley….

…Except for Harry Potter.

Harry and Ginny had been arguing for the past hour, and it was getting them nowhere. Harry sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands, "Gin, my mission is to-"

She shook her head angrily, "Don't you dare start that up again Harry, your mission does not require you be by her side day and night! Your mission does not force you to not spend time with me-"

"-We were suppose to be spending time together now-"

She laughed, "So now I have to schedule time with my boyfriend?" She placed her hands on her hips, a pose she had clearly learned from her mother, "Harry I haven't seen you in two years-"

"-But we'll be seeing-"

"-Two years Harry," she repeated over him, "And now you're back, and I can't spend all of my time with you?" She shook her head, "You're my boyfriend Harry. Boyfriends spend time with their girlfriends." She narrowed her eyes; "You did take this mission because you wanted to see me, right?"

Harry hopped off of his bed, "That's one of the reasons." He walked a little closer to her, "But the main one is because the school is in danger and I wanted to help."

She rolled her eyes, "Harry, can we just stop lying, you accepted the mission because of Hermione." She smiled angrily at him, "Anything for Hermione, everything for Hermione!"

"She's my best friend Ginny," he answered protectively, "It's a miracle she didn't die last week-"

"-I don't care about that!" She closed her eyes and took a claiming breath, "Harry, I know you don't want anything to harm her." She took a step closer to him, "I don't want to see her hurt either." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I just thought," she snuggled into the crook of his neck, "I just thought that we could move forward." She sighed, "Start making plans for the future…" she paused, "But we can't do that if all you can think about day and night is whether or not Hermione is safe."

"Gin," Harry said warningly, "She could have died-"

Ginny pushed hard against Harry's chest, pushing him away from her, "But she didn't Harry!" She took larger steps away from him; "Sometimes I think it would have been better if you had stayed at training." She stomped towards the door, "You need to sort out your priorities My Harry."

Hermione sat in the Head's common room with Draco, attempting to create a patrolling schedule that everyone would be happy with…a task that was proving to be increasingly difficult when it was interrupted by the sounds of fighting. The two looked at their new roommate's bedroom door, which was firmly shut, attempting to deafen the yelling.

Draco winced, "For once, I feel sorry for Potter." He shook his head, "Usually I'm the one Red fights with," a smile covered his face. He leaned back on the couch and rested his feet on the table, "Better him than me."

Hermione was trying her best to ignore the fight, and Draco's last comment. She looked carefully over the schedule they had created, "So Wednesday nights Harry and I will patrol for two hours," she quickly looked over her notes, "in the dungeons."

Draco nodded, "And I will patrol the grounds with that-" he felt Hermione's gaze grow into a glare, "Choose your words carefully Draco," she warned. He paused for a moment, "-Impressively tall professor." Her glare continued for a moment before she returned to the sheet, "So that settles Wednesday nights, but Saturday is where we really have the biggest problem-"

The sound of a bedroom door slamming caused Hermione to jump. She looked up and found a rather upset Ginny, steam nearly spilling out of her ears. "Ginny?"

"What?" She snapped, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She looked quickly at Draco, who shared the same look of surprise.

Ginny shook her head and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Hermione." She took another breath, "Hermione, could I actually talk to you?" She looked sharply at Draco, "Alone."

Hermione stood from the couch and made her way to her bedroom, giving Draco an apologetic half smile. She sat down on her bed and watched Ginny shut her bedroom door. The red head gave her a friendly smile, "How are you feeling Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at her leg, "The pain comes and goes, but I'm fine." She looked carefully at Ginny, "How are you?"

Ginny frowned and joined Hermione on her bed, "I've got a problem." She sighed, "I thought I would be able to spend all of this time with Harry, but I can't." She looked at Hermione with sad blue eyes, "Will you tell Harry to spend more time with me?"

Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "Why do you want me to tell him? Is that something you two should-"

"-Well you see," she interrupted, "Harry's not spending time with me because of," she laughed softly, innocently, "Well because of you actually. He's afraid that if you're out of his sight that you'll get hurt. He doesn't think that you can take care of yourself…" She gave Hermione a half smile, "You've become his responsibility."

Her words sliced at Hermione like a sword. Hermione let the words settle within her…something wasn't sitting right. "Harry said that?"

"That's what we fought about," Ginny answered softly. "I told him that you could take care of yourself but," she shrugged, "You know how Harry can be. When he's given a project he becomes so focused he can't be bothered with anything else." She got up from the bed, "I'm not saying this is you fault Hermione, but maybe if you were to talk to Harry he might realize that he doesn't have to well," she paused, "Well, babysit you." Ginny gave Hermione a small smile, "I should grab my potion's book before class." She waved goodbye and left without another word.

Hermione was stunned. She felt bad enough that she was the reason why Harry wasn't at Auror training…but hearing that Harry viewed her as a responsibility, nothing more than an obligation, was too much for her. She was angry, no she was worse than angry, she was hurt. Hurt that Harry would think of her as a responsibility…incapable of protecting herself….

…and yet she couldn't blame him for thinking that way. Had she been more aware, or a touch quicker, this would not have been an issue in the first place. Of course Harry viewed her as a responsibility, anyone in that position would. She couldn't be upset with him for feeling like that.

…but then again…he shouldn't have sent Ginny to fight his battles for him. Harry Potter was many things, but a coward was not one of them. She shook her head; this was not like Harry. If he had a problem with someone, or wanted to say something, he was never shy to do it; so why was he different towards her?

She forced herself to push the thoughts out of her head. She had potions class in ten minutes, and she wanted to leave the common room before Harry could catch up with her. She walked quickly into the common room, angrily wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Draco watched the bushy haired witch quickly pack up her books. He could tell by the way she threw her books in her bag carelessly that something was wrong. Very wrong. "What did the books do to you Granger?" She glared at him for a second before returning to her books.

Draco continued to watch her pack up, "Oh wait a minute, that book was placed more gently than the others." He shook his head, "You don't want the other books to be jealous Granger."

She sealed her purple handbag, "Good bye Draco." She turned sharply from the Slytherin making her way towards the portrait hole.

"Don't you need to wait for Potter?"

She stopped in her tracks, "I'm not his responsibility."

Draco got up from the couch and grabbed his own bag, "Fine, I'll walk you to class-"

She turned to face him, "I'm not your responsibility either!" She took a step closer to him, her brown eyes flashing with anger, "I am fully capable of walking to the dungeons by myself," she answered forcefully, "I can take care of myself." She attempted to hide the tears that were forming, but they did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"Hermione-"

She raised her hand, "Stop." She turned and walked out of the common room without another word. Draco stood in the same place and asked the empty common room a question, "What did she say to you Granger?"

* * *

Professor Slughorn wrote down the seventh year's assignment on the chalkboard. He turned around to his small class of eleven, "Once you have copied down the assignment you may be dismissed."

Luna's hand shot up in the air, "Professor, what should we do with our-"

The Professor nodded knowingly, "Your cauldrons, yes of course. Just leave them be, I'll come around and take a sample of your potions in a few moments."

The class began to pack up, talking amongst themselves while they did.

"I don't think I added the unicorn hair correctly," Ginny looked dismally at her potion, "It isn't suppose to be red…is it?"

"You know," Luna said delicately, "Unicorns loose a part of their magic every time some steals one of their hairs." She shook her head, "I must sprinkle extra sugar around my pillow tonight."

Ginny gave her friend a look, "Why?"

Luna smiled brightly, "Because sweet dreams help the unicorns grow more hair!"

Ginny nodded, seeing the connection, "So then they'll be more magical." She smiled at Luna, "I see." She looked over to Hermione, "Maybe we'll put sugar on our pillows as well."

Luna beamed, "Think of all the unicorns we'll be helping!" She quickly gathered the rest of her belongings, "I have to tell Father; he'll be thrilled that you two are helping the unicorns!"

Ginny watched the blond rush out of the classroom, "Sometimes I wish the things she said were true." She looked over at Hermione, "You've been quiet all class."

Hermione shrugged and continued writing down the assignment, "I was focused on the potion."

Ginny nodded, "You didn't happen to talk to Har-"

"Well if it isn't two of my favorite Slug Club members." Professor Slughorn smiled brightly at the two, "Don't mind me, I just need to get the samples of your…" He looked down at Ginny's cauldron. He looked at it for another moment. He slid a vial into his pocket, "That won't be necessary for this potion." He gave her an optimistic smile, "Luckily your very fair at defense."

"Yes," she agreed politely. She gathered her books, "I'll see you at dinner?" Hermione nodded and continued writing down the assignment.

Slughorn looked cautiously at Hermione's cauldron, a large smile appearing on his face, "Miss Granger, you have once again brewed a perfect potion." He looked at her curiously, "Miss Granger, do you know how I know that the potion was brewed correctly?"

Hermione looked into her cauldron. Her own reflection shined back at her in the pale pink potion. She looked up at Slughorn, "Professor, is it because you can see your reflection?"

Slughorn nodded excitedly, "Precisely Miss Granger!" His grin grew, "I haven't seen such talent since," He smile shrunk slightly. He gave her a sad smile, "I haven't seen progress like this in nearly twenty years."

Hermione blushed slightly, "Thank you Professor."

"Miss Granger, my next class is arriving in a few moments, would you mind staying behind and assisting me?" he shook his head, "The sixth years aren't as enthusiastic as I had hoped they would be. Maybe if they received more individual attention and assistance that would change."

She smiled, "I would be happy to help Professor."

His smile returned, "Oh wonderful! Today we will be working on the Draught of Living Death potion," He gave her a playful smile, "If I remember correctly you brewed the second best potion in your class."

Hermione inwardly scowled….whether it was because of the person who had brewed the better potion…or the memory of him cheating…she couldn't really tell.

The class began to fill with students. Slughorn gestured to a stool next to his desk, to the side of the chalkboard, "You may sit on my stool while I'm instructing the students. After that if you wanted to walk around and assist them as need, that would be wonderful."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told. She watched slughorn wave his hand, wiping all of the cauldrons clean. Three cauldrons appeared on a small table in front of the chalkboard. Slughorn's excited expression never faltered, he looked over to Hermione, "This is one of my favorite lessons."

He clapped his hands together excitedly, "Class, who can tell me what is in these cauldrons?"

Hermione had to fight the urge to throw her hand in the air. She sat a little straighter and waited, somewhat impatiently, for someone to answer. She studied the sixth years' bored expressions and frowned. She looked over to Professor Slughorn, suddenly understanding everything he had explained earlier.

The Professor cleared his throat, "Let's forget about these two," he said waving his hand, causing the two cauldrons to disappear. "Who can tell me about this potion?"

Again, he was met with silence. He frowned slightly, "I see, well let's-"

"-Professor? May I answer the question?"

Slughorn beamed, "Harry my boy!" He gestured for Harry to come forward, "I didn't even notice you come in!" The classroom whispered excitedly about Harry Potter being in their potion's class. Slughorn made room for Harry to stand in the front of the classroom, "What do you remember about this potion?"

Harry looked down at the cauldron, "It's Amortentia. It's a very powerful love potion."

Slughorn waited for a moment, "My boy you're forgetting one very important fact."

Harry shrugged, "I'm sorry Profesor." He nodded in Hermione's direction, "Hermione was always better at this than I was."

Professor Slughorn laughed, "You are too modest Mr. Potter." Slughorn turned his attention to Hermione, "Miss Granger, can you help Mr. Potter recall his memory?"

Hermione nodded and stepped closer to the potion, "Amortentia can be recognized by its mother of pearl sheen. It is referred to as a love potion, but it cannot create love, it only creates infatuation. The potion is different for everyone, which is why everyone smells something different-"

"-What do you smell Harry?" a hufflepuff interrupted.

The class erupted into laughter and Hermione watched as Harry blushed brightly. She smiled to herself, taking a tiny bit of pleasure in Harry's discomfort. "I-I- Well-"

"-What about you Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head disapprovingly at the Slytherin who asked the question. She recognized him as one of the trouble makers that constantly received detentions, "I'm afraid I don't smell anything."

Slughorn laughed, "She's kidding class. Testing has shown that even those with the worst sense of smell can indeed smell this potion." He looked between Harry and Hermione, "Class, if the majority of you can properly brew this potion, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will tell you what they smell."

Hermione felt the blush rising on her cheeks, "Professor-"

Slughorn raised his hand and the instructions for the spell appeared on the chalkboard, "Begin class!" The sixth years excitedly hurried to the front of the classroom to gather their materials. Hermione walked closer to her potion's professor, "Professor Slughorn, I don't-"

"-I've never seen them this eager to brew a potion!" He beamed at Harry and Hermione, "And I have you two to thank for that!" He clapped them both on the shoulders, "At the next Slug Club meeting, I'm going to raise a special toast to both of you." He shook his head, "You two are simply the best."

Harry nodded, "Hermione's great, isn't she?"

Harry's kind words buzzed angrily in Hermione's ears, "I'm going to help the students," she said quickly to Slughorn, ignoring Harry's comment. She walked up and down the aisles stopping to assist when the students needed it. She stopped in front of one of the Hufflepuff prefects. She smiled kindly at him, "Hello Avery."

He returned her smile, "Hermione," he paled slightly, "You're only stopping because I did something wrong." He reread the instructions, "I don't know what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong," she assured him gently, "I was just going to suggest that you chop the sopophorous bean a little finer. Then you can gather more juice from the bean."

"-I would actually recommend that you crush it with the blunt part of the knife." Harry interrupted, appearing beside Hermione.

Avery carefully reread the instructions, "The potion book says to chop the bean." Hermione smiled at him, "Exactly, follow the instructions in the-"

Harry looked skeptically at Avery, "Do you really do everything the book tells you to do?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Hermione snapped back at him, making eye contact with him for the first time all class.

Harry sighed, "Is that why you're mad? Because of," he paused, "because of how I brewed this potion?"

She looked back to Avery, "Choose which ever method you would like, both will give you excellent results." She gave him one last smile and continued walking around, Harry following close behind her. "Hermione, I'm just trying to help-"

She turned around, so quickly that Harry nearly crashed into her. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest, "How exactly will you explain how you know to crush the bean instead?"

"Fine," he said gently, "I won't suggest that method anymore." He shrugged, "I just want them to get excited for potions. If don't want to feel responsible for-"

Hermione laughed to herself, "No, no, you are already responsible for one too many, aren't you Harry?" She felt the hurt rising again.

Confusion covered his face, "Mione," he whispered, "What's wrong, you're upset. Did I-"

She quickly blinked back her tears, "Never mind Harry. I don't want to bother you with anything else."

"Hermione-"

Slughorn began clapping enthuastically, "Students, these are some of the best first attempts I have ever seen!" He beamed, "Truly excellent work." He looked over to Harry and Hermione, "If you two would kindly tell us what you smell."

Harry gave Hermione an encouraging smile, which she did not return. She watched his smile fall, traces of hurt in his emerald eyes. That look…felt like a kick to her heart. She followed after Harry, regretting being deliberately unkind to him. Her head reminded her that he deserved it…but it was not enough to convince her to feel anything but guilt.

Slughorn gestured to the potion, "Harry?"

Harry nodded and gently breathed in the smell of the potion, "Vanilla," he smiled slightly, "Something that reminds me of the night," He breathed in the scent once more, "And ink."

The girls in the class talked excitedly amongst themselves, each one proclaiming that they were Harry's one true love.

Harry frowned slightly, "Professor, can the scent change?"

"You mean can your preferences change?" Harry nodded. Slughorn thought for a moment, "It is not unheard of. Usually if you've witnessed something traumatic that can change it. Some believe that when we nearly lose something important to use it shows us what really matters."

Harry tried to hide the blush on his cheeks, "I see."

Slughorn turned to Hermione, "Your turn my dear."

She used her hand to gently drift the scent to her nose, "Old books," she closed her eyes to better concentrate on the scent, "The smell of fall," she paused, "but mainly the smell of the leaves, and leather." Hermione backed away from the potion…slightly surprised that her preferences had changed so much.

"I bet she smells my leather quidditch gloves," the Slytherin troublemaker attempted to whisper to his friend.

"Well this has been our best class yet!" He smiled at his students, "In celebration, your only assignment is to write a short essay on what you think you would smell in the Amortentia potion. Class dismissed."

Slughorn watched as his students left class, each one talking excitedly about their lesson. When the last student left he let out a small, excited squeal, "I've done it! They were actually interested in class!" He hurried over to his desk, "And I have you two to thank!" He pulled out a small vile. He walked back to the two Gryffindors, "Mr. Potter, I trust you remember this potion."

Harry nodded, "It's hard to forget that potion."

Slughorn nodded in agreement, "I was going to give this as a reward to the person who brewed the best potion," he opened the seal and carefully poured half of the potion into another vile, "But I want you two to have it." He carefully handed them to two vials, "You never know when you might need a little luck."

* * *

Harry and Hermione completed their rounds in silence. They silently walked back to the common room, and they both silently sat on the couch. Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on her knees. She sighed, she had to say something to Harry. All anger she had felt disappeared after he gave her that look in the potions class…but the hurt still lingered. She wanted to tell him why she had been so upset…but she couldn't bring herself to actually say it.

"Hermione-"

Her head shot up and she sprung off of the couch, quickly running to her room. Harry was taken aback, "I know you're mad at me, but I think we should talk about-" He watched her walk out of her room, holding school supplies, and quickly walk into his room.

Normally he could understand Hermione's logic…but this was beyond him. He got off of the couch and began to walk towards his room.

Hermione reappeared, holding another item. She gently shook her head, "Harry please sit."

Harry did as he was told, the last thing he wanted to do was make her ignore him again. She joined him on the couch and handed him a familiar leather wrapped book. She opened a new bottle of ink and placed her quill in it. Harry smiled slightly, "Why can't you just tell me Mione?"

She frowned slightly and reached for the quill. She opened to the first page in the journal and began to write.

_This way is easier. _

Harry watched the words appear on his journal and he smiled, "All right." He looked at her carefully, "What happened?" Harry watched her think for a moment before she began to write. The look of determination covered her face. Harry tried to hide his smile, but it was no use. Perhaps it was the way her eyes narrowed slightly, or maybe it was the way she ignored the feather hitting her nose as she wrote…but just watching her write made him completely relaxed…

Hermione stopped writing and looked up, catching Harry looking at her. He quickly looked down at the journal; bring it close to his face, masking his blush.

_Harry, I know you are here to help look after the school. But please, do not make me your responsibility. I know I wasn't-_

"What?" He looked up from the journal, "Hermione I do not think you are my responsibility."

Hermione shook her head, "You constantly walk me to my classes," she looked at him carefully, "And I know you hide under your invisibility cloak and look after me in my classes." She crossed her arms, "That's how you magically appeared in potions." Harry remained quiet. Hermione grew impatient, "Harry you know that's true."

He tossed his journal onto the table, nearly spilling the container of ink, "All right," he looked into her eyes, "Yes, I do that Hermione, but it's just because I want to protect you-"

"-Harry-"

"-But that doesn't mean I think you're," he searched for a word, "unable to take care of yourself." He laughed softly, "Hermione, I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself." He thought for a moment, "But I just want to make sure you're safe."

"But Harry you can't change your life around because you want to keep me safe-"

Harry laughed aloud, "Hermione, just stop." He took a deep breath, suppressing the laughter, "This is coming from the girl who dropped out of school to make sure nothing happened to me." He smiled slightly, "This is coming from the girl who chose to help me…even though it went against…" he stopped and thought back to the time that Ron left them.

Hermione let his words soak in, "That was different Harry," she insisted.

An amused smile covered his face, "How Hermione? I'm not seeing the difference."

She frowned slightly, "You were in danger, Voldemort wanted to kill you!"

"Hermione," he said gently, "How is that different from now?" He scooted a little closer to her on the couch, "Hermione, you are the only person that has always been there for me." He grew quiet, "There have only been a few moments in my life when I've been truly terrified." He looked up at her, "Second year, when you were petrified. Fifth year when you were hit with that curse in the Department of Mysteries…" he paused, "And last week when I found out that you were attacked." He shook his head, "Hermione, someone is trying to hurt you. I have been following you everywhere, but that's because I'm hoping to see the person that is trying to hurt you." He smiled slightly, "Not because I think that you can't properly curse someone." She laughed softly, causing Harry to smile even wider. "Why did you start thinking about that?"

Hermione paled slightly. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to him, but telling him that Ginny had said something didn't seem like a great idea either. "I-"

"-You heard Ginny and I fighting, didn't you?" Harry didn't wait for her response. He rubbed the back of his neck, "She gets quite loud when she's angry."

Hermione smiled comfortingly, "You should take it as a compliment. She was fighting with you because she wants to spend more time with you."

Harry sighed, "I know," He shook his head, "But she doesn't understand that I have to make sure you're all right. I don't want to risk the chance that you could get hurt!"

"Harry," she said gently, "I can take care of my self while you're spending time with Ginny." She paused, "If you really want someone with me, I could always do homework with Luna, or rounds with Draco…" Harry shook his head. Hermione frowned, "Harry, I'm just trying to create a plan so that everyone wins."

"Hermione, I want to be there to make sure you're safe." He stood from the couch and began to pace back and forth. Hermione followed him with her eyes as he walked, "Why Harry?"

"Because I don't trust anyone else with you!" He stood in place and stared at her, "Because you are the most important person in my life and I cannot stand the thought of losing my best friend!" He sat down on the coffee table and held his journal firmly in his hands, "When we were in school, I wasn't there to stop you from getting hurt. And this time you could have," he let his sentence drop.

Hermione reached out and took the journal from his hands before giving his hands a comforting squeeze, "I'm right here Harry." She smiled softly at him, "If it had been the other way around," she cleared her throat, "If you were attacked and I had the choice to make sure nothing happened to you," she paused, "I would have done the exact same thing."

Harry gave her a half smile, "Hermione, you've already done that." The two sat in silence for a moment. Harry was the first to speak up, "So, is everything back to normal?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "When are things ever normal for us?"

Harry laughed softly, "Good point." He looked into her eyes, "But seriously."

Hermione nodded, "Everything is normal."

Harry beamed and pulled her into a tight hug, "Good." He rested his chin on the top of her head, "You know what I like?"

"Hmm?"

"Fighting with you is actually productive." Hermione pulled back slightly to look at Harry. "I mean," he continued, "We say what's wrong, we discuss it, and not too loudly might I add, and then we try and resolve it." He shrugged, "Then it ends with a hug." He thought back to the fight he had had earlier that day, "I wish everyone could fight like that."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Harry, go surprise Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. She'll love it."

Harry frowned, "But I'm not going to leave you-"

"-I'm going to bed Harry," she shrugged, "The only thing that can hurt me in there are my dreams." She smiled up at him, "But tonight I'm putting sugar around my pillow."

Harry's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, "What?"

She shook her head, "Talk to Luna." She pulled out of the hug, "Good night Harry."

She walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She changed into her pajamas, sprinkled a spoonful of sugar around her pillow, and crawled into bed. She rested her head on her pillow and sighed contently, breathing in the scent of sugar…and the faint smell of leather.

* * *

Hagrid was having a difficult time managing his newly acquired pet threstal to behave and not fly around the castle, leaving Draco Malfoy to patrol the grounds alone. Honestly, he was relieved to patrol alone. It gave him time to think…and since he was patrolling outside he didn't see a problem in patrolling on a broomstick. He walked over to the quidditch field, hoping Madam Hooch had left the first year broom cupboard open. He heard the faint sound of humming. Not the humming of a person…no, it was the faint sound of a snitch's wings. He ran towards the sound, running straight onto the field. The snitch was in sight…if he just ran a little faster…

Draco landed painfully on the ground. His head throbbed, and he was finding it hard to breathe. He lifted his head and smirked slightly. He held the snitch in his left hand, "Looking for this Red?"

Ginny quickly hurried off of him "accidentally" kneeing him in the gut. She snatched the snitch from his hands, "Whoops!"

Draco laughed slightly, "It's ok, accidents happen. It's nothing that a week of detention won't fix."

Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up her broom, "Fine."

Draco shook his head and sat up slowly, "Fine? Weasel, did you just say fine? I say I'm giving you a detention and you say-"

"-Knock it off Draco," she warned, "I'm not in the mood."

"And now you're calling me Draco." He stood up, "No, something is not right." He grabbed her forcefully on the shoulder and held his wand close to her throat, "Prove that you're Ginny Weasley, who caught the snitch in the first game that we played this year."

Ginny glared at him, "You did." She shrugged him off of her, "And you knew it was me Draco."

"There's an attacker on the loose that is putting students under the imperious curse," He backed away from her, "Better safe than sorry." He smirked, "Or maybe I just wanted to hear to admit that I caught the snitch before you." He gestured to the one in her hand, "This is actually the second time Red."

"Sod off Malfoy." She mounted her broom and kicked off of the ground. Draco shook his head, "_Accio broom!" _A simple broom flew towards him. He quickly took off after Ginny.

Ginny looked over her shoulder, and frowned. Even though he was on such a simple broom, he was gaining on her. Although she would never admit it, she had to give him credit for his flying skills.

"Race you around the castle!" Draco shouted as he passed her. Ginny grinned competitively; she was never one to turn down a challenge. They flew high and dangerously low. They turned sharp corners, and had a few close calls. Everything was going smoothly, Ginny had actually edged forward-

"-Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, what are you doing?"

The two screeched to a stop. The two hovered a few feet away from Headmistress McGonagall's open window. The headmistress looked between the two, "Miss Weasley, flying after hours is strictly prohibited. Detention for two months!" She shook her head disappointedly; "You're lucky I'm not kicking you off of the Quidditch team."

Draco flew closer to McGonagall's window, "Headmistress, I was patrolling the grounds and I told Re- Ginny how tired I was. I asked her to do the rounds with me to keep me awake." He looked behind him and caught a glimpse of Ginny's shocked expression; "We were both tired so we tried to make patrolling a little more-"

"-Dangerous," McGonagall interrupted, "While I understand the logic of seeing more of the grounds from up high, it is incredibly dangerous to fly around at night without supervision! Ten points will be deducted from both house from your recklessness." She shook her head, "And Mr. Malfoy, if Miss Weasley is such an excellent patrolling partner, please allow her to patrol with you every time you patrol the grounds."

Draco tried to hide his scowl, "Yes Headmistress," he mumbled under his breath.

McGonagall nodded, "Now please get off of your brooms and get back inside the castle."

Ginny and Draco flew as cautiously as they could. Draco glanced over in Ginny's direction. She was fuming. She glared at him, "I hate you."

Draco shrugged and landed in the quidditch field, "At least you don't have two months of detention."

She laughed aloud and rolled her eyes, "No, now I just have to patrol with you." She shot him an angry look, "That's worse than any detention." She stormed off of the field back towards the castle, her long red hair swaying back and forth.

Draco felt anger rising within him as he watched her walk away, "I'm not looking forward to this either Princess."


	8. The Chapter Where Ron Has a Dream

Things had not been going well for Ronald Weasley. It all began when he received an owl from Hermione, telling him about the attack. What little progress he had made in trying to control his temper had vanished. With his letter still in his hands he apperated to the training grounds and marched over to the captain's office. He slammed the office door wide and took loud, angry, steps closer to the captain. He tossed Hermione's letter on his desk, "I knew she was hurt."

The captain sighed, "Weasley I was under strict orders not to inform anyone-"

"-I don't bloody care," he spat at the captain. He stared the captain in the eyes, "You owe me an apology."

The captain eyed him carefully, "Weasley, I'm sorry that your girlfriend was attacked." He frowned, "No one should experience that pain."

Ron laughed angrily, "That's all you have to say?" He shook his head, "After all of this, that's all you can come up with?"

"I see you aren't closer to controlling your temper," he looked back at his desk.

"Can you blame me?" Ron answered back quickly. "No one tells me anything. Then I get the chance to go to Hogwarts and protect her and you give it to-" he paused for a moment, "my best mate."

The captain looked up, "Mr. Weasley, please take a seat."

A surprised look covered Ron's face, "Mr. Weasley?" He cautiously sat down, "You never call me Mr. Weasley."

The captain sighed, "I always treat civilians with respect. Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid that you are not ready to continue with Auror training. You will have fifteen minutes to gather your things-"

"-I have until Sunday!" Ron replied angrily, "I can calm myself!" He took a deep breath, but the anger remained in his eyes, "I'm calm."

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid my decision is final." The captain returned his attention to the paperwork on his desk, "If this is something you wish to do in a year from now, you are welcome to reapply."

Ron's mouth hung open, "A year from now? What the bloody hell am I going to do for a whole year?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley," the captain said sincerely, "Perhaps this is the time that you need to reevaluate." He studied the young man carefully, "Not every powerful wizard should become an Auror, Mr. Weasley. Your skills may be better used in another-"

"-Save it." Ron answered bitterly as he rose from the chair, "My skills will be better used somewhere else." He leaned closer to the captain, his eyes narrowed, "You're going to regret this."

* * *

Hermione leaned against her headboard and frowned. She looked down at the letter in her hands and sighed. For the past two months, Hermione had known that she loved Ron, but she was not in love with him, and she would always view him as nothing more than a very dear friend. She had planned on telling him this many times, but with every letter he sent her, he sounded more and more…depressed. He ended every letter by counting down the days until he would see her again. This particular letter ended with, "You are the only thing that makes me happy."

Nine words. That's all it took. Hermione could feel her heart breaking. She felt her lower lip quiver and she froze. Whenever her lower lip began to shake it was a tell tale sign that she was going to-

She snapped the thought out of her head. No. She was not going to cry. She bit down on her lower lip and hopped out of bed. She needed a distraction. She frowned, what she really needed was a long walk, but she knew she would never hear the end of it. Reluctantly, she sat back down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and attempted to clear her mind. She thought about her potion assignment, which led her to think about helping professor Slughorn…which led her to think about how the amortentia smelled differently…

…Not like Ron in the slightest.

She groaned. Why did things have to change? She felt her lower lip quiver once again.

"Blast." She hopped off of her bed, grabbing her wand off of her nightstand, and raced towards her door. She didn't care what sort of trouble she would get into; she had to go on a walk. She opened her bedroom door and tiptoed towards the portrait hole.

"Hermione?"

She froze. "Harry?" she replied tentatively. She turned slightly on her heels, "Harry, it's late. What are you doing up?"

"Reading." He answered, gesturing to the _Hogwarts, A History, _in his lap, "Never thought I'd have to explain that to you Mione."

An embarrassed smile covered her face, "Right."

Harry marked his place and shut the book, "Your turn." He tossed the book on the table, causing Hermione to cringe slightly, "Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione's mind raced with a logical explanation, but her face kept it hidden, "I-"

"-Before you say anything, remember, I can tell when you're lying." He got up from the couch and walked to Hermione.

"Oh really?" She asked as she crossed her arms, "How?"

He smiled slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Your ears give you away."

She grinned knowingly, "They turn red."

Harry nodded, "So," he crossed his arms, "Where are you going Hermione?"

She paused for a moment, "On a walk."

Harry studied her closely, his eyes never leaving hers, "Alone?" He laughed, "Of course alone, you wouldn't tiptoe out of the common room if you wanted someone to come with you." He thought for a moment, "Why are you going on the walk?"

She shrugged, "I love walking around the castle."

"That's true," Harry reasoned allowed, "But you love rules even more, despite all of the rules you broke with Ron and I. The Head Girl would not randomly stroll around the castle at three in the morning," he paused, "Unless there was something on your mind."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Have you been practicing legilimency?"

Harry laughed, "No, I swear." He frowned slightly, "Would you like company on your walk?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Sure." She looked down at her pajamas, "Would you be embarrassed if I walked around in my pajamas?"

"Mortified." He answered quickly. He gave her a small smile, "Just let me grab the map and my cloak."

Hermione nodded and leaned against his bedroom doorframe, "So why are you up reading at this hour?" She watched him look around his room, "Clearly something's on your mind as well." She looked at his messier than normal hair, "Or maybe you were asleep and you had another nightmare."

Harry grinned slightly, pocketing the map, "Now whose practicing legilimency?"

Hermione stepped into his room, "Oh Harry," her eyes filled with concern, "I thought your nightmares were getting better."

He shrugged, "It's nothing to be worried about. Ready to go?" Hermione nodded and watched Harry walk past her, and into the common room. She quickly followed after him, "What happened Harry?"

He shook his head as the two walked out of the portrait hole, "We aren't going to talk about my nightmare." He looked to Hermione, "What's been on your mind?"

"No." She shook her head, "I'm not saying a word unless you tell me about your nightmare."

Harry thought for a moment, "Fair enough. You first-"

"-You first."

The two laughed, each one blushing slightly, "One question at a time?" Harry suggested. Hermione agreed, allowing Harry to ask the first question. "Is it about Ron?"

"Straight to the point," Hermione said bluntly.

Harry shrugged, "Sorry, but," he rubbed the back of his neck, "What am I suppose to say? It is about Ron, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered sadly, "My turn." She thought for a moment, "What happened in your nightmare?"

Harry stopped walking, "Wait, you can't ask that! It's too specific. I'll end up telling you everything before you've told me anything."

Hermione smiled slyly, "That was never part of the rules Mr. Potter." She shrugged, "We don't have to play this game."

Harry studied her carefully. He sighed, "Fine," he said reluctantly, "I'll tell you." He began walking again, "But you can't ask anymore questions."

Hermione nodded, "Deal."

The two walked in silence for a moment, "We were in the dungeons. Just walking and talking about Winter break and Voldemort appeared. Then we somehow were back in the graveyard. Everyone was watching. Voldemort pinned me against the headstone and you," he shook his head, "You were throwing every spell you knew at him. Then he threw you against a headstone and you started bleeding." He smiled softly, "You had a scar on your forehead. A lightning bolt, actually." His smile fell, "Voldemort said you were his equal all along. He told me I had to watch you die, knowing I couldn't do anything to help you." He paused and took a deep breath, "I woke up as he was about to use Avada Kedavra."

Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug, "Harry I'm so sorry." She felt her eyes filling with tears, "He's gone," she whispered, "I would give anything for you to not dream about him."

Harry smiled at her kindness and pulled her even closer, "Me too," he admitted lamely. Hermione laughed softly and kissed the lightning bolt on his forehead. She leaned back, "Why didn't you tell me when you woke up?"

He shrugged, "I don't want to bother you with-"

"-No," she said firmly, "You told me that the best way to deal with nightmares is to tell someone about it." She looked deep into his eyes, "Next time you have a nightmare I want you to wake me." She laughed to herself, "If it's anything like tonight, I might not be sleeping."

"I will," he agreed. He started walking once more, "But, I don't know, something about reading _Hogwarts, A History, _was comforting."

"I read it whenever I'm upset," Hermione admitted softly, "I think it's the old book smell that's comforting."

"I also read some of our old letters."

Hermione blushed, "Really?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "Talking to you relaxes me."

Her blush grew. She playfully bumped his shoulder with hers, "So talk to me next time Potter."

Harry laughed, "I promise I will." He bumped her shoulder in return, "All right Granger, what's going on?"

Hermione frowned. She wrapped her arms protectively over her chest, "He's getting worse Harry." She shook her head, "In the last letter he sent me he told me that I'm the only thing that makes him happy anymore." She felt her lip quiver, and this time she didn't try and fight it, "Why can't I love him like that, Harry? Why can't things be simple?"

"Mione," Harry whispered softly, "Please don't cry." He gently wiped away the few tears that had fallen, "You can't help the way that you feel."

She rolled her eyes, "I wish that I could." She frowned, "What am I going to do?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know Hermione." He thought for a moment, "Maybe it's best to do it now…you know, while he's upset." He shrugged, "Then when things start working out, and he's happier…you won't make him sad all over again." He shook his head, "Sorry, I'm not very good at relationship things."

"But you're getting better with crying girls," Hermione added softly. She wrapped her arms protectively, "For two months I've tried to," she paused, "I guess make myself feel that way." She shrugged, "I just wish I didn't have to do that."

"You shouldn't do that Hermione." Harry answered firmly, "It's not fair to either of you."

Hermione nodded, "But everything's going to change now," she looked up at Harry, "Isn't it?"

Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Yes," he answered plainly.

Hermione smiled slightly, "That always seems to be the answer."

Harry pulled her a little closer, "Are you worried about what's going to happen?" Hermione remained silent. "He'll probably be hurt for a while," Harry said gently, "But Ron always comes around."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, "I think this time may be different," she answered sadly. "The Weasleys are going to hate me."

"Don't think like that Mione," He rested his cheek against Hermione's head, "Everyone will understand."

"Ginny won't," Hermione shifted her head so she could look at Harry, "Will she?" A sad smile covered her face, "She has these grand plans for the future. She wants us to be sisters." She laughed to herself, "I guess that would make me your future sister-in-law." She felt Harry literally tense and she laughed again, "What's wrong Harry? You don't want me as your sister?"

"No," Harry answered quickly. He shook his head, "You're not a sister." He shrugged, "Not that I know anything about having a sister…or sibling for that matter," He studied Hermione carefully, "But I don't think you're like a sister." He thought for a moment, "Not that there's anything wrong with you, you're great. Brilliant actually," he added quickly, "But that's why you're my best friend."

Hermione let Harry's words sink in, "I don't view you as a brother either." She lifted her head off of his shoulder, "I'm quite content having you as my best friend."

"Good," He said as he smiled down at her, "I guess it's a good thing you're not going to be my sister-in-law."

Something in Hermione clicked. Perhaps it was the tone he used…or perhaps it was what he was implying…but it did not sit right with her. "So," she said softly, "Are you going to marry Ginny?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I guess that's the plan," he admitted reluctantly.

"You don't sound too thrilled-"

Harry promptly covered her mouth with his hands. He threw the invisibility cloak over them. He gently removed his hand, putting a finger to his mouth. Hermione nodded understandingly.

"_-This time cannot go as horribly as it did last time-"_

"_-I understand sir-"_

"_-I don't think you do. The mudblood has to pay. She's the reason he lost the war…Potter never would have succeeded without her." _

Harry stood protectively in front of Hermione, blocking her from the two around the corner. He pulled out his map, and as quietly as he could he whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry watched Hogwarts appear on the ancient parchment. His name hovered in place with Hermione's directly behind his. He studied the map, only to become more puzzled. Hermione looked over his shoulder, a frown instantly covering her face as well. She felt Harry pull away and lift the invisibility cloak slightly. She reached forward and pulled him close to her. She shook her head firmly, "Harry, no. Don't," she whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Stay here, under the cloak," he whispered against her skin. Before Hermione could blink, he was gone.

Harry walked determinedly towards the voices. He peered around the corner, confirming what the map had listed. He gripped his wand firmly. He had to wait…just waltzing around the corner would do nothing. No, he had to wait for the right moment.

"_-Spill her blood. All of it." The voice laughed deeply, "Make him watch her die…make his shoes permanently red with the filth of her mud blood-"_

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He let his anger get the best of him. He raced around the corner, "_Prote-" _Harry didn't have the chance to finish. A second year Hufflepuff girl stood in front of him. He watched as her large brown eyes instantly changed to black. She raised her hand quickly, throwing him against the wall. He shook off the throbbing pain his head, ignoring the blood running down his arm. Harry used every spell he could come up with, only to be matched by a more powerful spell in return.

"_Pro-"_

He landed against the wall again. The young girl stepped forward, her long black hair swaying behind her. She raised her wand, " _Ava-"_

"_Stupify!" _

Harry watched as the young girl fell backwards. He carefully walked over to her, noticing that her eyes were once again their natural brown color. Harry frowned, "I asked you to stay under the cloak; away from here."

Hermione took off the cloak, appearing by his side, "I remained under the cloak," she answered simply. She began folding the cloak, "Besides, you were the first one to not listen."

"Hermione you could have been hurt!" He answered angrily.

"-Harry, you are hurt," she responded just as angrily. She gently lifted his arm, "_Ferula," _she watched as bandage tightly wrapped itself around his arm. She gently ran her hand along the bandage, "That should work until we get to the hospital wing." She brushed aside the hair covering his forehead, "I don't believe you're bleeding anywhere else." She looked into his eyes, "How's your head?"

"You shouldn't have come over here-"

"-Does it hurt? Surely you had to slam your head into the wall-"

"-Hermione why aren't you listening to me-"

"-No!" She shook her head angrily, "Harry James Potter, you're hurt. You do not get to sit here and be angry with me simply because I helped you." She frowned, "What did you expect me to do? Sit there and do nothing?" She looked at him expectantly, "Is that what you would have done?" He avoided her glance and remained silent.

Hermione nodded her head once, "That's what I thought," she said gently. She met his gaze, "How does your head feel?"

He quickly looked away, "I just have a headache." He answered coolly.

"And your back?"

Aggravation rose within him. He tentatively stretched his back; he was instantly greeted with soreness, "My back's," he stretched once more, just to be sure. He looked up at Hermione, and a wave of guilt smacked him in the face. Her face was wrinkled with concern as she waited patiently to hear about his back, "It's a little sore," he answered softly.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile; "Madam Pomfrey can fix that in no time. Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"McGonagall first," he answered firmly.

Hermione nodded. She held her wand firmly in her hand, "_Mobilicorpus." _The second year floated gracefully beside Hermione, her long black hair skimming the ground slightly. Hermione frowned, "How did you get into this?" She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up at Harry, "Ready?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and the two walked in silence to the Headmistress' office. He waved his hand, causing the eagle to expose the staircase to the office, "Hermione, wait."

She stopped, worry covering her face, "Is it your head? Does it hurt-"

"No," Harry said softly, "I mean, yes it hurts, but…" He looked down and gently reached out for her hand. He rubbed his thumb against her skin and looked into her eyes, "Thank you," he paused, "for being there for me…" a slight smile played at his lips, "…again."

She smiled sweetly at him. She gave his hand a slight squeeze before walking up the staircase in silence.

* * *

Tonight was not the first not McGonagall had been woken in the middle of the night. Tonight was also not the first time that she had been woken in the middle of the night because of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. At precisely four in the morning she listened carefully to every word the two said. At four thirty in the morning she revived the young second year, who did not remember a thing. At four thirty nine, McGonagall escorted the second year to the hospital wing. During the entire time, McGonagall remained quiet, and kept her thoughts to herself. At four fifty three, Harry heard the words he thought he would never hear again.

"You will both serve detention for the next month-"

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "I'm sorry headmistress, did you say both of us?" He frowned in confusion, "Can I still serve detention?"

McGonagall sat a little straighter, "Mr. Potter, just because you are no longer a student in the school does not mean you are above all of the rules." She cleared her throat, "Seeing as the punishment in Auror training is the inability to receive time off to see loved ones…I will have to improvise. Primarily because you broke the rules and put your life and Miss Granger's life in danger, but also because if I were to punish you the same way as they do during training, it wouldn't effect you at all." She smiled knowingly, "You wouldn't leave Hermione's side even if you had the time off." She watched as both Gryffindors blushed and refused to look at one another…each one suddenly becoming interested in different items in the room.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said disappointedly, "I expected better from you…honestly, I don't know why." She studied the two of them, "You two always end up breaking the rules." She sighed slightly, "But I had hoped that you would understand the severity of this situation and know better than to be so…foolish."

Hermione hung her head, "Yes headmistress. I promise to always be in the common room by curfew."

McGonagall frowned slightly, "Miss Granger, until we get to the bottom of this, I need you to take extra precautions. Perhaps the responsibilities of being Head Girl are too much in this current situation."

"Headmistress please," Hermione pleaded, "Through all of this I have fulfilled my responsibilities-"

"-Hermione," McGonagall interrupted gently, "This has nothing to do with how well you are performing." She smiled at her favorite student, "You have done a beautiful job. I am just thinking about your safety Miss Granger." McGonagall thought for a moment, "You can clearly take care of yourself," she quickly looked at Harry, "And others." She looked back to Hermione, "So if you wish to remain head girl, you may."

"Thank you Headmistress."

McGonagall nodded her head, "Due to the hour, perhaps it would be best if we continued this conversation later today when Mr. Malfoy can be included."

"Yes Headmistress," the two said in unison.

"Miss Granger, until we all speak again, I do not want you to attend your lessons."

Hermione frowned, "Yes Headmistress."

McGonagall smiled slightly, "It will only before the day Miss Granger." She turned her attention to Harry, "Before we speak again, I want you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"-We're going there right now," Hermione assured the Headmistress.

McGonagall nodded dismissively and watched Harry and Hermione walk out of the office towards the hospital wing. She couldn't help but smile to herself, "Just like old times."

* * *

Two months had passed since Ron was told not to return to Auror training. At first, his family, particularly his mother, had been more than supportive. Mrs. Weasley always had a patient ear and a plate, or two, of comforting food for her youngest son. After a month or so, Mrs. Weasley's kind gesture changed into something that Ron simply expected, and always took for granted. Mrs. Weasley gave her son a dose of tough love, and refused to cook for him until he appreciated it. What was suppose to be a simple lesson of gratitude turned into a long row…and Ron moving out.

Ron moved in with his older brother, George. The two shared a small flat above George's newest store location, Hogsmeade. The building owner was so pleased that Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was doing so well, he allowed the two brothers to live rent free in the flat. It seemed like a perfect situation for the two broken brothers…but things that are broken aren't always easily fixed.

George spent all of his spare time alone in his bedroom, thinking up new things for the shop. At first, Ron had been invited to sit in and contribute but the two were quickly reminded that Ron would never be Fred. The realization made George feel like he was loosing his twin brother all over again, and made Ron feel even more useless than before.

After the first week, the brothers fell into a groove. They would wake up at seven; eat a quick breakfast, usually a sandwich of some sort…seeing as neither brother knew how to cook. By nine o'clock they had swept, organized, and opened the store. Between two and three, each brother took a half an hour break for lunch, which was typically another sandwich. At six they would make their final sales and close the store for the night. At seven they would reward themselves for a day of work with dinner and a Fire whiskey at Hog's Head. Typically, they enjoyed this meal in silence. Afterwards, the brothers would return the their flat, say good night, and each would spend the rest of the evening alone. It was during this time that Ron chose to write to Hermione. Unless he was exhausted from a busy day…he wrote her a letter a day.

One night, Ron had a dream…a rather brilliant dream. He hurried out of bed and crossed the hallway. George's light shined brightly and Ron opened his door excitedly. George's focus remained on a plastic wand, which was jiggling like rubber. "Can I help you?"

"A rubber wand?" Ron sat down on the edge of George's bed and watched it carefully, "Is that all that it does?"

George silently picked up the wand and waved it at Ron's legs. Ron watched in amazement as his legs began to jiggle, just as the wand had, "Brilliant!" He smiled at his older brother, "How do you stop it?"

George shrugged and continued to study the wand. Ron nodded to himself…he didn't know why, but he had hoped George would be more talkative. He wasn't surprised really, George had been fairly quiet since...well you know.

Ron rested his elbows on his jiggling legs, "George I have a-" the feeling was too weird. He crossed his arms, "I have an idea." He waited for acknowledgement…but he got nothing. He cleared his throat nervously, "I dreamt that I was having a row with Ginny." He smiled slightly, "Her head turned bright red, smoke was coming out of her ears…and then her head exploded…sort of like a wizard cracker."

That got George's attention. He put the wand down and studied his younger brother, "I don't know what I should be more worried about…that fact that you dreamed about our sister's head exploding…or the fact that you want us to intentionally make our customer's heads explode."

"No not explode," Ron corrected quickly, "Just turn their faces bright red…and have steam come out of their ears."

George thought for a moment before focusing on the wand, "Zonko's has something similar-"

"-Zonko's went out of business months ago George!" Ron said excitedly, "And their candy just made steam come out of your ears." He moved a little closer, "If we could actually make people feel anger when they ate it…" he shrugged, "It could be something." George remained silent and Ron's hopes began to fall, "I mean, maybe not…" He sat in silence, "I was thinking we could call it Weasley Hot Heads."

George smirked, "We could have a picture of Ginny on the cover."

"And think of the warning we could write," Ron added encouragingly, "Anger may cause break ups-"

"-Caution, for the sake of others, do not use if you are skilled with the bat boogey hex," George smiled slightly and nodded his head, "The package itself could be hot." George's smile began to grow. He ruffled Ron's hair playfully, "I think you may have something Ickle Ronnie."

* * *

Yes, it had taken some time, but things were beginning to look up for Ron. Weasley Hot Heads were popular among all age groups, and they were hardly making enough to meet demand. Since then, it was as if this creation had sparked something inside the two brothers. George had a little bit more of his old self back…and for Ron…well things were starting to fall into place. The captain of the Chudley Cannon's had stopped by with his daughter. Both were huge fans of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and they were not shy to tell this to George…who then casually mentioned that his brother was a huge fan of the Cannon's. Ron and the captain talked for hours, he mentioned that he was the Keeper for Gryffindor…and the captain suggested that he stop by and meet some of the team. He met the team…and he fell in love. He had never got along so well with a group before.

One day later he was invited to attend their practice session. Ron couldn't sleep the night before, and his hands shook wildly as he tried to eat his breakfast sandwich. Once he got on the field, he impressed everyone by only letting one quaffle through…

…two weeks later he was formally asked to tryout for the team. The Keeper had recently learned that she was pregnant, and she would be leaving for maternity leave in roughly two months…leaving them Keeper less. Sure, they had reserve players, but the Cannon's had a reputation to up hold…and this was the opportunity to make sure their team was as good as they could possibly be.

Ron wiped down the front counter after a long day of Hogwarts students coming in and out…nearly buying out their entire store. A bell chimed, and Ron looked up, a grin covering his face.

Ginny stood in doorway, "Well?" she asked expectantly.

Ron shrugged, "I made the first cut-"

Ginny squealed and ran over to her brother, wrapping her arms tightly around him, "Well done Ron!" She smiled at him, "When you get on the team be sure to mention that you have a little sister that is an amazing seeker…and chaser." She nodded enthusiastically, "Whose also captain of the-"

Ron raised his hand, "Don't get your hopes up, there were some bloody amazing-"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, just play like you just drank liquid luck…" a twinkle shined in her eyes, "Or if you could drink some liquid luck…"

Ron laughed, "Sure thing. Get some for me, will you?" He studied his little sister, "How have you been Ginny?"

She shrugged and stole the towel from Ron, "Could be better." She started wiping down the counter, "I'm not seeing much of Harry."

"He's looking out for Hermione," he answered defensively.

She avoided his gaze, "But between that, their detentions, my quidditch schedule, rounds with Malfoy, homework-"

"Rounds with Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily, "First I have to worry about my girlfriend…but now he's hanging around my sister too?"

"I didn't want to do it," Ginny insisted, "McGonagall is making me." She shrugged, "Besides, Malfoy wouldn't dare try anything while Harry is there." She tossed the rag at her brother, "Hermione's the one you should be worried about."

"What is he doing?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "But if I were you, I would make this winter break really special." She tapped her ring finger twice, "Really special," she said again.

Ron smirked, "Sly Ginny." He looked over his shoulder and leaned closer to his sister, "Can you keep a secret?" Ginny nodded excitedly. Ron dug into his pocket pulling out a small blue box. Ginny ripped the box out of her brother's hand, tentatively opening the lid. A flashy large diamond sat in a bed of tiny diamonds, "Do you think she'll like it Gin?"

Ginny grinned brightly at her brother, "Anyone would say yes to this ring." She reluctantly placed it back on the counter, "Can you afford it?"

Ron placed the ring back in his pocket, "I bought it, didn't I?" He smiled slightly, "Weasley Hot Heads sell out every week…and I'm not spending money on rent…" he grinned, "Things are looking good." He tapped the blue box, "And they're only going to get better."


	9. The Chapter Where Howlers Are Sent

Hermione sat with her back pressed against the cushioned seat of the Hogwarts' Express. Her legs shook nervously, making it nearly impossible to sit still on the long train ride. She briefly looked up from her Ancient Runes textbook to look out the window. Freshly fallen snow covered the countryside, creating a beautiful ride home…

…Home. The thought alone formed a knot in her stomach. She shook her head, attempting to wipe the thoughts out of her mind. She tried to return her attention to the textbook on her still shaking lap, but it was no use. As quietly as she could she slid her textbook into her purple handbag. The sound of books falling filled the small head's compartment that she was sharing with Draco and Harry, who were both currently sleeping. Hermione frowned, there were still plenty of time before they reached home…

No, she wasn't thinking about that…she needed a distraction. What she needed was…

A small smile played at her lips. She rummaged through her handbag once more, this time finding one of her favorite novels. She rested her back against the wall and pulled her feet onto the seat, bringing her knees close to her chest. She sighed into the comfortable position and began to read.

"_Emma Woodhouse, handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived nearly twenty-one years in the world with very little to distress or vex her…"_

As always, she was hooked within the first paragraph. Regardless of how many times she had read the novel, it could always relax her, and bring a smile to her-

"I've never seen you read anything but textbooks."

Hermione leapt from fright. She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, and took a deep calming breath. She closed her eyes, "Harry, you startled me." She opened her eyes, finding a slightly amused Harry smiling guiltily at her. She had to fight back an amused smile of her own, "You've seen me read other books."

"_Hogwarts, A History _doesn't count Hermione," he answered quickly.

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "Well, you watched me read-"

"-_Tales of Beedle the Bard, _doesn't count either," he answered smugly. He crossed his arms, his amused smile never leaving his face, "Go on; name another."

Hermione stared down the boy across from her. She racked her brain for any form of Harry approved leisure reading…she couldn't come up with anything. She looked away, returning her attention to her book, "Prat."

Harry laughed and moved from his seat to the open spot next to her, "So, what non-textbook are you reading?"

Hermione moved her left hand, revealing the cover of the now well-worn novel. "Emma," Harry read allowed. He shrugged, "I've never heard of it."

Hermione held the book close to her chest, "It's my favorite novel by Jane Austen." She sighed contently, "It's about this beautifully stubborn, selfish, brilliant woman named Emma; she tries to play matchmaker for," she smiled, "Well for everyone in the novel."

Harry leaned back against his seat, "I never thought you'd like those silly romance novels."

"Just because there's romance in the novel does not mean it is a silly romance novel," she answered defensively, protectively holding the book closer to her chest, "It is one of Jane Austen's finest novels," Her eyes filled with passion, "It's a classic Harry."

"I'll judge that," he answered stubbornly. He stretched out to a comfortable position, "Go on Hermione; tell me the story."

"You want me to read it aloud?" she asked skeptically, "We won't have time to finish the story."

Harry shrugged, "Well then, you can summarize it for me. You should know the story well enough," he smiled with satisfaction, "It is your favorite novel." He rested his hands behind his head, "Tell me just how wonderful this story is Miss Granger."

"Very well," she answered curtly, "But if I'm going to begin, I have to finish." She met his eyes, "So even if you detest the story, you will listen to every word."

* * *

"…and they decided to live with her father in Hartfield," Hermione concluded, a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes. She sighed contently, hugging the novel once more, "What did you think Harry?"

Harry let all of the information, and there was a lot of it, process. He opened his mouth, before quickly closing it. A slightly frustrated look covered his face, causing Hermione to laugh, "Well you either really loved it or truly," she cringed slightly at the thought, "hated it."

Harry smiled at her reaction, "Let me get this straight," he sat up, "Harriet ended up with the guy she fancied in the beginning of the story…even thought Emma said she shouldn't." He looked to Hermione for confirmation, "Right?" Hermione nodded and he frowned. "So she wasted a year or so listening to Emma when she was right all along."

Hermione nodded again, "Yes."

Harry's face wrinkled with disapproval, "That story doesn't make sense, why would someone listen to her? Shouldn't Harriet have stopped listening to Emma after the first try failed?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Harry cut her off, "I just don't understand why everyone kept listening to her."

"She did mean well," Hermione insisted. She lovingly skimmed through the pages, "In the beginning, Emma did what she thought seemed logical in her mind. Towards the end though she took other feelings into consideration."

"That's the only part that makes sense to me," Harry added.

"What?"

"Emma and," he paused trying to recall the character's name, "Oh bugger, what was the name of her best friend?"

Hermione smiled softly, "Mr. Knightley."

Harry grinned with recognition, "Right Knightley. Knightley and Emma make sense."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, "Not that I disagree," she added quickly, "I just want to hear your thoughts."

Harry thought for a moment, "They talked about everything. He wasn't afraid to tell her when she was wrong, or even fight with her," he shrugged, "but he was always there for her." He thought for a moment, "It just seemed like they were more than best friends, but it took both of them too long to realize it."

"But they did," Hermione said softly, sighing contently.

"Once they stopped thinking things through and just said what they were feeling." Harry argued. He shrugged once more, "If your heart is telling you to do something, you should just do it-"

"-Moving speech Scarhead," Draco said groggily, "Mind quieting down the girl talk so I can sleep?"

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry whispered, trying to hide his embarrassment. Hermione gave him a kind smile, but remained silent until the sound of Draco's snores filled the compartment once more. "Just doing something without thinking can have disastrous results," Hermione said continuing the conversation.

"Well just thinking about it, without doing anything, will just make you miserable." He countered, "It's better to do it, and if it goes badly, think of a recovery plan."

"But if you had thought it through in the first place you wouldn't need to think of the recovery plan." She shrugged, "Harry, I've been having this argument with myself for months now." She smiled slightly, "If you can come up with a happy middle ground, please let me know."

"Are you thinking about Ron?"

Hermione gave him a look, "What do you think?" Her legs began to shake once more, "He's going to be at the platform waiting for us." The shaking grew to her hands, "I have to tell him."

Harry nodded understandingly. He gestured to her shaking legs, "Are you going to be all right?"

She frowned slightly, "I have a plan." A shameful look covered her face, "It's the cheater's way out."

Harry was surprised. Hermione Granger, the girl he knew better than anyone else, would never take the cheater's way out. He filled with concern for his best friend, "What is it Mione?" he asked gently.

Hermione smiled sadly and searched through her bag. She pulled out a small vile with gold liquid inside, "My plan is to drink this," she gulped nervously, "and hope for the best, because honestly Harry, if I were to think about what to say any longer I may go mad." She sighed, "What a pathetic use for this wonderful potion."

Harry reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It's not pathetic." He shook his head, "No, it just shows how much you value his friendship and his feelings." He shrugged and gestured to the vile, "That's a great way to assure that everything will workout smoothly."

"Please don't think less of me for using the potion this way," Hermione pleaded quietly.

Harry smiled kindly at her, "Never."

The train began to slow down as they reached the platform. Hermione looked up to Harry, who nodded once. She nodded understandingly and looked down at the potion in her hand. She gently pulled the cork out of the vile and swirled the potion around in its container. She smiled slightly at Harry, "Cheers," and with that she finished every last drop of potion.

Harry watched his friend closely. For a moment, nothing changed…but then her body instantly stopped shaking and an undeniable calm covered her face. Harry couldn't help but smile at how relieved she looked, "How do you feel Hermione?"

She remained still for a moment; then a wide grin covered her face, "Never better," she replied happily. She took a deep breath and looked around the compartment, "Something's not right." She assessed the room once more before shaking the sleeping Draco vigorously, "Wake-up Draco!" She nearly sang, "We're almost home!"

Draco opened his eyes cautiously, "Granger?"

She kneeled beside him and rested one hand on his shoulder, "Draco, I believe that you have truly changed," she patted his shoulder twice, "I hope you have a Happy Christmas."

Draco looked at her in disbelief, unable to compute this…new…Hermione. He looked over to Harry who grinned ear-to-ear, but merely shrugged. He looked back to Hermione, "Happy Christmas to you too Granger."

She nodded contently and stood up. She looked at Harry expectantly, "Let's do one last round."

Harry blushed at the sentence, "Hermione what are you-"

"Of the train silly!" Hermione laughed. She reached out and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the train.

Harry watched his friend lead him towards the back of the train, "Where are we going, Hermione?"

She whipped her head in response, allowing her wavy brown hair to flow freely, "I just have this feeling that we should check the loo."

Harry was about to pull back, but he thought of his own hunch after he had drunk the potion, and decided just to let Hermione go with her hunch.

They reached the girls' loo, hands still intertwined, as the door opened, revealing a small, skiddish third year. She nearly jumped at the sight of them…or perhaps it was the beaming Hermione that had her surprised, "I'm sorry Hermione," she insisted quickly, "I just needed to use the loo-"

"-Where did you get that bracelet?"

The third year lovingly touched the silver charm bracelet on her wrist, "I found it actually-"

"-In the Great Hall?" Hermione guessed.

The third year nodded and began unclasping the bracelet, "It's yours, isn't it? Sorry, I asked around but no one said it was theirs." She handed the bracelet to Hermione, "Your wrists must be tiny! It was starting to hurt more and more each day." She looked down at her wrist, catching Hermione and Harry holding hands. She blushed slightly and smiled at the two, "Happy Christmas."

They wished her one as well and the third year quickly hurried back to her compartment. Hermione studied the bracelet carefully, "There are only three charms."

"You can always add more," Harry suggested, "It's strange that she would just give you the bracelet."

Hermione frowned with determination, "There's something…dark about this bracelet."

This grabbed Harry's attention. He began to examine the bracelet carefully, "I don't see anything." He looked up at Hermione, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered confidently.

"How do you know?"

She frowned for a moment, before shrugging, a beam returning to her face, "I just know." She shoved the bracelet in her bag, "I'll examine it over the holidays." She once again grabbed his hand, "Harry, we're here!" Excitement filled her eyes, "Let's go!" She dragged him back down the train, past their compartment. Harry smiled knowingly, they were not returning to the compartment. Wordlessly, he charmed his bag to levitate behind him. Hermione jumped off of the train, pulling poor Harry behind him. He was in great shape, but being dragged by Hermione was beginning to take its toll.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and searched for-

"A Redhead!" she exclaimed. She tried to pull Harry behind her, but Harry stood his ground. He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked into her brown eyes, "Slowly, and calmly," he said softly, "You don't want to scare everyone."

Hermione laughed softly and pulled Harry into a tight hug, "What would I do without you?"

Before he could respond, Hermione had taken off, searching once again for the redhead she had found earlier. He quickly followed her, catching up with her in record time. Shortly after a familiar redhead spotted them…

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called out happily. She ran to the woman, pulling her into a hug, "It's wonderful to see you again!"

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback, but only for a moment. She returned Hermione's tight hug, "You too dear!" She smiled brightly at Harry and gestured for him to join in on the hug. She kissed the top of their heads and sighed, "My other two children," she said happily. She pulled away and studied the brunette, "You are getting more lovely everyday." She looked over to Harry, "Don't you agree Harry?"

Harry grinned and caught Hermione's eye. Sure, he'd always thought Hermione was beautiful…and maybe it was just the way that the light was hitting her hair…or something, but he was dumbstruck. Is it possible for someone to grow even more- Harry cleared his throat, "Hermione's beautiful," he whispered, a slight blush growing in his cheeks.

Mrs. Weasley smiled sweetly at Hermione, "My Ronald had excellent taste."

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked, looking around the platform for another redhead.

"You'd be quite proud of him," she said to the two, "He is in the final round of tryouts for the cannons!" She beamed, "Can you believe it? My Ron on the Cannons!"

"-Ron made the team?"

Harry and Hermione jumped at the sound. They quickly turned to see Ginny standing directly behind them. She parted the two and hugged her Mum, the two Weasley women squealing with delight. The squealing continued for several moments, causing many to stare at the two redheads. Harry and Hermione exchanged many looks, each time causing them both to laugh.

Ginny pulled away first, "What's so funny?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know," she answered, still laughing. Ginny shot Harry an accusing look, who also shrugged in response.

"So when will Ron be home?" Hermione asked softly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at the girl. She reached out and patted her hand in a supporting manner, "I know you miss him, and he promises to be home before Christmas."

Harry watched the color drain out of Hermione's face, "So in a few days?" She forced a smile on her face, "As long as he's happy," she answered sincerely.

Mrs. Weasley gave her hand one last squeeze, "Atta girl." She turned all of her attention to her daughter, "So tell me all about your semester…"

Harry leaned closer to Hermione, "Are you all right?"

She nodded her head softly; "I just took the potion too soon." She looked down for a moment, "But that's all right," she answered confidently. She looked up at Harry with a sincere smile, "Everything will work out."

Harry smiled at his friend and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'll be here either way."

* * *

Despite the slight hiccup of Ron being nowhere in sight, Hermione was having a truly wonderful day, and she was positive she had the potion to thank for that. Since they had arrived at the borrow Mrs. Weasley had prepared her world famous double chocolate brownies, she even added extra vanilla, just they way Hermione liked it. Afterwards, Hermione curled up in the living room with her copy of _Emma _while Mrs. Weasley caught up with Ginny and Harry in the kitchen.

Hermione finished the last few pages of her novel and sighed contently, "They really are perfect for each other," she whispered to herself.

"Who dear?"

Hermione looked up and smiled at Mrs. Weasley, "Just two characters in my book." She watched Mrs. Weasley take a sit next to her, "Sorry for interrupting," she looked around her living room and frowned, "It's just that the house is quiet again. Ginny and Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley and you're reading…" she smiled sweetly at Hermione, "I'm still not use to a quiet home."

"That's understandable," Hermione answered kindly. "That's how I felt whenever I returned home for the holidays. It's just too quiet without Harry and Ron."

"Ron will be home in a day or so," Mrs. Weasley reassured her.

Hermione felt her stomach tie in a knot, "Great," she answered softly.

"He's very excited to go to your Uncle's wedding."

Hermione paled. With everything else going on she had nearly forgotten about her Uncle Mark's wedding. Sure, her Mum had written about all of the plans she was helping her future aunt with…but the thought completely slipped her mind…as did her memory of asking Ron to go with her.

"Hermione Dear," Mrs. Weasley began, "I just want to thank you for everything you've done for Ron." She smiled sadly, "This family has been going through more than our fair share of hard times lately, but you're still there for Ron. I don't think I'll ever be able to properly thank you for that."

"I'll always be here for Ron," she answered honestly, "No matter what happens."

Mrs. Weasley patted her knee, "I'm glad to hear that dear." She said with a motherly smile, "I'll let you return to your book."

Hermione smiled, thanking her silently. She waited until Mrs. Weasley had left the room before letting out a small groan. She opened to a random page of her book and buried her head in the pages of the old book, breathing in their brilliant scent. "They're going to hate me."

* * *

Harry had always felt at home at the Burrow…but something about this visit felt off. At first he was sure it was because of the confrontation that was destined to happen in the following day or two…but after spending alone time with Ginny in Diagon Alley…he was certain that it was because of Ginny.

They had started off having a nice enough time. The walked in and out of stores, spending a substantial amount of time in the Quidditch shop. They each ordered a hot chocolate and took the time to really talk to each other for the first time in…well really in two years. Harry watched Ginny talk excitedly as they bumped into former classmates. He loved how lively and spirited she was. Everything was going perfectly…

…until Ginny let a seemingly harmless sentence fly out of her mouth…

"Harry," she gestured to the cashier's left hand, "Isn't her ring gorgeous?"

The cashier gladly showed off her, in Harry's opinion, too flashy ring. That was one thing Harry would never understand, why do girls need rings with that many diamonds? Surely wearing that ring around would weigh down their hands significantly-

"Well Harry?"

Harry wiped his own thoughts about the ring out of his head, "Shiny," he said finally.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You have to excuse Harry; he doesn't know much about rings."

The cashier nodded understandingly, "Surely he'll be learning soon," she teased, laughing slightly, handing Harry the bag of Christmas presents. Ginny laughed as well as she clung tighter to Harry's arm.

Clearly, Harry had missed out on what was so funny. He laughed half-heartedly and took the bag, "I don't think so."

And then everyone stopped laughing. The cashier looked away, attempting her best not to make eye contact with him. He looked over to Ginny, whose face was littered with hurt, but over all, anger. He cleared his throat, thanked the cashier, and the two left the store in a hurry. Ginny stormed down Main Street, leaving Harry in her dust. He quickly caught up with her, "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny laughed, "Nothing is wrong Harry. You just very publicly told everyone that you do not want to marry me!"

"I didn't say that-"

"You told her you weren't buying me a ring anytime soon," Ginny shouted at him, "That means, you don't want to marry me!"

Harry looked around at the crowd of people watching their row and exchanging whispers like, "It's that Harry Potter?"

"Why not Harry?" She pleaded, "Why not?"

"Ginny can we please talk about this somewhere else?" He implored gesturing to the crowd, "They don't need to know about our personal lives."

"Scared of them turning against you?" She asked smugly, "Scared that the Boy-Who-Lived will be viewed as a jerk?"

Anger rose within Harry, "Ginny, I could give a damn what anyone else thinks-"

"-Not Hermione," she answered quickly. Her smile began to grow, "Is that why you don't want to marry me? Is it because of her?"

Cameras were flashing now. Harry hung his head in defeat; tomorrow he was positive he would be on the front page of every newspaper. "Ginny you know that's not true-"

She took a few steps towards him, the cold winter wind angrily blowing her hair, "I have a little secret for you Harry. Ron is going to ask her to marry him as soon as he gets home." Tears began fall down her face, "And she will never be yours."

Her words echoed in his ears. He was in shock. He was in shock because he had found out his best mate was going to propose to the woman who planned on ending their relationship…certainly not at the thought of Hermione never being his…

He shook his head, no it was definitely because Ron was going to propose…but hadn't he known that Ron was going to propose?

Camera flashes lit up the now dark night sky. Reporters appeared out of nowhere asking Harry for a quote. All Harry could do was close his eyes and think of the one place he knew as home…which in about five minutes time would also be the place he was no longer welcomed.

* * *

Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley set the dinner table. She had already laid out the silverware, napkins, and cups. All that was left were the plates. She delicately placed the plates in front of the chairs.

"Hermione Dear, clear two of the settings."

Hermione looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "Are Ginny and Harry having dinner out?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Arthur will be staying late at the ministry tonight," she shrugged, "his owl mentioned something about a comp-utters eating cookies."

Hermione tried to hide her amusement, "Well then whose-"

"-Ginny will be staying with Luna for the evening." Mrs. Weasley said disappointedly, "It seems she and Harry got into quite a row in Diagon Alley."

"Poor Harry," Hermione whispered to herself. Mrs. Weasley's always watching eye lingered on her, "And poor Ginny," she said even louder.

A commotion came from the fireplace in the living room; Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen to see what caused the commotion, "Hermione Dear, be sure to put away the silver- Oh my, well come in!" The sound of women giggling filled the air. Hermione simply shrugged it off and busied herself with the silverware. A soft knock came on the kitchen window. Hermione looked up and saw green eyes staring back at her. She looked over her shoulder; Mrs. Weasley was still catching up with whomever had come in the floo. She apperated outside and instantly regretted it. It was much too cold for just her sweater. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry frowned and shook his head, "I'll explain later," he promised. "Do you think Molly will let me stay? Did she seem angry?"

Hermione shook her head gently, "I'm sure she understands. Of course she'll let you stay. What is she going to do, throw you out in the snow?" She grabbed his hand and the two apperated inside the kitchen. She smiled as the warmth in the kitchen instantly replaced the cold. She looked up at Harry, "Are you all right?"

He shrugged, "Never better," he answered sarcastically.

Normally a comment like that would have earned a well deserved, "Prat," but instead she just pulled him into a hug, "Everything will work out."

Harry smiled slightly and held her close, "I hope so."

"Harry Dear, is that you I hear? Harry, Hermione, get in here we have company," Mrs. Weasley shouted excitedly from the next room. Harry and Hermione quickly joined Mrs. Weasley in the living room. Harry's face lit up, "Andromeda, it's nice to see you again."

The tall, slender woman with kind eyes smiled at him, "It's wonderful to see you again Harry," she examined the young man in front of her, "You're growing more and more handsome everyday."

Mrs. Weasley reappeared in the living room, an ancient baby cradle floating effortlessly beside her, "Andromeda stopped by to ask if you wouldn't mind watching Teddy tonight," she gestured to the cradle beside her, "I assumed your answer would be yes."

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically, "I would love to," his smile faltered somewhat, "I don't know much about babies though…"

"-Well you've got Hermione to help you with that," Andromeda assured him, "When we all came over for your birthday, Hermione held him the entire time," Andromeda smiled at Hermione, "You didn't let him cry once."

Hermione blushed at the complement, "He is just a great baby."

"Nonsense, Hermione Dear," Mrs. Weasley insisted, "You were a natural."

"Your future mother-in-law is going to be a very happy woman," Andromeda added while shooting a suggestive glance at Mrs. Weasley. The two older women laughed together and Hermione tried her hardest to keep her emotions inside. Harry caught her eye and gave her a comforting smile, and Hermione was surprised that it actually made the knot in her stomach seem smaller.

"I just want to thank you again for agreeing to watch Teddy tonight," Andromeda said smiling at Harry and Hermione, "I have Christmas presents to get and I cannot tell you the last time I slept through the night," she sighed wishfully, "Tonight I want to be asleep no later than nine." She quickly hugged the three of them temporarily good-bye, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Harry hadn't known his Godson long, Teddy _was_ only six months old, but Harry was already wrapped around his finger. Teddy was easily amused, and had the most contagious laugh Harry had ever heard. Harry spent almost the entire night by his godson's side. The young metamorphmagus impressed the room of three, and later four when Mr. Weasley returned home from work, by changing his hair color nearly every five minutes. Eventually, baby Teddy drifted to sleep, much to Harry's disappointment. Harry selfishly wanted to spend as much time as he could with his young Godson.

It was nearly two in the morning, and Harry couldn't sleep. He replayed the day's events in his mind, but his thoughts always lingered on-

Teddy began to whimper slightly, before he let out a full cry. Harry tossed off his covers and eagerly hopped out of bed, grateful for more time with his Godson. He walked down the sets of stairs towards the living room when he heard someone else reach Teddy first. As quietly as he could he walked to the living room. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sight before him.

Hermione gently bounced the baby while humming a lullaby, attempting to soothe the baby. Teddy's cries switched back to faint whimpers; she gently rubbed his back and whispered, "It's all right Love," over and over again. Teddy's eyes locked on Harry and he stopped whimpering all together. His normally grey eyes changed to Harry's emerald green and he happily screeched and began to reach for Harry.

"What a happy baby," Hermione cooed softly. She held the baby over her head, "Silly baby," she brought Teddy close to her face and kissed him all over his face, causing another round of happy baby screeches to come from Teddy. He kicked his feet excitedly and babbled incoherently.

"You're really great with him."

Hermione jumped slightly and held Teddy protectively, "Harry, you can't scare me while I have a baby in my arms; what if I were to drop him?" she scolded.

Harry laughed and walked closer to the pair. Teddy squirmed slightly and held out a hand to Harry. Harry stuck out his finger and Teddy held tightly onto his finger, "I would never let anything happen to you young pup." Teddy cooed, as if he understood everything Harry had said. He then promptly stuck Harry's finger in his mouth and slobbered all over it. Harry made a face but allowed his Godson to continue.

"He really loves you Harry," Hermione whispered softly, "Look how comfortable he is around you."

Harry smiled down at his Godson, "The feeling's mutual Teddy."

Hermione nodded towards the Weasley's old rocking chair, "Do you want to rock him to sleep?"

"Do you need a break?" he asked quickly.

She shook her head gently, "No, it's not that," she kissed Teddy's soft baby hair, "You've never had a baby fall asleep on you before." She smiled softly, "It's magic in its purest form."

"Ok," Harry said anxiously as he pulled his finger out of Teddy's mouth. He sat down in the old rocking chair, "I don't know what to do."

"Just cradle him," she said as she lowered Teddy into his godfather's arms, "Make sure his neck and head are supported."

Harry looked up nervously, "Like this?"

Hermione nodded, "Just like that," she whispered. She sat down on the couch and watched the two rock back and forth. "He looks so much like Remus."

Harry looked down at his godson. His eyes had returned to their normal soft, gentle, grey. His little eyelids began to droop slightly. "He does," he whispered, "I wish he still had them."

"He'll be all right Harry," she said gently, "He has Andromeda, and you," she smiled at the tired baby, "He is so loved."

"I know," he gently brushed aside the baby's black hair, "It's just not fair that he doesn't get to know how great they were."

"He'll know," she assured him, "You'll tell him everything. You tell him about meeting Remus for the first time, Tonk's daring spirit, the marauders," She paused for a moment, "You'll be his Sirius; someone to always look out for him, give him adventures, but also keep him in line."

Harry felt the baby grow heavier in his arms. He looked down at the peaceful baby, "I think he's sleeping." He looked to Hermione for confirmation. She nodded and silently gestured to the crib. Harry stood and tiptoed to the crib, gently lowering the baby into the mountain of soft blankets. He gently tucked in Teddy. He leaned in closer and gave the baby a soft kiss on the head. Hermione gently touched his arm and gestured to the kitchen. Harry nodded and reluctantly followed her out of the living room; away from his godson.

Hermione silently sat down in the wooden kitchen chair and motioned for Harry to do the same, "What happened Harry?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner, causing his messy hair to look even wilder than normal, "Ginny told me to look at a ring a cashier was wearing, I said it was shiny-"

Hermione laughed, "Shiny?"

"They found it funny too," Harry whispered agitatedly. Hermione smiled kindly, "I won't laugh anymore," she promised, "Go on."

"Ginny told her that I don't know anything about rings and the cashier said something about maybe I'll learn soon," he paused, "I don't remember exactly what I said." He looked up at Hermione, clearly she did not believe this. "All right fine, I said 'I don't think so'." Hermione winced slightly, but waited for Harry to continue. "Then she started saying nonsense about me not wanting to marry her and it was all because of you and," he gritted his teeth, "And the bloody press was everywhere."

Hermione closed her eyes, "How many?"

Harry rested his chin on his hand and shrugged, "I couldn't tell with all of the camera flashes in my face. I'm willing to bet everything in my vault that tomorrow's headline will mention something about me not proposing to Ginny because I'm madly in love with you." Harry leaned back in his chair. He had meant that sentence to sound sarcastic, and yet it flew out of his mouth with ease.

"She knows that's not true," Hermione said simply, "The two of you will patch things up tomorrow," she smiled at Harry, "I'm sure of it."

Harry shrugged, "I guess." He thought for a moment, "Ginny told me the Ron is going to propose over Christmas break."

Hermione went silent. "We haven't even talked about it!" She shook her head once more, "Ronald wouldn't do that without talking to me first." She looked up at Harry, her eyes filled with dread, "Would he?"

* * *

Ron could barely contain his excitement; he shook his new captain's hand, "Thank you so much."

The seeker smiled at his new teammate. He rolled his eyes and clapped him on the shoulder, "You can thank me after our first week of practice," he shrugged, "If you're not too tired to talk that is. Now go home Weasley, tell your family the news."

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He apperated on the spot, suddenly liking the feeling of the tug in his stomach. His feet landed firmly in his favorite room in the Burrow, the kitchen. "Family," he yelled in the house, "I'm home!"

The sound of hurried footsteps filled the old house. Ginny was the first to appear, Harry directly behind her. She held firmly on his hand, the couple had made up just that morning, and Ginny planned to spend every second with Harry by her side, "Ron, how did it go?"

"Well it went-"

"-Ronald Bilius Weasley, you cannot go this long without writing your mother again," Mrs. Weasley scolded as she pulled her much taller than her son into a hug. She pulled away and looked him over, "You're skinny." She instantly hurried to the counter, "I can fix that."

"Mum, I need to keep to the Keeper's diet-"

The room erupted with cheers of excitement. There were plenty of, "I knew it's" and loads of, "Congratulations." Ron's confidence bubbled at the sound of his family's cheers. He looked around the room at the faces of his parents, sister, best mate-

He frowned, "Where's Hermione?"

"I believe she's in the loo putting on make-up for her boyfriend the keeper," Ginny grinned at her brother, "I'll get her."

Ron couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He looked over to Harry, "I have a good feeling right now."

Harry's smile faltered, "Are you going to-"

"-Here she is," Ginny nearly sang. She pushed Hermione gently on the back, pushing her towards Ron.

Ron grinned goofily at Hermione, "Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione smiled at her best friend, "Hello Ronald," she allowed him to hug her, even though it was a touch too tight. "I've really missed you," he said into her hair.

Hermione half smiled, "I've missed you too Ron." She pulled away, "It's nice to see you again."

"Why are you being so formal?" he whispered, "Is it because of the family?" He looked around the room as his family silently watched the couple in front of them. He rested his head on her forehead, "Sorry Hermione, but I want them to be here for this. I was going to wait until Christmas Day but right now feels right." He held her hands in his. Hermione shook her head, "Ron-"

"-Hermione, these past few months without you made me realize how much I love you." His smile grew, "I realized how much I need you in my life. Your letters helped get me through the hardest time of my life." He paused, "During tryouts, you were all I could think about…you're the reason why I made the team."

"-Ronald that's not true-"

Ron dropped her right hand and slid his hand into his pocket, "Despite all of the times I've messed up, you've never stopped believing in me. My future is starting to come together, and I cannot imagine it without you." He dropped to one knee, "Hermione Jean Granger-"

"-Please don't," she whispered through her tears.

"Will you marry me?" he slowly opened the blue box, exposing the ring he had picked out for her.

Hermione looked down at the ring and frowned, it was beautiful. It was the type of ring that any girl would happily wear, proudly showing it off to anyone and everyone.

But there were too many diamonds. It was too large. It was the kind of ring that demanded everyone's attention…it just wasn't Hermione at all…

"Ron," she pleaded, "Can we please speak privately?"

Ron's smile fell, "Of course," he answered quickly, following her out of the room.

Those left in the kitchen looked amongst themselves, not quite sure of what to say. Mr. Weasley was the first to speak up, "Is that a no?"

Mrs. Weasley busied herself with the feast she was planning, "I'm sure she just wanted them to have a little privacy."

"She has to say yes to that ring," Ginny insisted, "Every little girl dreams of a ring like that."

Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement, "My son truly has wonderful taste."

Ginny turned to her boyfriend, "I know we both agreed that we're not ready yet," she smiled slightly, "But when we are ready, I want a ring like that."

Harry gulped nervously, "I'll remember that."

Ginny beamed and kissed her boyfriend, "Thank you My Harry." She sighed contently, "We're going to be so happy." Her eyes lit up, "And I agreed to give the prophet an interview." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind for writing an article like that about us." She kissed him once more, "I promise to set the record straight." She looked up at her boyfriend, but his attention was not on her. She quickly turned around and her heart dropped, "Ron?" she asked carefully.

He just stood there, as if he were in shock. Mrs. Weasley hurried over to her youngest son's side, "Ron, where's Hermione?"

Ron avoided her glance, "She's gone," he whispered, "I suppose she's at her house now."

"To tell her parents the good news?" Mrs. Weasley asked optimistically. Ron never answered her. He simply stared at a spot on the floor.

Ginny took a step closer to her brother, "Ron?" she looked at his sad blue eyes and knew the answer; "Maybe she thinks you're too young," she suggested.

"No," Ron answered calmly, "She just doesn't feel that way about me."

"Nonsense, of course she does. Why else would she agree to spend Christmas here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, anger rising in her voice.

"Because I'm her best friend," Ron answered firmly, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice.

"Ronald surely you miss understood-"

"-I didn't Mum," he assured her, "I really don't want to talk about it anymore." He reached in his pocket and stared at the blue box. He tossed it to Ginny, "Happy Christmas Ginny." He walked towards the back door, "I'll be outside flying."

"-Ronald please put on a-" the back door slammed shut. Mrs. Weasley sighed sadly, "My poor boy."

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Her room, which was always a place of comfort and relaxation, suddenly seemed like a prison. It had been one day since Ron had proposed…and she had never felt more alone before. She had written Ron ten letters; every one was pages long and filled with promises to always be there for him and hopes that with time he would understand that she loved him very deeply…just not in that way.

A soft knock came at her door. Her mum poked her head in cautiously, "How are you feeling, love?"

Hermione smiled sadly at her Mum, "Not well."

Mrs. Granger walked over to Hermione's bed and cradled her daughter, gently stroking her hair, "He'll understand love." She kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Just give it time."

An owl pecked determinedly at Hermione's window. She magically opened her window and allowed the owl to drop off the letter. She sighed at the bright red envelope sitting on her bed.

"Maybe Ron responded?" Her mum suggested hopefully.

Hermione shook her head and held the hot letter in her hand, "This is a howler Mum," she frowned, "I already had three from Ginny…" she smiled sadly, "I guess it's Mrs. Weasley's turn." She cautiously ripped the seal and watched the letter come to life.

"_How dare you Hermione Granger! We welcomed you into our home and you repay us by embarrassing Ron like that? Your behavior is simply unforgivable. How dare you do that to him Hermione. How dare you string him along. You don't treat friends like that. I thought you were raised better than that-"_

The howler proceeded to turn into ashes. Hermione let the words soak in, "I guess someone came in while she was writing the howler."

Mrs. Granger looked in disgust at the ashes on her daughter's bed, "That was Ronald's mother?" Hermione nodded her head, "She really is a sweet woman Mum-"

"Rubbish," Mrs. Granger spat angrily, "If it were the other way around…if Ron had been the one to end things, I would never resort to," she gestured to the ashes, "to this level of arrogance." She frowned angrily, "Love show me how to use an owl, I want to politely tell Mrs. Weasley what I think of her Howler."

"Mum please," Hermione said softly, "The howlers will stop soon."

Mrs. Granger kissed the top of her daughter's head, "I don't want you to open any more of those." She smiled down at her daughter, "Come downstairs love, your father made a fire in the living room. Now might be the perfect time to curl up with a warm blanket and get lost in Jane Austen."

Hermione smiled, "Sounds great Mum."

Mrs. Granger kissed her daughter's head one last time, "Wonderful, I'll make you a cup of tea." She crossed the room and searched her daughter's bookcase, "_Pride and Prejudice _or _Sense and Sensibility_?"

Hermione reached into her purple bag pulling out a familiar book, "_Emma." _

Her mother held the worn copy in her hands, "This surely has seen better days. Hermione why don't you let me buy you a new copy," she skimmed through the pages, "One that isn't on its last legs."

"But then it won't have that old book smell," Hermione said softly, "And the spine will be so stiff," she shook her head, "When it comes to books, older is always better."

"Like father, like daughter," Mrs. Granger said smiling at her daughter. She looked down at the book in her hand, "Love, just because something appears right on paper doesn't mean that it's meant to be." She handed Hermione the book, "Listen to Ms. Austen, Hermione, she's always right."

Hermione smiled softly at her Mum, "Thanks Mum." Mrs. Granger always knew exactly what to say, and for that, Hermione would be eternally grateful. She followed her mum out of her room; into the cozy family room that Hermione had spent countless hours lost in the words of her favorite authors. She pulled her grandmother's worn afghan off of the back of the couch and stretched out, her toes peeking over the edge of the blanket, soaking up the heat of the fire.

Hermione knew all of the sounds of her home, and she could tell the time simply by the noises she heard. She heard her father's pen scratching against the bills, while her mother set a timer in the kitchen…it was nearly seven o'clock.

She flipped to the first page and breathed in the soothing smell of old books.

"Here's your tea love," Mrs. Granger announced as she set the hot cup on a coaster on the coffee table. She frowned, "Did you hear that?"

Hermione listened carefully to the sounds of her house, "Hear what?"

Her mother shrugged, "I thought I heard-" Her mother smiled slightly, "I knew I wasn't hearing things."

Hermione laughed and rested her book on her lap. She watched her mother leave the room and answer the door. Hermione delicately took a sip of her still slightly too hot tea, wondering who could be at the door. The Grangers weren't strangers to unexpected guests showing up. At least once a month someone in town showed up hoping her parents could help with a toothache…or suggest ways to help children loose their baby teeth.

She heard her mother greet whomever it was warmly, welcoming them into the house. Hermione shrugged to herself and returned her focus to the book on her lap.

"Hermione," her mother said gently reentering the room, "You have a guest. He's waiting for you in the hallway."

She looked up from her book, "Who is-" she stopped, her mother had already left the room. Hermione pulled the afghan off and walked barefoot on the cold hardwood floor, trying her best to avoid the squeakier floorboards…although it was really no use. Her house always creaked. It bugged her father…but her mum insisted it just gave the house character.

She turned around the bend into the small welcoming hall, where her guest stood waiting for her. She recognized those eyes anywhere, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry smiled warmly at Hermione "Hello Mione," he gestured to the luggage bag in his hand, "Mind if I join you for Christmas?"


	10. The Chapter Where Kisses Are Magical

After Ron proposed, everyone in the Burrow seemed to be walking on eggshells…but surprisingly, not for Ron's sake. No, everyone was extra careful not to set off the two Weasley women…

After the proposal the three men at the Burrow went off to separate areas. Ron flew around their old quidditch field, hoping the winter wind would force him to think of the cold instead of…well, something else. Mr. Weasley retreated to his shed full of muggle objects, knowing better than to be in the house while his wife and only daughter handled the news in their own way. Harry stayed in the room he shared with Ron and tried to talk to the one person that no one else in the house seemed to currently care about.

Harry wrote in his leather bound journal until it physically pained his right hand, and even then, he wrote two more letters. For hours he stared blankly at the journal, waiting for a response, but he got nothing.

Ron suddenly entered the room and collapsed on his bed. He raised his wand and magically shut the door. Harry studied his best mate carefully, unsure of what to say…or if he should say anything at all.

"Ron-"

The excited sounds of anger filled the kitchen…three floors below them. Ron sighed agitatedly, "Mum and Ginny aren't taking this well."

Harry laughed to himself, "Apparently not." The room grew quiet, "How was flying?"

Ron shrugged, "Good. Cold," he looked over at Harry, "I should have warn a coat."

Harry nodded, "Most people wear coats in the winter."

Ron shifted on the bed, focusing once more on the ceiling. He pulled a small metal object out of his pocket. Harry watched his best mate play with the deluminator Dumbledore had given him almost two years ago, "It isn't someone else, is it?"

The question had surprised Harry, "No," he answered firmly.

Ron nodded, accepting the answer, "I knew that," he shrugged, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

An owl pecked excitedly on the window. Ron lazily opened the window with one hand, providing barely enough space for the small owl to slip through. She dropped the letter on Ron's chest before flying across the room and perching on the edge of the dresser. Ron lifted his head slightly before returning it to his pillow.

"Hermione?" Harry asked questioningly.

Ron nodded, "Sixth letter."

Harry stared enviously at the letter on his chest. He had spent the entire day trying to get her to write him back…and he had nothing. Here was Ron, not trying at all, and yet he was the one actually getting the letters-

"I can't read them right now," Ron said aloud. He looked over to Harry, "I wish I were angry. I know anger…I know what to do with it." He frowned slightly, "I'm not even sure if I'm sad," he shook his head, "I mean, I'm sad but…" he turned onto his back, "But what if this is for the best? If Hermione never loved me that way…maybe I didn't either-"

An unfamiliar owl appeared at the window this time. Ron sat up and opened the window with both hands and took the letter from the owl's beak. He broke open the seal and quickly read the contents. He swung his legs around so his feet were planted firmly on the ground, "George heard," he told Harry.

"What does George say?"

A smile spilled on Ron's face, "Hermione's smart to run far away from this family." Ron laughed, "George always did like her. He liked how flustered she'd get whenever he and Fred teased her."

"Makes her an easy target," Harry smiled.

"George rented a house of some sort in France. He wants everyone to spend Christmas with him down there." He looked up at Harry, "He says it's on a beach."

"It'll be too cold for the beach," Harry reasoned.

Ron shrugged, "Might be nice." He got up from his bed and left the room without another word. Harry listened to the sound of his footsteps running down the stairs, and then for the first time since the proposal…all was quiet at the Burrow. But that only lasted for a moment.

Harry leaned back against the wall and shrugged to himself. Surely he should be excited at the thought of going to France, he had never been before…but he just couldn't picture it. Right now, all he wanted to do was hear from-

"Harry, did you hear?" Ginny practically skipped into the bedroom, "We're going to France for Christmas!" She sat down on his lap, "Imagine how romantic it'll be." She sighed contently, "I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to sleep." She looked at Harry, "Aren't you excited? Imagine how wonderful it will be to have the entire family in France for the holiday!"

"The entire family," Harry whispered to himself. Of course the Weasleys were the closest thing he had to a real family. He frowned to himself, but Hermione was family too. Hermione was the only one who had always been there for him…and what was he going to do while everyone was ignoring her, floo off to France? The thought simply did not sit well with him.

Harry studied her carefully, "I'm sorry Gin, I," he shook he head, and backed away, "I can't."

Ginny frowned, "Why not?" she asked angrily, "Where will you stay?"

Harry shrugged, "Sirius'?" he avoided her gaze, "I think maybe you should spend some time with your family."

"But you're part of that Harry," she said softly, "We'd like you to come with us." The two sat in silence. Tears filled Ginny's eyes, "Harry, are you breaking up with me?"

"No," he answered quickly, "No, I just think it would be best if you and your family spent Christmas without me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "There's something you're not telling me Harry." Her eyes narrowed, "Why else would you want to be alone on Christmas?"

Harry shrugged and Ginny got up from his lap, storming out of the room. She knew there was a reason he didn't want to go to France…and she was going to make it her mission to find out what it was.

* * *

Just to be clear, Harry had planned on spending the rest of his Christmas Break at his Godfather's old house. He walked up to the old house and just stopped. He stared at it, letting the years of memories rush through him. He thought of Sirius, and how he was locked up in this place that he hated. He thought of when he freed Sirius. A slight smile crossed his lips as he could almost feel Hermione's arms wrap around him once more. From there his memories drifted to the person who had always been there for him…

…It was time for him to be there for her.

He closed his eyes and focused, feeling a tug in his stomach. He opened his eyes to a simple tudor home. The only thing that separated this house from all of the other houses on the street was a small, almost unnoticeable, flowerbed in the front yard. Even in the middle of winter and nearly four inches of snow, a single sunflower stood proudly.

He walked up the gravel path and hurried up the stairs to the front door. He knocked softly. He frowned, perhaps too softly? He waited for a moment before knocking once more, this time a little more forcefully. The door opened moments later to a woman who, aside from the light blue eyes, looked just like an older version of Hermione. "Mrs. Granger?" He asked tentatively, "Is Hermione home?"

She smiled brightly at Harry, "She's in the living room Harry," she gestured for him to come in, eyeing his luggage carefully, but smiling none the less. She shut the door firmly, "It's a little nippy outside," she said warmly…her voice almost making up for the coldness out side. "It'll just be a moment."

Harry nodded and looked around the hallway. Three family pictures hung perfectly leveled above a small wooden table. In the middle was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Granger on their wedding. The two others, one on each side, were pictures of Hermione. In one she was maybe four; in the picture she was in a floral dress and the camera had caught her in mid-spin. The other was much more recent. Harry smiled, recognizing it instantly. It was Hermione in her periwinkle blue Yule ball dress. Even four years later Harry was still amazed that someone could-

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry smiled warmly at Hermione, "Hello Mione," he gestured to the luggage bag in his hand, "Mind if I join you for Christmas?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment, "Yes of course," she shook her head quickly, "I mean, I'll have to check with my parents; I'm fairly certain they'll say yes but-" she studied Harry carefully, "Why aren't you spending Christmas with the Weasleys?"

Harry rested his luggage on the ground, "They're spending the holidays in France," he said simply.

Confusion littered Hermione's face, "And the Weasley's didn't invite you?" She crossed her arms, "Surely that isn't true…"

"No they invited me," he assured her. Hermione raised her eyebrow, "And you don't want to go to France?"

He shrugged, "Ginny said something about how great it would be to have the whole family in France for the holidays," he rubbed the back of his neck, "It just wouldn't feel right not being with you for Christmas," he paused, "You're part of my family Hermione."

A small smile played at her lip. She nearly ran the length of the hallway towards him. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and sighed, "That's one of the kindest things anyone's ever done for me," she said with a shaky voice. She rested her head on his shoulder, "But I'm fine Harry, honestly, you should spend Christmas with Ginny."

Harry pulled her even closer to him, "Unless your parents say otherwise, I plan on spending Christmas with you." He pulled away, frowning slightly, "Unless you don't want to spend Christmas with me, because I understand, I can-"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "Harry of course I would love to spend Christmas with you." She playfully wacked his shoulder, "What a ridiculous question to ask." She smiled at him for a moment before pulling him into another hug, "It's just so good to see you again. I know it's only been a day but-"

He smiled into her hair, "-I know." He hugged her tighter, "I missed you too Hermione."

Mrs. Granger silently watched the exchange from the kitchen doorway. She smiled knowingly to herself before returning her attention to the roast in the oven. She pulled on her purple oven mitts and carefully pulled out the roast. She smiled proudly at the feast she had created.

"Looks wonderful love," Mr. Granger smiled at his wife, "I'll just steal a quick-"

Mrs. Granger smacked away his hand and shook her head, "You know my rule about waiting until dinner is served before we can eat."

Mr. Granger frowned at his hand, "That one hurt." He lifted it towards his wife, "It's swollen."

Mrs. Granger kissed her husband's hand, "Better love?"

He shrugged, "I don't know if I'll be able to carry the weight of three plates with my wounded hand."

She smiled sweetly, "Don't worry my love, you won't have to carry three plates," she opened the cabinet and reached for the plates.

Mr. Granger eyed his wife carefully, after nearly twenty-five years of marriage he knew when she was up to something, "I won't?"

Mrs. Granger shook her head, "No," she smiled kindly at her husband, "You'll be carrying four plates tonight." She placed the stack in her husband's hands before quickly leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips, "Hermione will be having a guest stay with us for the holidays."

Mr. Granger studied his wife, "You're rather chipper about Hermione having company," realization hit him and an understanding smiling covered his lips, "Is it Harry?" He watched his wife shrugged as she tossed the salad once more. He nodded his head, "It is Harry, isn't it?"

"Harry told Hermione that he wanted to spend Christmas with his family-"

"-Rebecca," Mr. Granger said warningly, "Just because he wants to spend Christmas with Hermione does not mean he fancies-"

"-Of course he does!" She insisted, "And she feels the same way, they're just too," she shook her head and placed the salad bowl on the table, "Oblivious," she said frustrated, "Maybe if they just had a gentle nudge-"

"-Rebecca-"

"-Honestly William I won't do anything," as if on cue, ideas came by the dozen. She sadly shook them out of her head, "I won't do anything," she repeated, "But just you wait William," she gestured to the hallway, "Give it a week, and they'll realize it." She walked to her husband and gave him another kiss.

"Whatever you say love."

Rebecca smiled at her husband, "I know I'm right. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll make sure we have towels ready for Harry..." She walked away, towards the staircase, and smiled smugly to herself, "…The boy who thinks of Hermione as family."

* * *

"-And the washroom is just across the hall," Hermione opened the door to the guest bedroom, "And this will be your room." She turned on the light revealing a tidy guest room. The walls were painted a soft, subtle, shade of green, and the light brown furniture in the room made it relaxing and comforting.

Harry sat down on the bed and looked around, "This room is great, Hermione."

She placed a small stack of towels on top of the dresser, "This room use to be my favorite room in the house." She walked over to window, "I use to sit on the roof and read."

"You use to climb onto the roof and read?" Harry smiled, "I just can't see you doing that."

"Why not?" She asked as she leaned against the window, "It's not earth shattering to sit on the roof."

"Well I always thought you were afraid of heights and flying," he looked out the window, "That would be quite a drop if you fell."

Hermione peered out the window, "That's why I make it a habit not to fall."

Harry laughed, "Well c'mon then. Let's sit on the roof." Harry began to lift the window but Hermione quickly shut it, "Harry, it's the middle of December! We can't sit on the roof, it'll be too cold!"

Harry pulled his luggage onto the bed and pulled out two sweatshirts and a winter coat, "Luckily we can do something about that." He slid the sweatshirt over his head and made his way back to the window, lifting it with ease. He climbed out of the window quickly disappearing out of sight. Hermione stuck her head out the window, "Harry, are you mad! You aren't wearing a coat!"

"I left it for you!" he called back.

"-But you need it," she answered, laughing slightly.

Harry shrugged, "If only there was some way the coat could come to me…"

"Harry James Potter you're telling me that after all of your years at Hogwarts you cannot think of a single spell to make your coat come to you?"

"Maybe you could just come out here and bring it to me?" Harry suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her head back into the warm room. She threw on the other sweatshirt that Harry had laid out and grabbed that winter coat. Cautiously, she stepped onto the roof. She gulped, and as best she could, avoided looking at the ground…which was much farther away than she remembered. "The ground seemed a lot closer when I was younger," she said anxiously.

"Don't look at the ground; just look at me," he reached out his hand, "I won't let you fall."

Hermione rested one hand against the side of the house and took a calming breath, "I think I'm all right." She took slow steps towards Harry, "I can't believe I'm out here in the middle of win-"

Hermione didn't even have the chance to properly fall. The moment she began to slip, Harry's seeker instincts kicked in and quickly grabbed a hold of her. He smiled kindly at her, "Told you I wouldn't let you fall."

Hermione laughed softly, the fear she had been feeling instantly vanished, "Thank you." The two carefully sat down, their backs against the side of the house. She handed Harry his coat, "Put this on or you'll catch your death," she said through chattering teeth.

Harry laughed, "I'm fine Hermione; if anyone needs it, it would be you."

"I'm fine," she answered back stubbornly.

Harry shrugged and rested the coat on his legs, "So why did you read here?"

Hermione smiled fondly, "I actually started reading here on accident." She thought for a moment, "I was probably eight…and I was reading in the park two streets away." She gestured towards a gathering of trees, "You can't see it well now, but it's less of a park and more of a wide open field with a tiny playground." She returned her arm to her side, "I use to go there all the time with my parents and read." She smiled slightly, "One day, my parents decided I was old enough to go there alone. I sat under the only tree in the field and these boys came up to me."

She looked over to Harry, "They were the bullies of my class and I was the girl who knew everything."

"So naturally you were best friends."

Hermione laughed, "They tried to pick on me in school, but my teacher always stopped them," she shrugged, "So they saw me sitting there and they tried to rip the pages out of my book…but when they actually got a page or two in their hands it would," she smiled knowingly at Harry, "somehow repair itself."

Harry laughed, "Of course your accidental magic would deal with a book. But, how did you end up on the roof?"

"I just remember listening to them tease me and wishing that I could be somewhere away from here." She tapped the roof with her right hand, "I opened my eyes and I was on the roof." She shrugged, "From then on I just came up here to read or think."

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Harry let Hermione's story replay in his mind. Never before had he had such an urge to beat up eight year olds, well…now eighteen year olds…either way, someone deserved to be punched for teasing Hermione, "Boys can be dumb," he answered finally, "especially eight year olds." He thought for a moment, "But I bet they're not as bad as eleven year olds that can't pronounce spells correctly."

Hermione smiled at the memory that once caused her hours of tears. She pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her cheek, "I'm glad Ron teased me," she answered honestly. "If he hadn't, who knows what would have happened."

"You might not have been petrified, or attacked at the ministry, or in all of those battles," he paused and looked down at his feet, "Or tortured by Bellatrix." He looked over at Hermione, "You would have been much better off without either of us."

"No I wouldn't have," she said softly, "You and Ron were my first real friends." She smiled slightly, "I'd do it all over again as long as we all became friends again." She fiddled with the sleeve of the sweatshirt Harry had let her borrow, "How's Ron?"

Harry nodded to himself, he knew this question was coming, "He's going to be all right Hermione." He looked over at her, "He said he wants to be mad but he's not."

Hermione let the information sink in, "I see."

"He said he wasn't ready to read the letters," He added softly.

She smiled sadly, "I can't say I blame him." She sighed sadly, "I didn't mean to hurt him."

Harry wrapped a protective arm around her, "Everything will work it Mione." He watched her rest her head on his shoulder, "I think this might be good for both of you."

"Of course this does draw quite a bit of attention to our budding relationship," Hermione said simply.

If Harry had been drinking…well lets just say he and Hermione would be soaked. His heart started beating faster. "Our relationship?" he managed to choke out.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes, "Love, don't tell me you've forgotten."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He wanted to say something intelligent in response but all that came out was a very boyish, "Uh…"

Hermione laughed and waved her wand once. Within a moments time today's copy of the prophet landed squarely on her lap. She cleared her throat and read aloud, "_The Boy Who Lived Becomes The Man Who Cheats-"_

"What!" Harry quickly read the article over her shoulder, he grew angrier with each line he read. "I can't read anymore," he managed to say through gritted teeth.

Hermione nodded understandingly, she flipped through the newspaper, "It must have been a slow news day," she glanced at Harry, "Which is the only good news," she continued to flip through the paper, "The story goes on for nearly seven pages."

"Seven pages!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione handed him the paper and Harry skimmed the entire article…all seven pages of it. "This is worst than fourth year."

"Ah, fourth year," Hermione reminisced fondly, "Remember when slanderous articles about us were simpler? Then I was just accused of fancying one too many guys-"

"-And breaking my heart," Harry added jokingly.

"But now they've matured," Hermione said simply, "Now there are rumors of my pregnancy-"

Harry dropped the paper, "You're kidding."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm afraid I'm not." She flipped towards the end of the article, "Second paragraph."

Harry quickly absorbed the information, "_Ms. Granger has yet to comment over who the father is-"_

"-It's you of course Harry," she jokingly reassured him.

"_-If she is still as desperate for the spotlight as she was when she was fourteen, we fully expect Ms. Granger to name Mr. Potter as the unborn baby's father." _Harry lowered the paper and looked over to Hermione. Although she had mocked the article, that particular sentence struck a core, "That's my second favorite sentence in the article," she whispered quietly, "My favorite was actually the only ounce of truth in the article."

Harry continued to scan the article until he stumbled upon a particularly harsh one, "_If the rumors surrounding the Weasley/Granger break up are true, at least we can rest assured that the Cannon's newest member is finally able to have a relationship with someone who will not take the loveable redhead for granted," _he paused, "_Ms. Granger should do the wizarding world a favor and return to her muggle roots-"_

…And Harry thought he was angry with cruel eight year olds teasing Hermione. No, compared to the rage he was feeling now, that was nothing more than a childish lark. He had never experienced anger this intense before. Hermione did not deserve any of this-

"Harry!"

Harry snapped out of anger-induced trance. His eyes grew wide as he watched the prophet burst into wild flames.

"_Aguamente!" _Water quickly flew out of Hermione's wand, leaving behind smoke and ashes, both of which were carried away by the wind. Hermione turned her head sharply, "What happened?"

Harry blinked repeatedly, his hands still in the same position of holding the paper, "I lost control of my temper." He lowered his hands and met Hermione's gaze, "They cannot get away with write these lies about you." He shook his head angrily, "You are the smartest, bravest-"

"-Harry-"

"-Most loyal person I have ever met," he said firmly, "You do not deserve this; they will regret writing this."

Hermione laid a gentle hand on top of Harry's, "Don't waste your time with this nonsense Harry." She gave him a gentle smile, "Anyone with half a brain will know that it's rubbish," she paused, "And the other half…well they're just desperate for a good story. In a week or so, they'll be tired of this one and move onto another."

"I can't just let them write-"

"-There are bigger issues in the world," Hermione gave his hand a squeeze, "But thank you for wanting to do something." She smiled at him, "I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend." She playfully bumped his shoulder with her own and looked up at the sky.

Harry let her words wash over him. A faint blush, which he would swear up and down was from the cold, covered his cheeks. He watched her look at the stars and smiled slightly. He wished he could put into words just how wrong Hermione was. _He _was the lucky one. The overwhelming feeling of nervousness suddenly hit him squarely in the chest-

"We should go inside," Hermione reasoned, "One more minute out here and we'll surely catch-"

* * *

"-Colds." Mrs. Granger shook her head sympathetically at the two teenagers lying on opposite ends of the couch, "And on Christmas Eve too." She reached out and felt Harry's forehead, "You're not warm, which is excellent-" she quickly felt Hermione's head, "Brilliant, you're cool as well."

"Well Dr. Granger," Hermione sniffled, "What do you recommend?"

Mrs. Granger grabbed two more blankets from the back of Mr. Granger's recliner, "Plenty of warm blankets," she spread the blankets over the two, "Tea of course," She proceeded to tuck the teenagers in, "And a full day of reading." She stood back and admired the cocoon of blankets she had created, "That should cure it."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger," Harry said as he began to finally feel somewhat warm again.

"Of course dear," She frowned slightly, "Are you sure you will be all right by yourselves? Honestly, your father and I do not have to go to the Brinkley's party-"

"-Mum, we'll be fine," Hermione said assuring her worried mother, "We'll probably sleep the entire time," she looked to Harry for support, "Right Harry?"

"Right," he looked to Mrs. Granger, "I'm really tired." He rubbed his eyes and yawned for good measure.

The frown of concern remained on Mrs. Granger's face, "We'll be there for two, maybe three hours at most." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead, "Feel better love."

"Thanks Mum," she sniffed.

"You'll call if you need anything," Mrs. Granger said more as a command than as a simple statement. Hermione nodded her head and Mrs. Granger looked to Harry as well. He nodded, slightly calming Mrs. Granger. "Good," she said firmly. She leaned across and kissed the top of Harry's head, "Get some rest and feel better dear."

Harry froze at the simple gesture. He watched Mrs. Granger leave the room to hurry her husband along. He looked across the couch and found Hermione snuggled tightly in the blankets, her eyes shut. He rested his head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, scrunching his knees up so he wouldn't accidentally kick Hermione.

"A galleon for your thoughts."

Harry smiled to himself, but continued to look up at the ceiling, "My thoughts aren't worth a galleon."

Hermione shrugged, "You're right," she sat upright crossing her legs, "Two galleons for your thoughts?"

Harry laughed and sat up slightly, just enough to look at Hermione, "No one's taken care of me before. Whenever I was sick the Dursleys would lock me in the cupboard so they wouldn't catch it." He smiled, "Sometimes I would pretend to be sick just so they would leave me alone for a day." He paused, "No one's taken care of me like this. You know, tucked me in, kissed my head-"

"Kisses on the forehead have magical powers," she assured him. Hermione smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Harry." She thought for a moment, "I bet your Mum took great care of you-"

"-I just don't remember."

Hermione frowned, "I wish you did."

Harry nodded, "Me too." He sat up a little straighter, "So what do you do when you're sick?"

"Well, I mainly read or catch up on school work," she paused and grinned at Harry, "Shocking, right?"

"I'm stunned," he teased.

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes, "I've never been sick with a friend before." She thought for a moment, "We could read…or play a game-"

"-Game," he answered quickly.

Hermione laughed and reached behind her, opening the side table drawer. She blindly searched with her hand until she found what she was looking for. She held a small box in her hands, "Go fish?"

* * *

Forty minutes and seventeen games of Go Fish later, Harry and Hermione felt very differently about the child's card game. Hermione, who had only won two of the seventeen games, was growing tired…but Harry was having a blast.

"And I'm out!" Harry proclaimed triumphantly. He gathered the cards and shuffled them, not as neatly as Hermione had, but still shuffled nonetheless.

"Just one more game," Hermione insisted.

Harry pouted, "But then what will we do?"

Hermione shrugged, "Read? Perhaps take a nap?"

"But I'm not tired!" He insisted childishly. He dealt out the cards, "If I win this hand, we continue playing, and if you win, we'll read."

Hermione considered this for a moment, "Deal," she agreed reluctantly. Luck had not been on her side and she was not expecting things to suddenly change…

…and yet, five minutes later she found herself reading _Emma_…

Harry was certain he was going to win. He skimmed through the _Quidditch Through The Ages _book Hermione had given him a number of Christmases ago. Maybe if he sat quietly and read, as Hermione had wanted, maybe they would play more Go Fish. He sat impatiently mentally considering how much time had passed. He put his book down, "Mi-" He quickly shut his mouth. Hermione had fallen asleep, _Emma _still open to the last page she had read. He smiled to himself, she looked peaceful while she slept, a change that Harry had greatly welcomed since the war. He studied the novel in her hand. Harry hadn't understood what Hermione found so interesting about the story. Maybe if he were to physically read it he would understand…

He shrugged to himself, what else was there for him to do? As quietly as he could he reached over Hermione's sleeping body and gently took the book from her hand. He leaned his back against his pillow and began to read.

Three chapters later…Harry still had no idea what Hermione found interesting in this book-

"Harry?" Hermione asked groggily, "Are you reading my book?"

Harry blushed, "You were sleeping-"

Hermione beamed, the tired look in her eyes disappearing. Her head shot from her pillow, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"That's not exactly-"

"-Which part are you at?" She asked as she crawled closer to Harry. She laid down on her side, resting her head on his pillow. Harry suddenly became aware of their closeness. "I, uh, she-"

Hermione smiled, "You just met Harriet," she sighed contently, "I love that part."

Harry smirked, "You love every part, Mione."

Hermione grinned, "Shut it Potter." She rested her head on the edge of his shoulder, to get a better view of the pages.

Harry could suddenly feel ever centimeter of skin on his shoulder…he felt it…tingle? No, surely it didn't…

Why did Hermione smell so good? Like vanilla and mint. Had she always smelled like that? There was just a hint of something else…snow? Does snow have a-

"Are you finished with the page?"

Harry looked down to find two bright brown eyes looking up at him eagerly, "If not, there's no rush," she assured him, "I want to make sure you enjoy every word."

Harry nodded and shifted slightly, so he could free his trapped right arm, unintentionally shifting Hermione closer to him. He casually moved his arm to her opposite side, but he had no intention in wrapping his arm around Hermione. Honestly, he had no intention, but his arm had other plans.

He attempted to read, but their closeness distracted him, "I think I've read the same sentence four times."

Hermione laughed, "Try reading aloud." She quickly covered her mouth as she yawned, "That always helps me."

Harry cleared his throat, "_This was all that was generally known of her history. She had no visible friends but what had been acquired at Highbury, and was now just returned from a long visit in the country to some young ladies who had been at school there with her." _

"You have a great voice," Hermione commented as she closed her eyes, "It's strong but relaxing." A smile played at her lips, "You should narrate documentaries."

He laughed and felt her forehead with the backside of his hand, "You're either feverish or delusional." He frowned, "I think you're actually feverish." He checked with his other hand, just to make sure. "Hermione, how are you feeling?"

Her eyes remained closed, "Sleepy."

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm tighter around her, "Get some rest."

"Please keep reading," she said softly.

He readjusted the blankets, making sure Hermione was comfortably covered. Just as she had asked, Harry continued to read aloud. Eventually, Hermione's breathing fell into a steady rhythm, her soft breaths gently hitting his neck. He looked at Hermione as smiled. Cautiously, he checked her forehead once again. He frowned, she was still warm. He sighed. Instinctually, he brushed aside her hair, and then gently stroked it. He slid further down on the couch, allowing Hermione's head to rest in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, hoping that maybe there was some magic in forehead kisses.

* * *

"Honestly William, the party was lovely-"

"-The Brinkleys just wanted to show off their new extension." Mr. Granger rolled his eyes and helped his wife take off her coat, "How many times did that man tell us about that sky light?"

"-Love-"

"-At least twenty," Mr. Granger reasoned. He shrugged off his own coat, "I could write an essay about that light." He smirked, "Better yet, I'll tell Thomas to write one, seeing as he is so eager to tell the world."

"He was excited," Mrs. Granger explained as she hung the two coats in the closet, "If I remember correctly, someone was just as excited when he had those built in bookcases installed in the study." She raised an eyebrow, "Right William?"

"A bookcase is better than a lousy light," he mumbled under his breath.

Mrs. Granger kissed his cheek, "Of course it is love." She patted his arm comfortingly, "I'm going to check on the patients."

Mr. Granger laughed to himself and walked into the kitchen. After cramming his head with so much useless information, he ached. He filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. He hoped that a warm cup of tea would help erase the memory of that pointless-

"William," Mrs. Granger whispered from the hallway. Mr. Granger followed the sound of his wife's voice into the living room. "Yes?"

"Shh!" Mrs. Granger gestured to the couch with a finger over her lips. Mr. Granger walked further into the room until he reached his wife's side. She pointed to the couch excitedly. Mr. Granger looked down at the couch…and suddenly all thoughts of sky lights were gone. Instead, the image of his daughter being held a little too closely by this…boy-thing…honestly, to Mr. Granger he looked more akin to the devil. He felt his wife touch his shoulder and gracefully lead him out of the room, back into the kitchen. She beamed up at her husband, giving him an all too familiar smile, "Just friends." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I knew there was something more."

Mr. Granger watched his wife leave the room, an extra boost of confidence in her step. The kettle whistled softly and Mr. Granger quickly moved it off of that burner, abandoning the idea of tea. No, after what he had just seen, he needed something much stronger…perhaps a glass of brandy.


	11. The Chapter Where Old Places Are Visited

Harry laid on his back and stared at the ceiling in the Granger's guest bedroom. Despite being tired, he could not sleep. It wasn't because the bed wasn't comfortable, in fact it was one of the most comfortable beds he had ever laid on. It wasn't because of the letter that rested on his chest. No, the letter from his girlfriend had been short, filled with quick descriptions of France, and sprinkled with words of pity for her boyfriend, who would be spending Christmas alone. And it wasn't because he felt guilty that he was staying with the Grangers. Sure he felt guilty for not being honest with Ginny…

He did feel guilty, right?

He nodded to himself in the dark. Yes, he felt guilty, or at the very least, he felt guilty for not feeling guilty.

Regardless, there was guilt.

He rolled over to his side and looked over to the window. A smile instantly covered his face as memories of sitting on the roof with Hermione filled his head. Then all too quickly, he forced himself to frown. He turned to his opposite side, his back to the window.

That is why Harry Potter could not sleep that Christmas Eve night. Every time he closed his eyes he thought about Hermione. He heard her laugh, he watched her read, he saw her brown-

No. He returned his attention to the ceiling, refusing to think about his best friend. Just to be clear, they hadn't had a row. Quite the opposite actually. With every moment he spent with his best friend he felt them growing closer…and that was the problem.

Harry threw off his covers and walked out of the guest bedroom, hoping a glass of warm milk might quiet his all too vocal brain. He quietly walked past the row of rooms, careful not to wake anyone up. He tiptoed down the stairs, stepping on every squeaky floorboard, despite his best intention. He cursed under his breath, hoping that the Grangers were all sound sleepers. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk.

"Harry?"

He jumped and raised his wand, prepared to attack.

Hermione laughed and raised her hands, "I surrender Harry," she gently lowered her hand, dropping a chocolate chip cookie on the counter next to her, "You may have the cookie."

Harry quickly lowered his wand. He rubbed his neck, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," she admitted. She smiled embarrassedly, "This is going to sound silly," her cheeks blushed red, "But I find it hard to sleep the night before Christmas." She brushed away the crumbs that had fallen from the cookie, "I just love Christmas so much."

"You were too excited to sleep," he answered amusedly, "You're still a little kid when it comes to Christmas."

"Shut it Potter," Hermione said embarrassedly, a small smile on her lips. She reached out for the cookie.

"-Hey I thought that was mine!" Harry rested the milk on the counter, "Remember? You surrendered." He searched two cabinets before finding the one that held the glasses. He grabbed two glasses and delicately shut the cabinet door with his elbow. He filled the two glasses with milk. He pushed one over to Hermione, "Remember?"

Instinctually she twirled her wand intricately, causing the two glasses of milk to warm up. Hermione looked up and found Harry staring at her. Her eyes grew wide, "I'm so sorry Harry, I just always drink my milk warm when I can't sleep-"

"-No, no," Harry reached for his glass and took a sip of the perfectly warmed milk, "I was going to do the same thing." He smiled gratefully at her…

…For a little too long. He cleared his throat and looked at the cookie, "I thought it was mine."

Hermione looked at the cookie in her hand, and sighed. She tore the cookie in two, handing one to Harry. "I must love you an awful lot Potter." She dipped her cookie in the milk, "My Mum's Christmas cookies are the best."

Harry's heart beat faster, "Love?" he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say Harry?"

Harry froze. Hermione was not suppose to hear that.

"Harry?" she asked again.

Thinking quickly, he shoved the entire cookie in his mouth. He shrugged and motioned towards his mouth, showing her that he couldn't talk.

Hermione looked at him skeptically, but let it pass. She took a dainty bite of her half of the cookie, enjoying all of the flavors. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. If everyone tried this cookie, no one would care about fighting. There would be no more wars. Well maybe not…people would probably start fighting over the cookies. She opened her eyes to a rather surprised Harry. She couldn't help but laugh, "What is it Harry?"

He remained quiet for a moment, "That's the best cookie I've ever had." He looked down at the few crumbs on the counter and debated whether or not he could get away with licking them off the counter.

"I told you," Hermione answered proudly, taking another small bite, "Mum only makes them once a year." Hermione pulled a chocolate chip from the cookie, "Everything thinks it's the chocolate chip that makes it great, but Mum insists-"

"-It's the vanilla." Harry interrupted.

Hermione looked at Harry with disbelief, "How did you know that?" she asked quietly.

"The vanilla," he thought for a moment, "It's different."

"She doesn't use any sugar," Hermione shrugged, "My Dad has a rather large sweet tooth, and mom wanted to make a cookie that wouldn't ruin his teeth." She looked at Harry, "The vanilla she uses is organic. Everyone thinks vanilla should be sickly sweet." She smiled, "But Mum always said that you can tell vanilla is good by the subtle sweetness that you taste."

"It leaves you thinking about it," He frowned, "You should be thinking about the chocolate but instead the vanilla steals the attention away." He looked at Hermione, "And the vanilla isn't even trying."

"You're awfully passionate about the cookie," Hermione teased. She broke her half once more. She held the piece out for Harry, "Anyone that passionate deserves it."

Harry tentatively took the cookie, "Thanks."

Hermione smiled, "You're welcome." She took her final bite and smiled contently. She covered a yawn, "I knew the warm milk would work." She looked over to Harry, who just stared blankly at the cookie. She rolled her eyes, suppressing a laugh, "Good night."

He looked up from the cookie, "You're going to bed?"

Hermione grabbed her glass of milk, "I was thinking about it." She looked to the clock, "It is one in the morning."

"Oh," Harry said disappointedly, "It's the logical thing to go to bed," he reasoned.

Hermione smiled, noting the disappointed look on his face, "It is," she said softly. She thought for a moment, "Or we could play Go Fish again."

Harry beamed, "All right." He watched her roll her eyes playfully and walk into the living room. Harry ate his piece whole. He closed his eyes and forced himself to only think about the chocolate in the cookie. He smiled to himself, it was working-

"Coming Harry?"

His taste buds exploded with vanilla. He swallowed, "Coming," he answered back. No matter how hard he tried, vanilla always came back to his mind. Vanilla would always win over chocolate.

* * *

Mrs. Granger sipped her tea and sighed. Her theory about her daughter and her daughter's best friend was correct, she was simply positive of it. If her husband were to try and convince her otherwise, which he often did, she would simply brush the conversation off and very politely say…

"I'm sorry Love, but you're wrong."

Mr. Granger shook his head, "Rebecca-"

"Look at them!" She gestured out the kitchen window at the two teenagers playing in the snow, "They're perfect for one another."

"They're friends-"

"-Being friends first creates lasting relationships," Mrs. Granger nearly sang. She smiled confidently at her husband, "You can't argue with me there Love."

Mr. Granger laughed to himself. It was true, his wife of twenty-five years started out being his childhood friend. Then as they grew older and attended the same university, the friendship the two shared turned into love. Mr. Granger reached out and grabbed his wife's hand, "You're right." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly, "I hope Hermione loves someone as much as I love you."

Mrs. Granger blushed madly. "I love you too William." She smiled softly at her husband…before the stubbornness built up inside of her, "Did you see what he got her for Christmas?" She reflected on the morning and sighed dreamily, "Did you see the way she lit up?"

"Hermione has always loved books-"

"But this isn't any book," she insisted, "This is _Hogwarts, A History! _How many times did Hermione carry around that heavy book, reading page after page aloud?" She smiled at her husband, "Harry found a way to get her on the editing committee! She's going to help write the next edition! If that doesn't prove that he loves-"

The sound of the front door opening and closing quickly, followed by laughter interrupted her. Mrs. Granger quickly dropped the conversation as the sound of footsteps walked towards them.

"So I was thinking that tomorrow we should all be up by seven thirty so I can help Cynthia with everything-" Mrs. Granger spoke so quickly that Mr. Granger was having a hard time keeping up with her. This only happened when Mrs. Granger had no intension of actually talking about that conversation.

"-Hello dears!" She said brightly to the teenagers as they walked into the kitchen. She gestured to the snow in her daughter's hair, "It looks like you two had fun."

Hermione shot Harry a sharp look, "He decided it would be fun to shake a tree branch full of snow while I was under it," she answered bluntly, with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Harry shrugged, an amused smile on his lips, "Sorry."

Hermione unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile, which did not go unnoticed by her mother, "I think I'm going to change into warmer clothes."

Mrs. Granger watched her daughter leave the room…leaving poor Harry defenseless and a perfect target for hours of insinuating questions. "Harry why don't you join us? William and I were just having tea and cookies."

The mention of the chocolate chip cookies sealed Harry's fate. Mrs. Granger watched the naive man sit beside her and help himself to one cookie. She grinned, waiting for him to just take one bite…then he would be hooked.

Mr. Granger watched his wife carefully. He knew just what she was going to do…even if poor Harry didn't. He turned his attention to the boy, silently begging him not to take a bite…

…too late. The boy was a goner.

Mrs. Granger's grin grew even larger. "That was a wonderful Christmas present you gave Hermione," she said sweetly.

Harry looked away, "I didn't do anything honestly," he answered humbly, "I sort of borrowed one of her old essays and owled it to the committee." He broke the cookie into tiny pieces, learning from last night's mistake, "She earned it."

"This has been something Hermione's dreamed about for a long time," Mrs. Granger continued, "But she never really believed it would happen." She smiled kindly at the young man sitting next to her, "I want to thank you Harry," she paused, "For everything you've done for our daughter."

"I don't know where I'd be without Hermione," Harry answered honestly. He frowned slightly, suddenly realizing just how true those words were…and realizing how much he never wanted to find out where he'd be without her.

Mrs. Granger snuck a glance at her husband. She grinned mischievously; her plan was working. Mr. Granger simply shook his head, "So Harry, tell us about this wizard's basketball."

Harry laughed to himself, "Quidditch?"

"That's the one," Mr. Granger nodded, "Hermione says you're quite good-"

"I'm fair."

"-Honestly Harry," Hermione interrupted, reappearing in the kitchen, "You're more than fair." She sat down at the table and looked to her Dad, "He's the youngest quidditch player in the century. He flies so quickly that sometimes it's hard to follow him." Hermione poured herself a cup of tea, "And he's determined," she continued, "He stood on his broom so he could get closer to the snitch."

Mrs. Granger's eyes grew wide. She turned to Harry, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Harry shrugged, "I was close to the-"

"-Very," Hermione whispered. She looked across the table to Harry, her face covered with worry…even though he was seated safely in her kitchen. Harry smiled to himself. He knew that face well; he had seen Hermione worried all too many times, "I've never been hurt-"

"-Harry that's rubbish-"

"-Too badly before," he finished. He shrugged to himself, "Quidditch is fun but I really just love flying. Whether it's on a broom, thestrals," he smiled secretly at Hermione, "Or a hippogriff." He sighed contently, "It's thrilling and calming all at the same time."

"Sounds scary," Mr. Granger answered, his voice ringing with fatherly concern.

"-I've never been more terrified," Hermione answered quietly.

"But that's what makes it amazing!" Passion lit Harry's eyes, "It gives you the feeling of absolute freedom," He frowned, "I haven't had the chance to fly since I went into auror training."

Mrs. Granger shook her head, "What a pity," she said sympathetically. She grinned to herself, she had an idea. She turned her attention to her daughter, "Hermione, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course-" She felt someone gently nudge her leg under the table. She frowned and looked over to Dad, who as subtly as he could, was shaking his head. Hermione studied her father before looking to Harry, who merely shrugged. "Of course Mum," she looked to her mother, "What is it?"

Mrs. Granger beamed, "Well love I know you're afraid," she scooted her chair closer to Hermione, "But will you go flying tonight?"

For a moment all Hermione could do was stare at her mother, "What?"

"I've always dreamed about flying," Mrs. Granger whispered dreamily, "And hearing Harry talk about flying makes me wish I could." She shook her head gently; wiping her daydream out of her head, "Love, could you go flying for me?"

"Mum," Hermione said simply, "I can't. I haven't a broom-"

"-I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind letting you use his," She looked over to Harry, flashing him a bright smile, "You have a broom, right?"

Harry thought for a moment, Hermione would rather spend an entire day in divination than go flying. He smirked to himself, "You can borrow my Firebolt Hermione."

Hermione shot him an angry look, "I can't fly near muggles," Hermione said kindly to her mother, although her eyes never left Harry.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Granger said waving her hand dismissively, "You'll be flying so high no one will be able to see you."

As much as Hermione hated to admit it, her mother was right. The odds that anyone would notice were slim to none. Hermione leaned back slightly in her chair, "I haven't flown alone in quite some time."

Mrs. Granger inwardly grinned, pleased that her brilliant daughter fell perfectly into her plan. She once again looked to Harry, "Harry, would you please take Hermione flying tonight?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, earning him another glare from Hermione. He coughed, covering the remaining laughs and rubbed his neck, "Hermione's rather afraid of flying." He laughed once more and shrugged, "But sure, if Hermione wants to, I will take her flying tonight."

"If you're afraid you don't have to," Mr. Granger added quickly shooting an accusing look at Mrs. Granger. She shrank slightly in her chair, "Your father's right Hermione." She sighed, "But flying is an adventure I can only read about." She smiled brightly at her daughter, "Sometimes the things we're afraid of can be the most rewarding! Adventures are what makes our lives exciting."

Hermione slyly looked to Harry, and smiled, "I've had enough adventures to fill seven books." She nervously tugged on her sleeves underneath the table, "But if it will make you happy Mum," she paused, allowing herself one last time to reevaluate. She sighed, "Then I will."

Mrs. Granger smiled contently and took a sip of her tea, not caring that it had turned ice cold over the course of the conversation. No, she sipped her tea and smiled, knowing that her plan was working.

* * *

Later that night, Harry waited, Firebolt in hand, for Hermione to come downstairs. After dinner the two had agreed to meet downstairs at exactly nine o'clock, and yet, Hermione, the girl who was always early, appeared to be late. Harry watched the old Grandfather clock carefully counting down the seconds until nine. Just a few more seconds and Hermione would be-

"So where are we going to fly?"

Harry smiled at the clock before turning around to face Hermione, "Eight fifty-nine and fifty seven seconds," he shook his head disapprovingly, "Cutting it close, aren't we Miss Granger?" he joked.

Hermione crossed her arms, "Sorry I'm late-"

"-nearly late-" he corrected.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a smile still remained on her face, "Sorry I'm _nearly _late." She looked nervously at the broom in Harry's hand, "I spent the past hour coming up with reasons why I shouldn't go."

"And what did you come up with?" Harry asked, eager to hear her list.

She sighed, "It's cold outside. We could be seen. We could fly into a building. We might get lost." She looked up at Harry, who couldn't help but show his amusement, "I have one hundred and seven more if you'd like to hear them."

Harry laughed, "I'll tell you what, if you can come up with a serious complaint, we won't do this."

Hermione turned her attention to the squeaky floorboard she was standing on, searching her brain, "We could hit a bird."

Harry nodded, "Yes, that is the best reason not to go flying." He laughed, "C'mon Hermione, you're not even trying to come up with a good one." He sat down on the couch, "Maybe that's because you really want to go flying with me," he answered smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I assure you, that is not the reason." She began to fidget with her sleeve, "What if I fall off?" she whispered so quietly she had trouble even hearing it herself.

"That's what you're afraid of?" Harry asked softly, receiving nothing but a shy nod as an answer. He got off of the couch and rested his hands comfortingly on Hermione's shoulders, "Mione, I promise you will not fall off."

Hermione looked up and became inwardly startled, but only for a moment. Harry's emerald green eyes were staring so intently that she was finding it hard to breathe. Something about the way his eyes shined comforted her. As silly and cliché as it may be, they silently promised to keep her safe. "You promise?" She asked, making sure his eyes weren't lying…even thought she knew they weren't. He smiled kindly at her, "Nothing will harm you as long as I'm around."

Hermione returned his smile, "All right Potter, let's go before I have a chance to talk myself out of it."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, steering her through the kitchen and out the back door, "You might actually like flying."

Hermione laughed, "Sure Harry," she answered sarcastically. She looked behind her at their footprints in the snow. She rocked back and forth on her heels, crunching the snow beneath her feet, trying to remain on the ground as long as possible. Harry smiled reassuringly at his friend and held out his hand. She sighed one last time and held tightly onto his hand. Her grip could surely break a bone or two, but Harry would never ask her to loosen her grip. No, instead he gently stroked her hand with his thumb. He closed his eyes and concentrated, remembering every inch of a familiar place…

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. She looked around, letting the wind brush past her cheeks with the snow that had landed on the branches of the hundreds of trees near her. She breathed in the comforting scent of pine trees, allowing it to fill every inch of her lungs. She closed her eyes and gave Harry's hand a squeeze, "The Forest of Dean," she whispered.

"I know how much you loved the forest when it's covered in snow." He held the broom in front of her, "Imagine how it will look from above."

Hermione's stomach tied itself in a nervous knot, "That's at least three hundred feet off of the ground," she reasoned anxiously.

Harry mounted the broom, "Since I'd never let you fall, you have nothing to worry about."

Hermione swallowed and nodded her head. She gestured to the broom, "What should I…"

"Oh, well if you want to sit behind me and umm," blush tinted his cheeks, "and hold onto me that would umm," he looked up to Hermione, "That would work." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Or you could sit in front and I could hold onto you."

"Wouldn't that make steering more difficult?" Hermione asked, mentally creating a pro and con list for both options. She thought for a moment or two more before cautiously sitting behind Harry. She gently wrapped her arms around his middle, but she left plenty of room between them.

Harry looked over his shoulder and frowned. The fear that covered Hermione's eyes made him want to hold her protectively in his arms-

Where had that thought come from…? He shook his head and returned his attention to Hermione, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He received a silent nod in response. As gently as he could, he kicked off of the ground, leaning forward ever so slightly. To him, he felt like he was flying so slowly…

…but Hermione's screams indicated otherwise. She moved forward on the broom, creating no space in between them. Harry felt her wrap her arms even tighter around his waist. Instinctually he held the broom with one hand, and he placed the other soothingly on top of hers, "Are you all right?" He felt her bury her head in his back and nod. Due to their closeness and the evening wind, Harry couldn't help but breathe in the vanilla scent from her body wash. Something about the combination of vanilla and the night made Harry lightheaded. Not in a I'm-going-to-pass-out way…it was more of intoxication…and he liked it.

Harry looked down at the trees below, his mind filling with hundreds of memories, all of them including Hermione. He slowed his broom to a stop and squeezed Hermione's hand, "Mione, you can look." Keeping a tight grip on Harry she tentatively opened her eyes. The forest traveled on for miles, but with the full moon and the freshly fallen blanket of snow, the place seemed magical.

Hermione loosened her grip on Harry, "It's beautiful."

Harry turned his head slightly and watched Hermione. Her brown eyes shined brightly, standing out against dark night sky. "Beautiful," he heard himself whisper. He quickly averted his eyes, focusing instead on the forest, "The forest is beautiful," he corrected.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. Hermione let her memories of the war rush through her. She had known for months that the war was over, but being here, hovering above the forest, realization dawned on her. She looked over to Harry, a look of deep concentration covering his face. "What are you thinking about?"

A hint of a smile played at his lips. He continued looking out at the forest, "Something you said when we were in the forest." He looked to Hermione, " You said that the forest was still the same…but everything has changed. You said that your parents wouldn't even recognize it or-"

"-me," she finished for him. She nodded her head, "I remember."

"You always put others before yourself," harry laughed to himself, "That's why we're here now." He looked into her eyes, "Because you put your mother before your own fears."

Hermione blushed, "Don't tell her this, but I'm actually having a nice time." She smiled, "That being said, I'm still not partial to flying, but this," she gestured to the forest, "it's nice."

Harry nodded, letting another silence wash over them. "Hermione?" He looked over to her, "Do you remember what you said after that?"

Hermione thought back to the memory and sighed. Yes, she remembered, but she had hoped Harry would forget. She nodded, "Why don't we just stay here Harry?" She took a deep breath and looked over to him, "Grow old." She looked back at the forest, "I always thought that the sorting hat put me in the wrong house." She shook her head, "That wasn't a question a brave Gryffindor would ask. It was a coward's question."

"That's not true," he countered, "It's one thing to think that but it's another thing to actually do it." He grew quiet, "Hermione, why didn't you leave with Ron?"

A shy grin covered her mouth, "Dumbledore." The grin grew, "When Ron asked me to leave, all I could think about was something Dumbledore said at Cedric's memorial." She breathed in the pine-scented air, "Soon we must all choose between what is right and what is easy." She looked back to Harry and smiled, "There was no way I was going to leave you."

Harry smiled softly, "Thank you."

"I never really had to think about it, I just knew I couldn't leave you. I knew I had to help you however I could." She paused, "Honestly, it was one of the first decisions I've ever made where I didn't debate back and forth for hours on end." She reached out for Harry's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked into his eyes, "It was the easiest decision I've ever made."

Harry squeezed her hand in return, unsure of what to say. He wanted to say how thankful he was, and let her know just how much he needed her in his life. He wanted her to know that…

"We should probably head back," Hermione reasoned aloud, "We'll be up pretty early tomorrow." Harry nodded and wordless flew safely back to the ground.

* * *

Later that night Harry once again found himself starring at the guest room's ceiling. Like the night before, he was finding it hard to sleep…and yet again it was because he couldn't get his best friend out of his mind. Unlike last night though, he wanted to think of her. He replayed the day's events and smiled. There were only a handful of days in his life where he felt completely at peace…and genuinely happy, and every one of those days involved Hermione. He closed his eyes and remembered what it felt like when Hermione held onto him.

A soft knock interrupted him from his thoughts. He lifted his head, sitting up on the bed, "Come in."

The bedroom door squeaked open, "Sorry Harry," Hermione walked further into the guest room gesturing to the light switch, "I saw that your light was on."

"It's fine," he answered quickly, "I can't fall asleep."

"Something on your mind?" She asked as she sat down on the bed. Just the simple movement caused a loose strand of hair to fall from her braid, framing her face perfectly. She frowned slightly at the sight of the strand and tucked it behind her ear.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "You could say that."

"Thinking of that special someone?" Hermione teased.

Harry's eyes grew wide and his jaw grew heavier, "How did you know?" As soon as the sentence left his lips he frowned. Of course she knew. She always knew.

Hermione handed Harry a letter, "She's thinking about you too."

Harry looked down at the _My Harry_ written in Ginny's handwriting. He frowned, "Oh."

"I found it on the kitchen counter," Hermione smiled kindly at her friend, "It must have come while we were flying." She shrugged, "Who knows, maybe her letter will help you get to sleep."

Harry smirked, "Because her letter will be that boring?"

Hermione laughed, "No that's not what I meant!" She shook her head, "What I meant is maybe you won't be up all night thinking about her after you read her letter."

Harry gave her a half smile, sincerely doubting her words, "Maybe," he answered.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well I just wanted to give you your letter," she stood up, "Good night Harry."

Harry watched her walk towards the door, "Good night." Steps away from the door she paused. She quickly spun around, "Harry?" She looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling very shy in front of the boy she was never shy with, "I know it must be hard being away from Ginny on your holiday." She looked up at him, "But I want to thank you for spending the holiday with me," she said sincerely, "It's been one of the best I've ever had."

Harry smiled, "Me too Mione." He stood from the bed, "I'm glad I'm spending my holiday with you."

"Really?" Hermione asked with disbelief, "But you're being dragged to the wedding tomorrow and we've been sick-"

"Hermione," Harry said taken several steps closer to her. He reached out and held her hands in his, "I'd rather be sick with you than on vacation with anyone else."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. She rolled her eyes and laughed, wiping away the two tears that escaped, "I must look a mess." She looked up at Harry, "Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes giving Harry a soft kiss on the cheek. Hermione dropped his hands, "Good night Harry."

Harry watched her leave the bedroom, a goofy smile plastered on his face. His skin burned where she had kissed him, "Good night Mione," he said softly. His mind clouded, she had kissed his cheek countless times before…so why did it feel so different?

He began walking backwards, his eyes never leaving the doorway that Hermione had just left through. He bumped into the bed, awakening him from his haze…but only momentarily. Dumbledore's words played through his head.

"_We must all choose between what is right…"_

His hand lightly touched his cheek. He sighed contently, and his smile grew deeper…the scent of vanilla lightly hung in the air.

He was growing to really like the smell of vanilla.

He sat down on the bed and felt something bump into his leg. With one hand still on his cheek he looked to see what it was. Ginny's letter stared blankly back at him.

"…_and what is easy." _


	12. The Chapter Where Hermione is a Princess

All of her life Hermione had been told that she was gifted. As a child, she was the fastest reader in her class, completing the assignment before others had reached the second page. She was praised for her beautiful penmanship, and often helped the other students around her with their cursive…something her classmates weren't as grateful as their teachers for. Throughout her time at Hogwarts, she became known for her intelligence and quick thinking. And she wasn't just gifted in academic areas…although many didn't know it; she was a more than fair piano player.

She opened her closet and sighed. Yes, Hermione Granger was know for many things…

…but none of those things would help her create an outfit for her Uncle's wedding. She stared at her closet and frowned, not knowing where to begin. Hermione had never been the type of girl to wear dresses. Lazily, she searched through the closet, stopping on one of the two dresses she owned. She gently reached out and touched the delicate fabric of her Yule Ball dress. She allowed the memories of the evening, some better than others, wash over her. She smiled softly at the dress and moved onto the second dress she owned. Magically, she placed the red dress she had warn only once before on her bed. She studied the dress, lovingly touching soft fabric, rubbing it between her fingers. Hermione remembered the night she had warn the dress, sincerely hoping this wedding would not end in a similar fate.

She slid the dress on and studied herself in the mirror. She frowned, something about this dress didn't feel right. It wasn't that she didn't look pretty. No, it was something else. She let her head tilt to the side; what was it? It wasn't the style. No, the dress hugged her body modestly without exposing anything. She held her fingertips at the side of the dress and frowned once more. It wasn't the length. The dress fell at the father approved length of barely above her knee, flowing out ever so slightly. "Is it the color?" She asked her reflection.

When she had originally bought the dress it was not red. She remembered getting ready for Fleur and Bill's wedding with Ginny. When the redhead had seen Hermione in the dress she immediately shook her head, informing Hermione that she should not wear that color. Having no sufficient knowledge on dresses, she trusted Ginny's advice. She asked the younger girl what color should she choose, to which she answered, "Red," and with a wink she added, "It's Ron's favorite color."

Hermione smiled sadly at the mirror. Yes, that's why the dress didn't feel right. She raised her wand and closed her eyes, concentrating on the dress' rightful color. Slowly opened her eyes, smiling slightly at her emerald green dress.

* * *

Mrs. Granger studied the young man in front of her in amazement, "This use to be a t-shirt?"

Harry looked down at the dark grey suit, "Does it look like it?" He mentally cursed himself. He should have let Hermione help him after all.

"No, no," Mrs. Granger insisted, "You look very handsome Harry." She admired his suit for a moment more, "Magic never ceases to amaze me." She looked over to the grandfather clock and frowned. She smiled kindly at Harry, "Excuse me Harry," She quickly left the room calling out for her husband, "William, Love we need to be there in a half an hour!"

Harry listened as Mrs. Granger's voice grew quieter with distance. He smiled to himself, knowing that if Mrs. Granger was anything like her daughter, Mr. Granger was probably getting an earful for running behind on the day of his brother's wedding. He remembered all of the times Hermione had lovingly scolded him for being late.

He shook his head angrily. He should not be thinking about Hermione this much. He sat down on the couch and forced himself to stare at the wall and not think about Hermione. He glared at the wall. His mind focused on every small detail of the wall. _Hermione's _wall.

He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated that he couldn't even go a minute without thinking about her. It was like someone had slipped him a potion so all of his attention was focused on her. But no, that wouldn't be possible. For one, Hermione would never do that. For another, the only potion that could do that would be a love potion…and by thinking that he had drank a love potion would mean that he loved his best friend.

…And that was not something Harry was willing to admit. Because admitting that would create a world of trouble.

Despite the hours that had passed, he could touch the exact place where she had kissed him. Despite having a girlfriend, he dreamed of Hermione. The entire dream all they did was sit under Hermione's favorite tree by the lake and read silently as Dumbledore's words echoed repeatedly. As far as dreams go, it was simple…disguising itself as boring. And yet, it was better than any dream he had had of Ginny.

He sighed, maybe it was because he was spending so much time with Hermione lately. Surely his feelings for Ginny hadn't changed…right?

He shook his head, now was not the time to try and figure that out. For now, he would just take things a day at a time. And today, he was going to have a good time with Hermione at her Uncle's wedding. He ran his hand through his hair one last time before freezing in place. He groaned. Harry was never one to care about his hair being flawless…but half way decent might be nice. He walked into the hall, stopping at the hallway mirror. Just as he had expected, he had managed to make an even bigger mess of his hair. He attempted to flatten the pieces that were stubbornly sticking up in every direction. He smiled triumphantly at his progress, perhaps finally breaking his messy hair curse. Footsteps drew his attention away from the mirror. He looked towards the stairwell for a moment before returning his attention back to the mirror. He froze. Slowly his head turned once more.

"Having trouble with your hair?" Hermione asked from the stairwell. She walked towards Harry, gently raising her hand to smooth down one particularly vertical strand of hair. Harry leaned into her touch, watching the look of concentration on her face. She stepped back and smiled, "You look very handsome Harry."

Harry was too stunned to say anything; all he could do was stare at Hermione. Her hair fell in frizz free ringlets that landed just below her shoulders, swaying gently as she walked. Her emerald green dress suited her perfectly. It was elegant and tasteful, without being bold. That being said, it was the type of dress that seemed to make everyone stop and stare. That dress _was _Hermione. Harry had seen Hermione dressed up before…but this time wasn't the same.

This time it felt like someone had sucker punched him, making him unable to breathe, while someone else made his heart so heavy, the simplest movement would surely cause it to shatter. Did she have any idea how amazing she looked? Unknowingly he reached his hand out, gently touching her hair. His hand burned where he accidentally brushed her shoulder. He blinked quickly, snatching his hand away. He blushed like a mad man and looked anywhere but at Hermione. "Sorry 'bout that. That was…" Stupid? Yes, that was stupid. He blushed once more, "Sorry."

Hermione laughed softly, "It's fine Harry," she insisted, hoping not to further embarrass her friend. Harry laughed. With anyone else that situation would have been nothing but awkward…but with Hermione…

He erased the thought from his mind, "You look beautiful Hermione."

Hermione smiled softly, "Thank you Harry." She looked down at her heels, "These heels will be the death of me. Voldemort was nothing compared to heels." She took small, steady steps, demonstrating just how hard it was to keep her balance. She slid, stumbling forward. Harry caught her without hesitation. He helped her up, holding onto one of her hands, gently twirling her as she stood. She laughed, "Good catch."

"I promised you yesterday that I wouldn't let you fall."

Hermione blushed, "Yes you did."

"-Honestly William, you look dashing!" Mrs. Granger quickly walked down the stairs. She spotted the two teenagers and hurried to their sides, "I need your help," she looked back to the stairwell, "William is having a hard time getting use to his tuxedo."

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically, "Dad never seemed to have a problem before."

"-That's because you haven't seen the bloody color!" Mr. Granger hollered good-humouredly from upstairs.

"William!" Mrs. Granger scolded, "Don't use that language in front of a young lady!" She looked at her daughter and smiled tearfully, "Love, you look so beautiful." She motioned for Hermione to turn. She watched, as Hermione's dress gently poofed out. Mrs. Granger reached out for her daughter's hands, "You're all grown up," she choked out.

"-Honestly I have no idea what Cynthia is thinking. Men do not like to wear pink. The only color a tuxedo should be is black. Black is timeless! There's a reason why James Bond never wore a pink bloody tux-" Mr. Granger appeared at the bottom of the stairwell and instantly became quiet. Despite need to let the world know about his displeasure with his future sister-in-law's choice for the groom's men, all words faded from his mind. He walked to his daughter's side, placing a delicate kiss on top of her head before pulling her into a hug, "Bookworm, you look lovely."

Hermione laughed at her father's nickname, "Thanks Dad." She pulled out of the hug, getting a proper of her father. "You look handsome," she paused, "and," her expansive vocabulary couldn't help her with this one, "Pink."

Harry attempted to stifle a laugh, which set Hermione into a fit a giggles as well. Mrs. Granger gave the two silent looks of disapproval as she ushered her husband to the car, reassuring him that he looked dashing in pink.

* * *

Mrs. Granger was a quiet type of strong. After everything that had happened to Hermione over the years, one would have to be. Whenever her daughter had a problem, she taught her how to come up with solutions. "Love, save your tears," she would often say, "There are only two times for tears, when one is so happy they may burst, or when one has run out of solutions." It wasn't meant to be harsh, on the contrary, it taught her to rely on herself…to become emotionally strong. "And love," she would say, "When you meet someone who knows you're going to cry before even you do, hold onto them, and cry because you are so lucky to have them in your life."

Tearful wedding exchanges echoed in the small church. Mrs. Granger watched her brother-in-law repeat his vows and smiled to herself, remembering when she had promised the same. Her attention shifted to the best man in the bright pink tuxedo. She smiled brightly, tears filling in her eyes. After all this time, he still knew. His attention was on her, his smile kind, comforting…as if he knew her thoughts. As the vows continued he silently mouthed, "Till death do us part."

She smiled and mouthed them back to him. With one last smile, his attention shifted back to the wedding. She let a single tear fall silently down her cheek. She felt a soft hand hold onto hers. Mrs. Granger looked to her daughter, feeling more tears threatening to fall. Just as Mr. Granger had known and been there for her, Harry was there for Hermione. His arm wrapped around her shoulder supportively; resting his head on top of hers. Mrs. Granger gave her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze. Without turning her head Hermione looked to her mother. Her eyes held tears that were threatening to fall, but none had. Hermione squeezed her Mum's hand in return, allowing the first tear to fall.

The two continued to hold hands through out the rest of the ceremony. Mrs. Granger watched the ceremony, but her mind wandered to the people in her life. Although her daughter may not know it yet, Hermione had found someone who knew her better than she knew herself. Hermione had finally found someone who knew she was going to cry before even she knew. The grin on Mrs. Granger's face grew as she let the tears fall softly down her face, with no intention of stopping. After all, she was incredibly lucky, and she had tears of joy that needed to be cried.

* * *

The small reception that was held afterwards was held in a small event hall. Five large tables circled around a small dance floor, creating an instant closeness between all of the guests. Hermione looked down at her name place, "Table five?"

Harry looked down at his own, "Table five," he confirmed. The two walked around the tables, passing table after table until they finally reached theirs. Hermione looked down at her name place once more and looked up at the table. Confusion littered her face. She looked to Harry, whose face mirrored her confusion. They were placed at the children's table. Five of the seven seats were taken by children, all under the age of ten. After a moment, Hermione laughed, receiving many odd looks from everyone else at the table. "I guess this is our table," she said in between breaths.

Something about her laugh always seemed to lighten any situation. He found himself smiling, and laughing with her. He pulled out her chair, "For you."

Hermione slid into her chair, "Thank you kind sir."

"Why did you call him sir?" a young girl with bright blonde hair asked.

"-Yeah, he's not old," a boy nodded in agreement, "Only old people are sirs."

A loud excited gasp came from the youngest member at the table. She had bright blonde hair, similar to the girl next to her, and her brown eyes were hidden behind thick round glasses, clearly too big for such a tiny face, "Maybe he's a knight!" She looked intently at Harry, "Are you a hero?"

The oldest of the boys rolled his eyes, "Heroes don't wear glasses idiot."

Hermione watched the young girl frown, blushing with embarrassment. Hermione scolded at the oldest, "He is a hero." Her attention shifted to the young girl with the glasses, "You're very bright to see that," she said softly. The young girl smiled shyly before looking away.

"No way," the older boy insisted, "Heroes aren't real."

"Yeah," the other boy at the table agreed, "They're only in the stories girls read."

Harry felt a tug on his sleeve. A young boy with bright blue eyes stared at him in fascination, "Did you have to fight a dragon?"

Harry looked to Hermione, unsure of what to say. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly, considering their choices. She met Harry's eyes and shrugged, giving him a half smile. Harry nodded in understanding. He looked back to the boy beside him, "Yes I did."

The table gasped collectively. Five pairs of tiny eyes stared intently at Harry. He looked back to Hermione, making sure he had done the right thing. "Do you want to hear the story?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers. The table erupted in excitement.

Harry cleared his throat, "The dragon was outside of my school," He thought back to his first challenge in the tri-wizard tournament, "She was bigger than a house, with long sharp horns on top of her head. And her tail was bigger than this room!" The children's eyes grew larger. "Did you kill it?" the older boy asked.

"No," Harry answered honestly, "I just had to steal its egg."

"Why?" he asked quickly.

The oldest girl rolled her eyes, "Because he needed the egg to help the princess!" Her blonde hair whipped as she looked to Harry, "Did you save the princess?"

Harry's story had certainly taken quite a turn. He looked to Hermione, and smile to himself as an idea came into his head. "There was a princess," he answered.

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. He smiled slightly, focusing on her, "She was the smartest princess at my school." Hermione looked away, blushing madly, knowing exactly what story Harry was going to tweak.

Harry looked back to the children at the table, "The princess had been put into a deep sleep by a very powerful monster."

"The dragon?" The youngest boy asked.

Harry shook his head, "This monster was a giant snake." The girls at the table all made faces of disgust, sprinkled with fear, while the boys grinned, eager to hear more about this monster. "The snake's eyes were poisonous. If you were to look at them you would fall asleep."

"Like the princess," the four year old confirmed.

Harry nodded, "Right, just like the princess. The princess had warned me about the snake before even the grown ups knew. I found the snake in a hidden chamber and killed him with my sword."

The children talked excitedly with one another, believing every word Harry had said. "Why did you need the egg?" the four year old asked as she pushed up her sliding glasses.

"A nurse turned the egg into soup," Harry decided, "And when the princess ate the soup, she woke up." Harry watched as the children collectively frowned.

"Wait," the older blonde interrupted, "You didn't wake up the princess with true love's kiss?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged embarrassed looks, "No," Harry said shaking his head, "Once the princess ate the soup she was back to normal."

"No, that's not how the story goes," the oldest boy insisted, "You killed the snake and got the dragon egg…but really all you needed to wake the princess was a kiss." He crossed his arms, "The hero _always _gets to kiss the princess."

"-The hero and the princess were just really good friends," Hermione said coming to Harry's rescue. Harry felt himself frown, finding himself just as confused as the children at the table. Suddenly, it all made sense. The children had been able to figure it out in moments…and it had only taken him eight years. The children were right, the hero should have kissed the smartest princess in the entire school.

A silence hung over the table as the band began to play. The room watched as the bride and groom danced their first dance together. It started out slowly, but with each chorus it sped up. As the song progressed, couples began to join them on the dance floor. Harry watched as Mr. and Mrs. Granger joined the other couples. He turned to Hermione, who smiled brightly at her parents. He leaned in closer to her ear, "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione jumped slightly in shock, causing another wave of laughter between the two. She nodded her head and accepted Harry's hand, letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

The children at the table watched the hero closely. "Do you think she's the princess?" Older blonde asked.

"She's pretty like a princess," The oldest boy answered.

"And she's nice," the four year old with glasses added. She smiled at the young couple dancing, "She's nice like a princess." She sighed happily, "I think she's a princess."

"She's not the princess," The youngest boy argued. He shook his head, "Remember? She said that hero and the princess were just best friends!" The table of children looked back at the hero and the pretty lady he was dancing with. They watched them dance three songs in a row, a smile never leaving the dancing pair's faces. As the music changed to a slow song, they watched the hero ask the pretty lady to dance again…but this time was different. They danced closer. Instead of taking turns to spin one another like before, the hero held the pretty lady close to him. For the first time, they danced seriously.

"You're right," the oldest girl said disappointingly, "There's no way she could be the princess."

* * *

Hermione loved dancing with Harry. She always felt so carefree whenever she danced with him. Sure, he wasn't exactly the best dancer…but he wasn't trying to be. And that's exactly how she preferred it. When they danced, there was no pressure, it was just…fun. The must look crazy to everyone else in the room, but honestly, Hermione was having so much fun, she didn't care. And judging by the smile on Harry's face, he didn't care much either.

The two swayed back and forth, smiling brightly at one another. "Are you having a good time?" She asked.

"No," Harry joked as he spun her out, quickly pulling her back to him, "Are you having a miserable time as well?"

"Yes," she said with a straight face. Harry nodded approvingly, "Good," he dipped her towards the floor, "Just wanted to make sure."

Hermione laughed, allowing her head to dip closer to the ground. The music slowed considerably and a voice came over the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the bride and groom invite everyone to dance the final song of the evening." Harry slowly brought Hermione up to a standing position. Hermione looked up at Harry, mesmerized by his emerald green eyes. She gasped softly, his eyes were the same color of her dress. Was that why she liked the dress initially?

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, bringing Hermione back from her thoughts. She smiled slightly, "I'm fine," she assured him, although she suddenly felt light headed. She tried to convince herself that it was surely because she had let too much blood go to her head as Harry dipped her…but somewhere deep inside, she knew that wasn't the answer.

Harry didn't buy it, "Would you like to sit down?"

"No," she answered quickly, surprising Harry with its urgency. To be honest, she surprised herself as well. She cleared her throat, "There's just one last song," she said gently, "Would you dance with me?"

Harry smiled softly, "Always." He held her close, so close their cheeks nearly brushed against one another. They gently swayed back and forth, never really moving anywhere. For the first time that night, they danced in silence. Harry felt her gently rest her head on his shoulder, and subconsciously he rested his cheek on her forehead. He closed his eyes and allowed himself not to think. Instead he swayed and listened to the song.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling. _

_I'll never let a love get so close. _

_You put your arms around me and I'm home. _

Harry's eyes opened wide. The song's chorus replayed in his mind as something inside him clicked. He thought Hogwarts had been his only home, but he realized this wasn't true. He looked down at Hermione, "You're my home." Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder so she could look into his eyes. "When I'm not with you, something feels wrong," he continued. "That's why I couldn't spend Christmas with the Weasleys, Hermione." He looked deep into her eyes, "You've always been my home," he shook his head, "I just didn't see it until now. Right now, actually."

"-Harry-"

"-I mean, I guess I'm just trying to say that I," his mind froze. Nerves took over his body and he frowned, "I'm glad I have you in my life," he said lamely.

"Oh," Hermione said softly. She plastered a smile on her face, "I'm glad you're in my life as well," she said sincerely. She returned her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was very kind what Harry had said…so why did she feel so…disappointed? Tears began to build behind her eyelids, but she willed them away. "You're my best friend Harry."

The sentence near killed him. What once use to make him grin tore him up inside, and it was his fault entirely. Why was he such a coward to tell her what he was thinking…what he was feeling. He mentally kicked himself until his head actually swelled with pain. He rested his cheek on her forehead once more and sighed, "You're my best friend too Mione."

* * *

Ginny sat in the Leaky Cauldron sipping lukewarm tea. For the past two hours she had sat in the same booth, mentally preparing herself for the interview that would take place in less than an hour's time. She took calming breaths, trying to settle her nerves. She distracted herself by thinking of France.

Her time with her family had done wonders for everyone. For the first time in months George had his old spirit back, and it seemed to ease all the tensions the family had felt. The only thing missing from her wonderful vacation was Harry. She smiled contently at the thought of her boyfriend. The time apart had done them some good. They kept the writing to a minimum, making the separation seem longer than a few days. Over the past week, Ginny had watched her brother begin anew without Hermione and it made her realize something.

Ginny was never going to experience that pain.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up at the young reporter and smiled kindly. She gestured for the reporter to take a seat. The reporter situated her notepad and quill in front of her, "Ready?" Ginny nodded.

"Ginny, you requested this meeting to set the record straight. So tell me," her quill dipped itself in the ink beside the notepad, "What is the real story?"

"Well, there's quite a bit to clarify," Ginny laughed, "One, things between Harry and I have never been better. In a few months we will have been dating for two years."

"That's exciting," the report lied, pretending to be interested. Happiness doesn't sell papers. Fighting, betrayal, lies…they sell papers, "So what really happened that night in Diagon Alley?"

Ginny brushed it off, "It was nothing really," she smiled sweetly, "I can have quite a temper sometimes. I thought Harry didn't want to marry me but I later learned he just wants to wait until I'm done with school."

The reporter nodded, "Witnesses told us that you said Harry wouldn't marry you because of Hermione Granger. Why is that?"

"Hermione is one of Harry's best friends. Harry, my brother Ron, and Hermione have been there for each other since they were first years at Hogwarts. Harry trusts them; their opinions matter a great deal to him." She paused, "Since the attacks on the school, Hermione and Harry have grown closer. Not romantically," she added quickly, "but more as siblings." Ginny laughed, "These stories of Hermione being pregnant and Harry being the father are simply ridiculous."

"Forgive us for implying that there was something romantic there," the report apologized, sarcasm dripping with every word, "It just seems reasonable that two people who care that deeply for one another may eventually develop feelings for one another." The reporter swirled the ink with her finger, "And with Hermione ending her relationship with your brother, it seemed that it may be because she couldn't trail Ron along anymore," she paused, "Not when she had feelings for Harry."

Ginny had been expecting all of this. She sipped her tea once more, "Hermione ended things with Ron because she wasn't ready to get married." She smiled once more at the reporter, "And like I said earlier, Harry and I have never been happier."

The reporter nodded, "Well I am happy for both of you." Her quill wrote rapidly, "And I just to say how much I admire you." For the first time, she smiled at Ginny, "I would not be so understand."

Ginny frowned, "Understanding?"

"Of course!" The reporter shrugged, "I would never allow my boyfriend to spend Christmas with another girl," she paused, "best friend or not."

Ginny's face paled, "He spent Christmas with Hermione?"

The report's grin twisted evilly; perhaps she was going to sell some papers after all.


	13. The Chapter Where Favors Are Repaid

Hey everyone! I just wanted to clear up a few things:

1. Yes, I use to have these stories online and yes, I took them down. 2013 has not been a wonderful time for my family and I've had to try and balance that along with school and work. Things seem to be getting a little bit better now, and I received quite a fair bit of emails asking what happened to the stories, so I decided to put them back up.

2. After this story is finished, I am not going to write anymore fanfiction. I'm sorry to say this, but it's time that I try and write my own story. I have this one idea in my head that has me pretty excited, and I'm going to try and get it published. So please keep your fingers crossed for me.

3. I have begun writing the next chapter (the first new one) and I promise to put it up before next Sunday.

4 LASTLY, I wanted to thank everyone who is still interested in this story, and I really wanted to thank those who were concerned about me. Your kind and inspiring words mean the world to me, and I will not forget it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please, **READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Mrs. Granger sat on the passenger side of her husband's car, silently hating the day. She always hated the day when Hermione returned to Hogwarts. Despite being filled with four people, Mr. Granger's car buzzed with silence. She looked out the rear view mirror and frowned. Harry and Hermione sat as possibly far away from one another…well, while remaining inside the car of course. To make up for their proximity, their luggage rested in the empty middle seat. Each teenager looked out the window. Mrs. Granger sighed, considering what change of events occurred to lead the inseparable pair to silence. A familiar hand gently held hers, rubbing her palm comfortingly. She looked up at her husband, who gently motioned his head questioningly to the back seat. A half smile played at her lips. She squeezed her husband's hand, silent assuring him that he was correct. She turned her head and followed Harry and Hermione's example of looking out the window. Her mind filled with disappointment, perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps Harry and Hermione were nothing more than close friends. After all, just because they were so close did not mean they were suppose to be together.

The soft, albeit annoying, sound of radio static filled the car. Mrs. Granger turned her attention to her husband, whose focus wasn't on the road. "William," she scolded warningly.

"Just a moment Becca," he insisted, continuing to surf the radio channels, "Yes, this will do." He turned the volume up, filling his car with the most awkward pop song Mrs. Granger had ever heard. She frowned, "William?" she asked questioningly.

She watched him casually check the backseat for a reaction. He frowned for a moment, before his lips curled into a brilliant smile. He cleared his throat, and began to sing along to the cliché song...even though he knew none of the words. With every line his voice grew louder, and considerably more offensive to the ears. Subtly, Mrs. Granger checked the backseat and smiled. The two teenagers seemed to be communicating with their own silent language; attempting to figure out what Mr. Granger liked about such a horrible song.

By the end of the song, Mr. Granger was nearly screaming the lyrics, while his audience laughed until they cried. Mrs. Granger reassuringly stroked her husband's hand. When the song ended, the car erupted into applause. Mr. Granger blushed, "Sometimes I wish I had followed my dream of singing in a rock band." He sighed, "If I had known the reaction would be this wonderful I never would have become a dentist." He looked in the rear view mirror, "And my dear bookworm could accompany on the piano-"

"While Ronald and Headmistress McGonagall dance," Hermione finished for him, creating another round of laughter in the backseat.

Mrs. Granger casually checked the backseat one last time. She smiled softly as she over heard the two reminiscing over some dancing story she didn't know. She looked to her husband, who never ceased to amaze her. Without taking his eyes off the road he smiled proudly to himself, and squeezed his wife's hand. She smiled to herself and brought his hand to her lips, kissing it sweetly. She squeezed it once more, "Well done love," the sound of teenage laughter filled the small car once more. She patted his hand twice, "Well done."

* * *

_Harry,_

_We need to talk. _

_Ginny_

Hermione looked up from the shortest letter she had ever read, "Perhaps it's a good thing," she suggested halfheartedly, "Maybe she just missed you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and gestured to the letter, "Is that what you really think?"

She reread the letter and frowned slightly, "Well…"

Harry sighed and sunk further into his seat in the back of Mr. Granger's car, "That's what I thought." He stared at the ceiling; "I should have told her that I was spending the holiday with you."

Hermione refolded the letter and placed it on Harry's leg, "Yes," she said gently, "That probably would have been best." She paused for a moment, "Is that what she's angry about?"

"I can't think of what else it could be," he answered honestly. "I chose to spend time with you instead of her."

"Well, just tell her that you were worried about me," Hermione said simply, "Ginny understands that we're best friends…"

There was that word again. _Best Friends. _The word echoed in his mind, filling his body with a rush of disappointment and confusion. With every passing second, he was growing to despise the word. His mind was beginning to loose control; surely he was going to explode if he heard it one more time.

"Harry, why didn't you tell Ginny that you were spending the Holidays with me?"

Harry thought for a moment. Honestly, he had an answer…but he wasn't sure Hermione would want to hear it. He wasn't sure _he _wanted to hear it. "She isn't too pleased about what happened with Ron," he said delicately.

Hermione nodded knowingly, "I see."

Harry shrugged, "That particularly bad article in the Prophet didn't help either."

"But she knows it's all rubbish. She knows that you view me as nothing but a close friend."

The sentence ripped Harry apart, "Right," he whispered to himself before returning his attention out the window. He pressed his cheek against the cool glass and sighed, causing the glass to fog up.

"Harry, have you ever thought that perhaps," Hermione paused, "Maybe this has happened for a reason?" She brushed her bushy hair behind her ear, "You aren't planning to have a future with her-"

"Are you saying I should break up with her?" Harry asked Hermione.

A nervous smile covered her lips, "No, not exactly." She looked down at her hands, "It's just that Ginny wants to have a future with you, and you seem less than thrilled to even think about it." She looked up at Harry, "And you two always end up in horrible rows over every little thing."

He crossed his arms in disbelief, "You want me to break up with Ginny!"

"No," Hermione insisted again. She thought for a moment and frowned, shaking her head embarrassedly, "No, I just…when I think of love I think of someone you're so comfortable around that you're not afraid to tell the truth, no matter how bad it is." She grinned girlishly, "When you're not with the other person they're constantly on your mind… and even when you're with that person they're all you can think about." She blushed, "When you love someone, when you really love someone, the future isn't scary because you know they'll always be a part of it." She looked to Harry, "Is that how you feel about Ginny?"

Harry remained quiet for a moment, "So love is like Mr. Knightly and Emma?"

Hermione shrugged, "I could be wrong."

"Our Mione wrong?" Harry laughed, "Hufflepuff has a better chance of winning the Quidditch cup before you're wrong."

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes, "Rubbish." She reached into her purple bag for a moment or two before finding yet another Jane Austen novel.

A comfortable silence washed over the car. Harry leaned against the car door and watched Hermione read. He loved watching her read. Her face was littered in concentration, but at the same time she was so at ease. Her head would tilt the further she got down the page, causing her hair to spill in front of her face. For a while she would move it out of the way, but after two or three occurrences she accepted the fate and left her hair to shield her from the rest of the car. Harry had an overwhelming urge to brush her hair behind her ear himself…

He looked down at his lap where Ginny's letter laid. He let Hermione's words wash over him. How did he feel about Ginny? He was sure that he loved her when he was a sixth year…but everything had changed since then. They were not the same people they were two years ago, but did that matter? People always change, but that's not a reason to stop loving someone, right?

He glanced over at Hermione and frowned. Is it possible to love someone for years and never even realize it?

_Did _he love Hermione?

He decided to test himself. He closed his eyes and tried to picture his future…

…Unless Ginny dyed her hair and got a perm, it was certainly not with her.

His eyes opened wide and he stared at the back of Mr. Granger's seat. A small smile played at his lips…everything Hermione said he was sure he felt. He was sure that he loved her.

He was sure that he wanted Hermione to know.

He took a deep breath and summoned all of his Gryffindor courage, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I, I…I well, I-"

Hermione mentally marked her place in the novel and set it aside. She looked up at Harry, "What is it Harry?"

He gulped nervously, "Hermione, everything you said." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "You know, about l-love." He took another deep breath, "I know what you mean. I feel that way about-"

"-We're here!" Mr. Granger yelled as he put the car in park. He looked out the rear view mirror, "Make sure you have everything."

Hermione smiled at him, "Yes Dad." She looked back to Harry and patted his hand comfortingly, "I'm happy for you Harry." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Congratulations."

Confusion filled every ounce of him as he watched the Grangers get out of the car. "Congratulations?" He whispered. What a weird answer to give someone who just confessed their more than platonic feelings. He replayed the conversation in his head. _I feel that way about…_

Harry smacked his forehead. This was clearly going to take some explaining.

Mr. Granger knocked on Harry's window, "Lad, the train will leave without you!"

Harry quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, "Sorry Mr. Granger."

"You best hold onto your keys, Dad." Hermione smiled accusingly at Harry, "Last time Harry missed the train he carjacked Mr. Weasley's flying car."

Mrs. Granger laughed, "No he didn't." She looked to Harry and her laughter quieted down. She sighed, "You did steal a car, didn't you?"

Hermione patted her Mother's arm, "That's another story for another day Mum."

Harry shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better, we landed the car in relatively one piece."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged quiet, confused, laughs, and as subtly as possible Mr. Granger locked the car, causing the horn the blare three consecutively loud times.

Harry walked beside Hermione through the train station, "Your parents must think I'm a criminal now."

"Criminal is just a name people give to someone who has done something in the name of evil." She answered knowingly, "You, Mr. Potter, are not a criminal."

"Oh, well then what am I?" Harry teased, "I'm fairly certain I, and when I say I…I mean we, have broken quiet a few laws."

"True," Hermione agreed, "But we did them for good reasons."

"So, criminals do things with the intention of being evil. What do you call someone who does it for good reasons?"

"A hero," Hermione said simply as she smiled up at Harry.

Harry blushed at her words and melted at the sight of her smile, "Thanks," he answered shyly. "Hermione, what I was saying in the car. I feel that way about-"

"-Oh Harry," Hermione stopped walking and looked at a young boy standing in front of the platform. He shifted nervously from side to side as he stared at the brick column. Hermione turned to her parents, "I'll be right back to say good bye."

* * *

He was obviously a first year, but aside from that, Hermione didn't know much about him. She walked confidently up to the boy, "Did you have a pleasant Christmas break?"

The boy looked nervously around the train station. His parents had always told him not to talk to strangers. They told him that the only people you can trust are family. Well, that's what they told him when he was younger, before they found out about his…peculiarity. Now, they don't say much. His mother promised they would say good-bye at the platform…but they weren't here. Instead, his mum dropped him off on her way to work…at seven that morning. He thought about ignoring the girl, but her brown eyes filled him with a sense of trust he had been missing, "Y-yes."

Hermione smiled warmly at him, "Good," she moved a little closer to him and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Who's going to when the Quidditch cup?"

The boy's blue eyes shined with relief, "Hufflepuff!" He frowned, "Well, hopefully it will be Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor is doing really well this year," Hermione argued softly. "What's your name?"

"Sullivan," he paused, "but everyone calls me Sully."

"Pleased to meet you Sully," she stuck her hand out, "My name is Hermione, I'm the Head Girl." She looked to the column, "Are you nervous?"

"I've done it before," he assured Hermione, "But there were other people doing it too."

Hermione looked at the clock, "It's still a bit early for everyone to arrive." She returned her attention to Sully, "Can I tell you a secret?"

The eleven year old nodded, "I won't tell a soul."

Hermione smiled kindly at the boy, "Sometimes I'm afraid to enter the platform too, but then I just remind myself that nothing bad will happen," she looked at Harry and smiled secretly to herself, choosing to leave out what happened to him, "And when that doesn't work, I run."

Sully looked over to her family, "And you've done that for seven years?"

She looked down at Sully. Despite her reassuring words he still seemed unconvinced. Hermione held out her hand to the first year, "Would you like to go through together?"

The first year debated between the embarrassment of holding hands with a near grownup, like he was still a child, or dealing with the brick wall alone. His fear quickly won. He held tightly onto Hermione's hand. He looked back to her family, "Is that Harry Potter?"

"It is," she looked back to Harry, and waved, "He'll be riding on the train with us." She looked back to Sully, "Would you like to meet him?"

The first year's eyes grew wide. He nodded eagerly, "Yes!"

Hermione squeezed Sully's hand gently, "Let's get you on the train and then I'll introduce the two of you." She looked ahead to the column, "Would you like to run?"

"Yes."

"Ready?"

She heard the first year take a deep breath, "Yes." She held tightly onto his hand and they ran through the column.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione hurry to the boy's side. Even though he was out of hear shot he swore he could hear her kind, comforting words, reassuring the boy that nothing would happen to him. He watched her gently offer her hand to him, which he seemed to instantly accept. Moments later, they were gone.

"She's going to be a wonderful mother someday," Mrs. Granger sighed happily.

Harry found himself nodding, "Yeah," he whispered to himself. Any kid who had Hermione as a Mum would grow up in a household full of kindness and warmth. Something he sorely lacked as he grew up with the Dursleys.

He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Granger, knowing that Hermione's warmth surely came from them. The week he had spent with them had been one of the best in his life. The week provided him with enough memories to make his childhood, or lack there of, worth it. "Thank you both so much for having me over," He rubbed the back of his neck, "It was the best Christmas I've ever had."

Tears began to fill in Mrs. Granger's eyes. She pulled the teenager into a motherly hug, "It was wonderful having you, Harry." She pulled back so she could take a good look at him, "You are welcome anytime." She smiled softly, "Maybe the next time you come over you can tell us the story where you stole that car."

Harry laughed, "I will."

Mrs. Granger nodded and kissed the top of his head, "Good." She quietly wiped away the tear that spilled out. Harry held out his hand for Mr. Granger, "Thank you sir."

Mr. Granger smiled and gripped Harry's hand, perhaps a touch too tightly. "Anytime Harry." He dropped his hand and watched his daughter reappear…only to be attacked by her mother's hug moments later. Mr. Granger's smile faded, "Potter," he said seriously, "Please look out for Hermione." He crossed his arms, "I know you two look out for one another…but if anything were to happen to her," He coughed, hiding his emotions, "Just please look out for her. I know there are many things she doesn't share with Rebecca and I." He sighed, "I know she likes us to believe she's in less danger than what she really is." His eyes narrowed on Harry, "Promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I promise sir," he answered honestly, "I don't know what I would do without her."

Mr. Granger smacked Harry's shoulder and nodded, "Good." He smacked his shoulder once more, "Remember that."

Harry nodded to himself as he watched Mr. Granger walk away and say goodbye to his daughter. He would remember that. All his life had been filled with uncertainty and doubt, but there was one thing he knew for sure. He couldn't imagine his life without Hermione. He smiled to himself; that had to be what love is.

He really was in love with Hermione.

The thought alone filled Harry with indescribable happiness. Not a jealous monster…but someone so unbelievably happy. He wanted to shout it from the astronomy tower, to spell it out in the night sky…he wanted to…

…He needed to break up with Ginny.

"-Harry"

He looked up and found Hermione smiling at him, causing his heart to somersault. Her mouth continued to move, but Harry couldn't hear anything over the sound of his much too loudly thinking brain.

"Harry?"

He shook his head, trying to silent the thoughts, but it merely whispered instead of shouted, "Sorry, I," he blushed embarrassedly, "What did you say?"

Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger laughed, "Sounds like someone's got a lot on his mind," Mr. Granger said as he teased Harry by ruffling his hair. Harry's blush grew and he attempted to smooth down his hair.

Concern covered Hermione's face. Harry usually wasn't distracted like that…there were only two times when he got distracted; when there was a pretty girl near by, or there was trouble of some sort. She looked around the station and frowned, her fear growing. There wasn't a girl in sight. She took a step closer to Harry, lightly touching his hand, "Harry, are you hearing things?" She whispered.

"No," he assured her, "No I'm fine, I just got distracted."

Hermione studied him for a moment more; there was something he wasn't telling her. She was sure of it. She looked into his eyes, "Will you tell me later?"

The words echoed in his head. He smiled nervously and nodded, "Yes."

Hermione remained unsure, but she brushed it off. If they were in danger Harry would not be so calm…and he wouldn't have such a goofy grin on his face. She gave him a skeptical glance before she turned back to her parents, giving them one last hug good-bye, "I'll write you tonight," she promised. She smiled sadly as she felt her mother's tears fall in her hair.

"Stay safe," Mrs. Granger choked out. She pulled away from her daughter and looked to Harry, "Both of you."

Hermione looked to Harry. He smiled one-sidedly and offered her his arm, just as he had so many times before. She accepted, it was second nature after all these years. After everything they had gotten into she felt more confident than ever when she told her Mum, "We will." The two waved goodbye to the Grangers, and with arms still linked, walked through the brick column.

Harry's eyes settled on the bright red Hogwarts Express. He let out a small sigh of relief, "I've always been worried that one time I wouldn't make it through."

Hermione laughed, "Let me guess, second year didn't help that fear?"

"The only thing it helped was growing the fear," Harry reasoned. He looked to the clock and frowned, "It can't really be nine fifty."

"No it is," Hermione said casually, "McGonagall wanted the Head Boy and Girl to be at the platform no later than ten." She turned to Harry, blocking his way to the train, "Do you remember the first year who was afraid to go to the platform?" she didn't wait for his acknowledgement, "Well, his name is Sully."

Harry nodded slowly, "That's nice?"

Hermione smiled mischievously, "It is." She looked to the compartment where Sully sat, anxiously waiting to meet _the_ Harry Potter. "He recognized you, and I…well I said that once he got to the platform I would introduce you."

"-Hermione-"

"-Now wait one moment," She interrupted, "This isn't the media. This isn't an adult who wants part of your fortune. Sully is a little first year who lit up at the chance to just meet his hero." Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione beat him once more, "Did I mention that I would owe you one big favor?" Her shoulders lowered, "Please?" she asked him softly.

Harry couldn't help but grin, "Sure, I'll meet Sully."

Hermione's face lit up. She threw her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Harry! It'll mean so much to him."

Harry rested his cheek on top of her head full of curls; "You know I would do anything for you." He heard her whisper a muted response into his shoulder.

"What?"

"Ron."

"Yes, I would do anything for you and Ron," he agreed, despite being thoroughly confused.

"No Harry," She pulled out of the hug and glanced behind him, "Ron's here."

Harry turned around. Even if there had been a crowd full of people, the Weasley red hair stood out miles away. He watched Ron awkwardly walk towards the two. For whatever reason, his instincts told him to block Hermione. And that's just what he did. He stood protectively in front of her, "Hey Ron."

Ron managed a small smile, "Harry." He looked behind him, making eye contact with Hermione, "Hello Hermione."

She took a small side step from behind Harry, "Hello Ronald."

Harry looked around the platform, somewhat nervously, "Is Ginny here?"

"No, she's still doing last minute packing." He ran a hand nervously through his hair, "I actually came here early because I knew that you were going to be here Hermione." He looked down at his feet, "I was hoping we could talk."

Hermione nodded her head once, quickly running through all possible scenarios in her head, but nearly all were very, very, bad. As much as she dreaded the talk, she knew she at least owed Ron an explanation of some sort, "I would like that," she smiled softly.

Harry watched the two exchange equally relieved smiles. For the first time in a long time, he felt like a third wheel. He gestured to the train, "I'm going to go meet Sully."

She smiled sincerely, "Thank you Harry. I'll be on the train in a few minutes," she assured him. She watched Harry wave a quick, confused, goodbye before disappearing onto the train.

She crossed her arms close to her chest, partly because of the cool January morning that no heat could cover, and partly in preparation for the conversation she was about to have with Ron. She smiled politely at him, "Did you have a pleasant Christmas?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, France was great." He rocked back and forth on his heels, "It was great to see the family happy again."

"I'm glad, your family deserves to be happy," she answered honestly. An awkward silence washed over the two. "And you?" Ron asked politely, "Did you have a happy Christmas?"

Hermione thought back to the time she spent with Harry and her family. She smiled to herself, "I did." Ron nodded, but said nothing, letting another silence hang in the air. Hermione looked back to the train, longing to see the excitement on Sully's face. She frowned acceptingly and looked back to Ron, "You know I should really be on the train-"

"-Hermione," Ron pleaded taking a step towards her, "I just, I wanted to talk to you." He cleared his throat, "I wanted to thank you actually."

Hermione's head and heart where equally stunned. Each believing that her blasted ears had deceived her, "What?"

Ron smiled, "I wanted to thank you." He shrugged, "I was going through a hard time, and you never abandoned me. You were always there for me. Even if it wasn't in the way I thought you would be." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a week's worth of letters. _Her_ letters. "Even after we broke up, you were still there for me." He looked down at the letters, "I'm sorry I couldn't write you back," he muttered. He shoved the letters back in his pocket, "I never was very good at the whole feelings thing."

Hermione smiled softly, "You're doing fine," she said encouragingly. "Ron, I'm so sorry, I never should have lead you on-"

He held his hand up, stopping Hermione's sentence, "You don't need to say anything Hermione." He rubbed the back of his head, "I felt the same way." He gestured between the two of them, "It seemed like we fit. Right? We should have fit?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged acceptingly. She didn't have an explanation either. "We should have fit."

"It all made sense up here," he said gesturing to his head, "That should have been my first clue that something was wrong."

Hermione laughed softly and shook her head, "Honestly Ron, you're much brighter than what you give yourself credit for."

He shrugged, "I thought that after the deluminator led me to you, that it was fate's way of saying that you were the one." He frowned, "But I think I was wrong. I think it leads me to the person who needs me the most." He shuffled his feet; "While I was at Auror training I brought it with me. I thought that maybe I could hear your voice." He shook his head, "But I always heard Ginny or George." He shrugged once more, "Or maybe I hear the person I need the most? I haven't quite figured it out yet."

He paused, "I do love you Hermione," Ron confirmed, "But I didn't realize how I loved you." He smiled slightly at her, "I didn't realize until you," he gestured behind him, "Well you remember."

She thought back to when Ron proposed. She nodded, "I remember," she said softly.

"I look at my Mum and Dad, and I know that's what I want." He frowned, "We were never like that. We had the bickering part down, it was just the other stuff." He grabbed a hold of her hand, "I think we're better as mates."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "I think this is the most we've agreed in years." She studied Ron for a moment, "I can't believe you aren't angry."

Ron shrugged, "I was at first. But someone's been helping me with that."

"I'm glad," she said sweetly, "May I ask whom?"

Ron blushed deep red and rubbed his arm nervously, "Luna, actually."

A small smile hinted at her lips, "Luna?"

"She and her father stopped by the house while we were getting ready to go to the beach house. Mum found out that they had no plans for the holidays and she invited them to join us since she and Ginny are becoming inseparable." He looked at his feet, "One night after everyone had gone to bed, I went for a walk on the beach. I had just read the article in the prophet and I was angry." His eyes grew wide, "Not at you," he paused, "Well maybe a little with you, but I knew it was all rubbish, and I was mad that they would write that." He smiled to himself, "She was out looking for shells so she could make her dad a new wind chime. Did you know that their sound tells friendly ghosts that they accept company?" He cleared his throat, "Uh, anyways, before I knew it we were walking on the beach and talking." He looked to Hermione, "She just has this way of calming me down." He smiled, "We walked on the beach every night for the rest of the week."

"Talking with Luna makes me," he searched for the word, "Happy." He grinned brightly, "I haven't felt this happy in a long time." He frowned, "I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't be saying this."

Hermione shook her head, "Honestly Ron, I'm happy for you." She smiled up at the redhead, "I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy." She crossed her arms, "Are you seeing each other?"

Ron grinned shyly, "No." He looked down at his feet, "We're going to write each other while she's at Hogwarts, and I already told the captain that I couldn't practice on the next three Hogsmeade trips."

"Luna's a very lucky girl."

"Thank you Hermione." He smiled down at her, "Thank you for never giving up on me." He held his arms open, inviting her into a hug, "Mates?"

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle, "Always."

He rested his chin on top of her head, "No matter what, you, me, and Harry will always be there for each other." He paused, "Even if my sister is ready to rip him a new one-"

Hermione felt her heart drop with guilt. The last thing she wanted is for Harry to get in trouble when he was just trying to look out for her. She pulled away and looked at Ron, "Harry was just worried about me."

Ron nodded, "I know. That's just the way you two are. When he's not with you, he worries and you're the same way. It'll probably always be like that." He shrugged, "I get it. Ginny might not, but she never saw you two the way I did. She doesn't know that apart, you're brilliant, but together you're-" he smiled, "unstoppable. She just hasn't seen it like I have. For a while, you were all he had," he laughed to himself, "You two are practically family. Of course he wants to protect you and make sure you're all right."

The fluidity of Ron's speech took Hermione off guard, "Thanks," she whispered as her brows wrinkled with lines of deep thoughts…thoughts that would take more than a train ride to sort through. She looked at the train behind her, "I should probably-"

"-Right," Ron nodded. He smiled one-sidedly, "Good luck with your N.E.W.T.S"

Normally, the mention of N.E.W.T.S would fill Hermione with an anxious excitement about creating a study regiment, but her thoughts were elsewhere. As she waved goodbye to Ron she looked to the Hogwart's Express and smiled at the sight of the timid first year talking excitedly with a raven-haired boy. The same raven haired boy who happened to occupy all her thoughts.

* * *

Harry believed that after everything he had been through, he had lost the element of surprise. With the exception of a very select few, the entire wizarding world wanted a piece of him. Well no, not him, not Harry. They wanted a piece of the famous Harry Potter, the boy who defeated death twice.

He could predict, down to the word, what Sully would say to him. It would begin with a long, awkward, gawk at his forehead. Then once he picked his jaw off the floor, he would ask what it was like to fight Voldemort, a name that most still struggled to say. Harry would answer generically, choosing to leave out the nightmares he still had about that night.

Harry walked down the train; turning his head at every window he passed to make sure Hermione was all right. He was so focused on the windows that it took him a moment to realize he passed Sully's compartment. He spun on his heels, and hurried back to the only occupied compartment on the train. He stood in the entrance, "Sully?"

The boy turned his head away from the window and looked at the older boy in front of him. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened nervously, "H-Harry Potter? You're the-"

Harry breathed in, waiting to hear exactly what they all said…

"-old Gryffindor captain! The youngest seeker of the century!"

Harry let the words play back in his head. He smiled at the first year, "That's me."

Perhaps there were some people who could surprise him after all…

"You should play quidditch again," Sully replied quickly, "Professionally."

Harry laughed and sat down across from the first year, "I think I'll stick to playing for fun." He quickly checked out the window, but only for a moment, "So, who's your team?"

"The Kestrels," he answered quickly. His eyebrows rose questioningly, "Who's your team?"

"My best mate's the new keeper for the Canons-"

"-Ron Weasley," Sully finished for him, nodding his head excitedly, "He use to play for Gryffindor too." He thought for a moment, "After Oliver Tree."

Harry laughed at the nickname his former captain had received, "Wood," Harry corrected.

"The Kestrels are going to when the quidditch cup this year," Sully said confidentially, "Their seeker is the quickest one I've ever seen!" He thought for a moment, "But I only saw them once when Headmistress McGonagall took me to see them."

"Hang on," Harry leaned forward, "When did the Headmistress take you to a Quidditch game?"

"Over the summer," Sully shrugged, "I think she does that for everyone like me."

"Like you?" Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sully sighed, "I'm muggleborn." he whispered. "And I didn't have many friends." He shrugged, "I still don't have many friends," he said bluntly. "No one really likes Hufflepuff."

"I like Hufflepuff."

Sully looked up, "You do?"

Harry nodded, "Hufflepuff house is loyal, dedicated, and hardworking." He thought about Cedric and Tonks. He smiled sadly as their faces appeared in his mind, "You're very lucky to be in Hufflepuff."

"Thanks." He looked out the window, "Hey Harry?"

"Yes Sully?"

"Is that _the _Hermione Granger?" He looked back to Harry, "The one I've heard stories about? The one who broke all of those school rules?"

Once again, Sully had surprised him. His laughter echoed throughout the compartment, and he could almost certainly say it echoed through the train as well.

"What's so funny?"

Harry looked up and found Hermione standing in the entrance to the compartment, just like she had been when he first saw her. Only this time, the sight of her made him laugh even harder.

Hermione looked over to the first year with an amused smile on his face, "Sully?"

He shrugged innocently, "I don't know. I asked him you were the Hermione Granger I've heard stories about."

An embarrassed blush tinted her cheeks. She crossed her arms, "And what, may I ask, is so funny about that?"

Harry clutched his aching sides and attempted to calm himself, "He asked if you were the one who-" his laughter started up, louder than ever.

Hermione felt her smile growing as she found herself laughing along with him. She quickly cleared her throat and looked to Sully, "I am I the one who…?"

"Broke all those school rules." The confused first year answered, not seeing what the big deal was.

Hermione delicately bit her lip, not daring to look at Harry. If she were to look at him, she would surely laugh uncontrollably with him…and that's just not what Head Girls do. She tucked her hair behind her ears, "I only broke school rules when absolutely necessary. That does not give others permission to do the same," she said kindly, yet firmly, to Sully. She raised an eyebrow, "Is that understood?"

He nodded, "I won't break any school rules."

Hermione smiled brightly, "I'm sure you won't Sully." She looked over to Harry, whose laughter had died down to occasional chuckles, "We should be in the Head Compartment, the train will be leaving soon."

Harry nodded. He looked to Sully, "I'll see you at Hogwarts." He smiled his goodbye and joined Hermione on the walk to the Head's Compartment. He snuck a glance at the Head Girl, who despite her best intentions had a proud smirk on her face. She met Harry's eyes and her grin grew, "Shut it Potter," she teased.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Think about how proud Fred and Sirius must be." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "They must be so proud of their little trouble maker."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I cannot believe that's what I'm known for." She frowned disappointedly, "I should focus more on my studies."

Harry sighed, "I know no matter what I say you'll spend the next few months doing nothing but preparing for the N-"

"-I'll never be prepared in time! I hardly touched my books over vacation. What I should have done is locked myself in my room and made copious amounts of notes for ancient runes-"

"-Hermione."

Hermione stopped walking and looked around. Not only had she passed the Head's Compartment but she was centimeters away from running into the conductor's door. Her eyebrows wrinkled questioningly, "Perhaps I should focus on N.E.W.T.S once we get back to Hogwarts?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea to me." He slid the door open for her, "After you."

Hermione smiled kindly, "Why thank you kind sir."

Harry laughed, "You shouldn't say that," he teased, "Remember what happened last time?"

Hermione walked through the doorway and laughed, "They loved the story you told. Brave Harry Potter saving the poor defenseless princess-"

"Hang on, she wasn't defenseless. If I remember correctly she was the smartest princess in the school. The Brave Harry Potter boldly defeated the dragon to save the smartest-"

"Merlin Potter, all this hero worship is going to your head." Draco spat with disgust, "Defeating the dark lord wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to beef it up with a princess."

Harry and Hermione exchanged surprised looks. Hermione was the first to crack, with a soft laugh escaping her lips. She smiled at Draco and shook her head, "No no, Harry was just talking about this story he told…" Draco's face shined with fake enthusiasm. Hermione tilted her head indifferently, "Never mind." She sat down across from him, "Did you have a pleasant Christmas?"

Draco stretched his legs, claiming the entire side to himself…not that Harry would have wanted it any different. He shrugged, "I actually studied the majority of the time."

Hermione paled, "Really? T-this early?"

Draco laughed, "Early? Granger these tests determine our future!" He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, hoping to get some sleep, "It's never too early to begin studying."

Hermione stared at the Slytherin with disbelief. He was absolutely right, why had she let herself become so…distracted.

She looked over to Harry, who simply shook his head, "Mione he probably over heard us in the hallway. I promise you'll get more than enough studying in. You're brilliant." He rested a hand on her shoulder, "I'll help however I can."

Draco made a sour face, "Potter, don't waste your time flirting with her. She's spoken for."

Hermione blushed and quickly looked away from Harry, "Actually Draco, Ron and I decided to just be friends."

Draco's eyes opened, "Really?" he asked skeptically, "Because you and Weasel looked pretty cozy on the platform."

"They're just friends Malfoy," Harry answered firmly, partly to convince Draco…and partly to remind himself.

Draco laughed, "And what about you Potter? Did you and Red stop fighting and have a lovey-dovey Christmas?"

"Ginny went to France with her-"

"-HARRY!"

Draco watched as a flash of bright red walked into the compartment and with a loud smack that echoed the train, slapped Harry. Draco's eyes grew wide and he swung his legs off of the seat, preparing himself for the best seat in what promised to be an entertaining fight. He looked over to Hermione, who had wordlessly closed the door and silenced the compartment, "I'll take that as a no."

"You never told me! You let me find out through Skeeter's protégée that you chose to spend the holiday with," she allowed her eyes to angrily flick towards the other girl in the compartment, "Hermione," she spat bitterly, "Instead of with me."

An excited smirk covered Draco's face, this was just getting better and better.

"Ginny," Harry said gently, "Can we discuss this later?"

She shook her head, "No," she said firmly as she crossed her arms, "Harry Potter, I deserve answers. I deserve to know why you abandoned your family!"

"I didn't abandon anyone, Ginny! When Hermione said no to Ron's proposal-"

Draco's eyebrows raised in surprise. He looked at Hermione, "Ron proposed and you said no?"

She smiled sadly, "You don't read much of the Prophet, do you?"

"-Malfoy," Ginny yelled sharply, her blue eyes locked on him, "Can you leave us alone for one bloody moment?"

Malfoy planted his feet firmly on the floor and crossed his arms, "Last time I checked, this was the Head's Compartment. If anyone should be leaving, it should be you."

Ginny considered this for a moment, "You're right." She looked to Harry, "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

"-Gin, I can't."

"Why not? He's right. We shouldn't be fighting here."

Harry sighed. The only answer he could come up with was the honest one, the one that he knew would only make things worse, "I can't leave Hermione."

"Why not Harry?" Ginny crossed her arms, "And don't you dare lie and say it's because of the attacker-"

"-That's exactly why," Hermione interrupted, "Ginny, this is all my fault. Please," she looked over to Harry, "don't be angry with him. I'm the one who ruined his Christmas. The plan was for all of us to spend Christmas together, but after Ron proposed, I had to go-

"-Hermione-"

"-No, Harry, she deserves to know," she looked back to Ginny, "Harry didn't want to spend Christmas without you, but it's his mission to keep me safe. He knew that I would let my guard down when I was with my parents, and he had to make sure that I wasn't attacked. Every night he couldn't sleep because his thoughts kept coming back to not being with you."

The anger in Ginny's eyes slowly started to melt away. Her eyes shifted to Harry, "Really?"

"-And on the way to the train station he told me how he feels about you." Hermione sighed to herself, saying what she knew was one hundred percent true; "He believes that when you're in love, the future isn't scary because he knows the other person will be in it." She smiled softly at Ginny, "You're very lucky to have him, Ginny. Please don't ever forget that."

Tears filled both of the girls' eyes. One had tears of happiness, while the other shed silent tears hoping that one-day someone could mean that about her. Hermione watched as Ginny slinked her arms around Harry's neck and peppered kisses all over his face, repeating her sincere apologies over and over again. She felt someone lightly touch her shoulder. She looked up and found Draco gesturing to the doorway. She nodded her head; she had no desire to stay in that compartment any longer. She grabbed a hold of her purple bag, "Draco and I will be studying outside." She said to no one in particular, not really expecting a response back. She followed Draco out of the compartment, closing the door without looking back. He led them to the small suite that was normally used for prefect meetings, and sat in one of two black leather chairs, "And once again, Granger comes to the rescue."

Hermione shrugged and sat across from him, "He did me a favor earlier today, I wanted to repay him."

Draco watched her carefully as she pulled out a library's worth of schoolbooks, "You would have done it no matter what." Hermione shrugged once more and continued to gather her supplies.

"Granger," He said bluntly, leaving Hermione no choice but to look at him. He smiled slightly at her as he awkwardly reached out and patted her shoulder, "You did good."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "Thanks Draco." She looked down at the books in front of her before picking up two of the heavier ones, "Potions or Defense?"

"Is this because of what I said about studying over break? Because Potter was right, I was just messing around with you."

Hermione smiled slightly, feeling a little of her self-assurance returning, "Well then we're both behind. Now pick, Potions or Defense?"

Draco frowned. Although neither would talk about it, he had seen the tears that she thought went unnoticed. Perhaps he pitied her, or perhaps he was genuinely touched by her kindness. Or he was catching a cold and he was becoming delusional.

Yes, he was convinced it was the third possibility. Regardless, he wanted his once enemy to be happy…

"Potions," he answered glumly.

…Even if it meant spending his napping-time studying for a test that was months away.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please **REVIEW! **I will post the new chapter within the week.


End file.
